AS THE FUTURE AWAITS
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Kenshin is ready to make Kaoru his but before he does that he takes her on an odyssey that brings them to confront past events in order to embrace their futureBOOK 2the journey toward marriagethe wedding at last!now the wedding night
1. Default Chapter

****

__

Author's Note: Here's an idea I had of how Kenshin could prepare to ask for Kaoru's hand in marriage and I saw that in order to do that he had a need to put his past to rest. Also in ep 62 when he visited Tomoe's grave, he said that he's come again so I had another idea and combined them to come up with this. After seeing the OVA Reflections I was both enchanted and disappointed as it seemed to leave so many holes in the story, but I guess as fanfiction writers we can fill those blanks, ne? As per usual, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin it is the property of Fuji Television Inc., Jump Comics and the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

AS THE FUTURE AWAITS

PROLOGUE—COMMEMORATION

The early spring sun sent its promise of warmth down on the Kamiya dojo and brought the inhabitants who were weary of winter's chill out to the courtyard to savor its rays. Kamiya Kaoru, the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was instructing her pupil, Myojin Yahiko in the style of the Sword that Protects, her sweet timbered voice tempered with steel.

"You're not following through with enough force, Yahiko. And you're allowing for me to interpret and retaliate to your attack too easily," Kaoru directed. "You need to keep yourself on the offensive but also you need to protect your weak points from your opponent."

Yahiko growled irritably, "I know, I know, buso. You keep jabbering at me about things that I already know. Maybe it's because you like to hear yourself chatter like a squirrel or in your case a tanuki."

Kaoru bristled at the jibe. Her sapphire eyes narrowed she countered, "Listen, Yahiko-_CHAN_ you need to tone down your attitude. At least until you can get a clean shot at me, without getting knocked on your bottom, you need to keep that fresh mouth shut."

"Yeah, yeah." The ink haired former pickpocket resumed his stance to try again. "And don't call me CHAN!"

Himura Kenshin the former legendary Hitokiri Battousai was busy with his daily chore, scrubbing the laundry and as usual watched the interaction between teacher and erstwhile student with some amusement. He deeply admired both parties for separate reasons, Yahiko's feisty spirit and determination had appealed to his own swordsman's spirit and reminded him of his adolescent days with the Ishin Shishi during the Revolution. And the feeling that filled his heart when he gazed at the surly boy samurai's beautiful sensei was all consuming, as his violet eyes grew soft. Kamiya Kaoru was the most magnificent woman he had ever known, a delightful mixture of boldness and beauty that sent his mind reeling whenever she came into his view. Her courage was what most impressed him about the raven haired kendo assistant master when he first met her as he wandered into Tokyo, his most recent stop on a ten year sojourn seeking atonement for his bloody past. He had felt an affinity for she was alone as he had always felt he was, both parents having perished and leaving their lovely 17 year old daughter to fend for herself by keeping the dojo going. Kenshin also had to admit that it was that loneliness Kaoru kept concealed by a show of fiery determination that drew him to her as well, and he admitted only recently to himself the vast tenderness he felt for the girl who nearly waylaid him in an alley over a year ago.

Kenshin continued scrubbing the fabric of a training gi against the washboard as his musings continued. So much had happened in the past year, events and incidents that had a double purpose, that both conspired to destroy the new life he was forging for himself with these precious people and yet at the same time drew them all even closer. They were his family, his loved ones who stood by him and surrounded him, cocooning him in their protection as they all banded together to hold the wolves of his past and those who wished to destroy the peaceful Meiji government at bay. They all fought Makoto Shishio, the madman whose quarry was Japan with him, and stood by his side in other battles as well, with Shougo Amakusa, and Rensui the Feng Shui master who nearly took Kaoru's life. And those who sought revenge for whom he slaughtered, like Saito the former leader of the third Shinsengumi and Enishi, his dead wife's younger brother. Made insane by grief, the latter planned his meticulous course of revenge that had Kenshin believing first that he had slain Kaoru and then took her hostage as he demanded a showdown. He fought and was nearly defeated by the enraged man who almost completed his jinchuu save for Kaoru shielding her Battousai with her body. Enishi's grief-crazed mind saw in Kaoru his dearly departed sister Tomoe and thus spared Kenshin. Another one of many times this past year that he owed his very life to the special woman who he knew he'd give his life for in the twinkling of an eye and so he vowed with everything in him to guard her until his death.

As Kenshin scoured the clothes and he continued to furtively watch her another thing was apparent to him that he had noticed in the passing year was Kaoru's blossoming into the full flower of womanhood. She now had a lushness to her body that even practicing daily katas and sword styles could not diminish. She was still youthful and innocent but with that came the full blown velvet mystery of woman that he, as a nearly thirty year old man recognized and yearned for. Her hands were callused from holding and wielding her bokken but they remained delicate and often when they strolled along the marketplace, Kenshin found himself longing to take and hold them as they fit perfectly in his. The bloom on her cheeks and sparkle in her eyes added to a picture that was a portrait of perfection, at least to him. The times Yahiko called her ugly were getting more and more annoying to him and of late Kenshin found himself biting his tongue to avoid delivering a severe reprimand that would reveal his true feelings. 

The former Battousai was shaken from his reverie by a well-placed fist on his head courtesy of Sagara Sanosuke, the former fighter-for-hire who became his best friend. 

"Hey Kenshin, how's about coming with me to the gaming house? I think my luck'll change if you come with me," he suggested, a fishbone planted firmly between his teeth.

Kenshin kept scrubbing as he replied, "It didn't the last time I came with you. As you remember, my dice rolls weren't any better than yours." 

Undaunted his friend said, "Aw come on." The leanly muscled Sano sat on the step next to Kenshin as he continued, "Besides, I bet you could use a break to get away from Jou-chan and the kid." He gestured to the bickering duo on the opposite side of the courtyard.

Kenshin rinsed out the yukata that he recognized as Kaoru's and wrung it out for hanging. He smiled his benign rurouni smile as he answered, "I'm not in need of a break from Kaoru-dono and Yahiko but I do have an errand to run so I'll have to decline your invitation, Sano."

Sano tried again, "But Kenshin it's spring and in the spring a young man's fancy turns to thoughts of fattening his purse. Not that yours needs fattening, eh?" He smirked knowingly, as he was fully aware of the largesse that had recently come into Kenshin's possession.

Kenshin sighed, "Sano, I have no intention of taking any of the funds Yamagata-san gave me and wasting them on games of chance, not when I have other plans for them." He rose to carry the washtub over to the waste well and dumped it.

"Other plans?" Sano said, his interest piqued. He got to his feet to confront the diminutive swordsman. "So are you gonna keep me in the dark about it?"

Kenshin finished emptying the washtub and rinsing it, placed it upside down for the next use. He then took the scrubber and propped it beside. He said laconically, "If you are implying that I gamble with the money, you can forget it."

Sano looked innocently at his friend. "Why Kenshin my friend, why would I do that?"

The former hitokiri pinned him with a steady amethyst gaze that spoke volumes. Sano then said sheepishly, "Well a little used for fun wouldn't be bad. What are your plans for it anyway, do they have to do with this secret errand you need to run today?"

"It's not a secret from you, that it is not. Actually, if you'd like to come with me, I'd like to have you along." Kenshin said matter-of-factly. "So if you want to wait outside for me, I'll join you momentarily."

"Okay, sure. I'll go wait for you outside." He sauntered out the dojo gate and Kenshin made his way over to the sparring partners as they battled.

Kaoru caught sight of Kenshin's approach and a thrill went through her as always. She stopped and wiped the perspiration from her forehead with the sleeve of her gi. "Okay Yahiko, take a break. Then I want you to do a thousand strokes before dinner.

"Aw gee Kaoru, do I hafta?" the boy protested.

Kaoru nodded, a firm tilt to her chin. "Yes, you do. Now get going."

Yahiko muttered something under his breath but began his strokes as the former hitokiri came forward. 

Kenshin smiled warmly at the pretty sensei. "Kaoru-dono, forgive me for interrupting."

She returned the smile with a slight blush staining her ivory cheeks as his presence always seemed to do. "That's quite alright, Kenshin. Is there something on your mind?"

Kenshin found himself staring into the sapphire pools of the eyes that made his heart beat faster and almost forgot himself as she demurely turned away, her blush deepening at his bemused perusal. He shook his head to clear it as he replied, "Ahh, yes. I wanted to tell you that I'm going on an errand but will be back in time to prepare dinner."

Kaoru's eyes widened with a plea. "Oh Kenshin, couldn't I go with you? I would love to get out for a while."

"Yeah Kenshin. Why don't you take buso with you and cut me a break," Yahiko called from where he was taking his strokes but his eyes widened at the disapproving frown on the face of the man he most admired.

Kenshin ignored Yahiko and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Kaoru-dono, any other time I'd be honored to have you accompany me but this errand I must do alone." He noticed the shadow pass her eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, that I am." His smile faded as his eyes filled with concern that he may have hurt her feelings.

Kaoru tried to hide the pang of disappointment in her as she said brightly. "Oh that's alright, Kenshin. I wanted to stop by the bookstore at the market by Tae's anyway." She flashed him a brilliant smile to offset the tense atmosphere between them and as usual it worked its magic on Kenshin and he was dazzled.

"Kaoru-dono," he began a tad huskily. "We can go for a walk together tomorrow if you want, that we can."

"You don't have to make it up to me, Kenshin. Go on your errand and don't worry about me." She turned and headed into the dojo hall as Yahiko came up to Kenshin who was watching Kaoru leave, his eyes trained on the petite kendo instructor. 

He smirked as he said slyly, "It's okay Kenshin. Who wants a tanuki along with then when they have to take care of business."

Kenshin whirled around and his expression halted the boy's insinuation. His chocolate eyes were like saucers as he saw violet with a gold sheen in the swordsman's orbs as he stated flatly, "I do not appreciate your implications nor your continued disrespect of your sensei."

Yahiko was immediately cowed. "I-I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't mean to--," but Kenshin held his hand up.

"I'm sure you are, Yahiko. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going." He strode to the gate and let himself out as the youth stood there watching.

* * *

The main business area was situated near the government center and at mid afternoon was teeming with activity, as was the case every weekday. The walkways were crowded as the citizenry of Japan's capital milled about attending to their business and yet, upon viewing the figures of Sano and Kenshin, the throng parted like the Red Sea leaving whispers in their wake. His carrying his sakabatou at a time when the carrying of all swords was illegal did nothing to alleviate their fears or whispers.

__

"Look, the red hair and the cross-shaped scar! You know who that is."

__

"Isn't that the legendary Battousai?"

"Uh-huh. And that's Zanza with him, the fighter for hire."

"I wonder what they're doing here? I heard that they live down at the Kamiya Dojo by the river."

"Humph, Kamiya-san must be rolling in his grave to know that his daughter is harboring a known murderer and a ruffian like Zanza."

"I heard that they all thwarted an attempt to overthrow the government in Kyoto a year ago after Lord Okubo's assassination."

"Busybodies," Sano snorted as the whispers met his ears. "They have nothing better to do."

Kenshin was silent as he picked his way through the crowd with only his destination in mind. He had learned at an early age to tune out the whispers and comments of others as he trod the path of a hitokiri then as a rurouni, and the murmurs of the street crowd did not effect him. He just kept walking until he reached a rather elegant storefront that was the showcase for a jewelry store.

Sano gazed at the store sign **_Watanabe Tatsu Jewels _**and inquired, "Hey Kenshin, what are ya stopping here for? Are you gonna buy some jewelry?"

Kenshin just opened the door and entered the shop where a finely dressed man with salt and pepper hair smiled and greeted him. "Ah Himura-san, it's good to see you again. I have your purchase ready for you. If you'll be so kind to take a seat, I'll bring it out to you." 

"Thank you, Watanabe-san." He smiled and sat down in a plush western style chair.

Watanabe bowed then turned and went to the back of the store as Kenshin sat waiting patiently. Sanosuke, however had enough mystery for the day.

"Okay, Kenshin, out with it," Sano demanded. "You've said nothing since we left the dojo and now here we are. What are you doing here in a jewelry store?"

At those words Watanabe reentered the room carrying a small royal blue velvet box. He came over to the two men as Kenshin rose to his feet and handed the box to the titian haired samurai. He took the box and cracked it open, his eyes widening in appreciation and then approval.

Watanabe smiled proudly as he remarked, "It's as fine a piece as I ever carried in the twenty years I've been a jewel merchant."

Sano leaned over Kenshin's shoulder and his umber eyes widened as he viewed the contents of the velvet box. There nestled on a bed of white satin was a beautiful sapphire ring, flanked on both sides by twin amethysts. 

He let out a long low whistle. "Wow, that's some ring, Kenshin." 

Kenshin nodded, pleased. "It is exquisite, Watanabe-san. I am most grateful."

Watanabe smiled, "It's my pleasure, Himura-san. Yamagata-sama has been a favored customer for years, it's my honor to assist an esteemed colleague of his."

Kenshin smiled and bowed. "I am humbled by your words and am very pleased." He reached into his gi and withdrew a purse where he took out currency amounting to 2000 yen and handed it to the merchant as Sanosuke's eyes popped out in disbelief.

"Arigatou Himura-san. Please feel free to come back again." The merchant bowed respectfully as Kenshin and Sano turned and departed.

Once outside Sano would not be put off any longer. He pulled Kenshin aside and demanded, "Okay, Himura out with it. Why are you buying a ring?"

Kenshin smiled a genuinely joyful smile. "I plan to present it to Kaoru when I ask her to be my wife."

Sanosuke did a double take as he absorbed the news. "When did you decide to do that?"

Kenshin's smile faded as he replied, "I began to think about it after the episode with Enishi. I nearly lost her and after I rescued her I realized I had to make her permanently mine. So I contacted Yamagata and he insisted on giving me the funds in payment for what I did to assist the government and so I began to make plans."

"Plans?"

Kenshin nodded choosing not to divulge any more information as they began the journey back to the dojo. He was silent as they began walking in the late afternoon sun.

Sano grinned widely as he said, "Well, well it's about time! I was wondering when you and Jou-chan were gonna stop beating around the bush. So when do you plan to pop the question?"

Kenshin replied serenely, "I have a very special way I intend to do it. But first we are to take a journey, that we will. And Sano--"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to tell anyone about this. I'm trusting you to keep my confidence in this." He punctuated the statement with a steely glare from his gold-tinted violet orbs.

Sanosuke saw the Battousai lurking beneath the surface of his friend's calm demeanor and the implication from his glare. He nodded in silent understanding.

"Good, let's head back." 

The rest of the jaunt back home was for the most part, wordless. But each man was wrapped in his individual thoughts as the sun set and they got closer to the dojo. Night had fallen when finally they arrived at the gate and stepped in.

"Tadaima," Kenshin called out.

Kaoru came around the corner clad in a lavender kimono with white and pink sakura leaves sprinkled liberally on the edge and in a 45 degree angle to the pink pin striped obi. Her raven hair was held back by a pink ribbon giving her an ethereal innocence that had Kenshin enchanted _Kirei_ he said to himself as she smiled a welcome.

"Konban wa, Kenshin. I hope your errand went well." She slightly arched a fine ebony brow.

He smiled back innocently. "Genki desu." He looked toward the kitchen and asked, "Have you begun cooking dinner, Kaoru-dono?"

She opened her mouth to reply but Yahiko who joined them scoffed, "Not yet, but she was gonna just before you came home, Kenshin. So our stomachs are saved from poisoning."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed dangerously and she opened her mouth to retort but Kenshin intervened, "Maa, maa. I'll go and prepare dinner, Kaoru-dono so just relax and it will be ready shortly." He headed toward the kitchen as both Kaoru and Yahiko stared meaningfully at Sanosuke.

"All right Sano, out with it. Where did Kenshin and you go on this errand?" Yahiko demanded.

"Yes Sanosuke, where did the two of you go?" Kaoru wanted to know, her eyes boring into him.

The street fighter remembered the veiled threat in the former manslayer's eyes as he made his promise and so being the man of self-preservation he was he shrugged indifferently. "No place special. Just had to check something out."

"Oh yeah? And what did you guys have to 'check out' huh? A geisha house maybe?" the spiked haired youth leered and snickered as the raven haired girl scowled. Since reaching the beginnings of puberty, Yahiko had become more curious of male/female relations to the brink of being a hentai. She landed a box to his ear as he howled protest, "Sheesh, buso why'd you hit me so hard?"

"Yahiko, stop your prying. If Kenshin and Sano want to tell us where they went, they will. So let's just drop it, okay?" Kaoru directed.

"Yeah I guess they wouldn't want to kiss and tell, eh Sano?" Yahiko said with a wink and a nudge. "Especially Kenshin, I mean he's a man with needs."

Sano saw the storm clouds forming in the midnight orbs of the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and he said hastily, "You're wrong, Yahiko. Whattya say we go and help Kenshin, ne? Excuse us, Jou-chan." They both headed to the kitchen while Kaoru watched suspiciously.

* * *

Dinner was served presently and after their customary feeding frenzy both Sanosuke and Yahiko retired to their respective rooms, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru enjoying some tea in the parlor. Kaoru was holding a slim volume that caught Kenshin's eye and putting his cup down he gestured to the tome.

"May I ask what that is, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru smiled as she replied, "It's a book I picked up today at the bookstore that I had ordered. It seems that it's quite popular and I finally had some extra money so I treated myself."

Kenshin smiled back. "I'm glad that you did that, Kaoru-dono. You deserve a treat every now and then, that you most certainly do. May I ask the kind of book it is?"

Kaoru lowered her head and a delicate blush tinted her ivory cheeks. "I-It's a book of poetry, Kenshin."

"Poetry?" He raised a flame brow in query.

She nodded demurely. "Uh-huh. It's the latest thing, translated western poetry. Tae introduced me to it and it really is so very beautiful."

He leaned forward, interested. "What are the poems about?"

Her blush deepened. "T-they're a type of poetry called 'sonnets'. They aren't long, about a page for each one." Kaoru opened the book and began reading.

But Kenshin's curiosity was piqued so he suggested, "Would you mind reading them to me, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened as she was amazed by the apparent depth of character that belonged to the man who once was the most feared manslayer of the Bakumatsu, Hitokiri Battousai. His violet eyes were expectant but then became shadowed as her hesitation was interpreted as a negative response. He sighed and said resignedly, "You don't have to read any of the poems to me, Kaoru-dono. Forgive me for asking." He made to rise and leave but her hand gently detained him and the touch between them was like always, electric.

"Oh no, Kenshin. Please don't leave. I-I was just afraid you think me…foolish." She slowly withdrew her hand, shocked by her own boldness.

Kenshin sat back down on his cushion as he gazed at Kaoru in understanding. His eyes radiated warmth as he said softly, "I would never consider anything that interested you foolish. Please read them to me, I'd really enjoy it, that I would." He smiled a genuine smile as his eyes crinkled, encouraging her.

"All right," Kaoru responded. 

She opened the book and began to read in her softly mellifluent voice, words that were delicately wrought to paint vivid pictures in one's mind of love and she surreptitiously watched as Kenshin in turn studied her intently. She began reading the poetry of an Englishwoman named Elizabeth Barrett Browning, part of a collection called "Sonnets of the Portuguese." She read on until she came to a stanza that brought a blush to her cheeks.

**__**

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, -I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

Kaoru lowered her head as she bit her pink lips, the enormity of emotion portrayed in the verse touching her deeply. She dared not glance at her companion for fear of Kenshin seeing the intensity of her feelings reflected in the ocean depths of her eyes.

Kenshin, in the meantime was as profoundly touched as Kaoru was yet he couldn't keep his eyes from drinking in the beauty of the girl-woman before him. His thoughts lingered on the delicate line of her jaw, the thick sooty lashes resting on her porcelain cheeks and the way the candlelight played on her raven tresses. His heart pounded like a timpani drum as the words of the sonnet encompassed him in their accuracy concerning his love for Kaoru.

She put the book down shakily as she drew an uneasy breath. 

Always alert to her discomfort, Kenshin leaned forward, tender concern lining his even features. "Why did you stop reading, Kaoru-dono? The poems were beautiful, that they were." He reached for her hand.

Kaoru looked down at her grasped hand and she met the gentle amethyst gaze of the rurouni that shared her home and stole her heart. But fear of her feelings being unrequited or even worse that Kenshin would feel pity for her overrode the moment so she pulled away and said in a wavering voice, "I-I'm tired, Kenshin. So if you'll excuse me, Gomen nasai, Oyasuminasai." She jumped to her feet and made a hasty exit, leaving Kenshin both disappointed and perplexed. 

"Oyasuminasai, Kaoru-dono," he said huskily to her departed form. Already missing her sweet presence, Kenshin sighed deeply and made to rise but saw the volume left on Kaoru's cushion and picked it up to peruse the pages. He turned the page and read the next poem by Lord Byron:

**__**

She walks in beauty, like the night 

Of cloudless climes and starry skies; 

And all that's best of dark and bright 

Meet in her aspect and her eyes: 

Thus mellow'd to that tender light 

Which heaven to gaudy day denies. 

One shade the more, one ray the less, 

Had half impair'd the nameless grace 

Which waves in every raven tress, 

Or softly lightens o'er her face; 

Where thoughts serenely sweet express 

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. 

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, 

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, 

The smiles that win, the tints that glow, 

But tell of days in goodness spent, 

A mind at peace with all below, 

A heart whose love is innocent! 

Kenshin smiled as he finished reading the verse, his mind dwelling on Lord Byron's eloquent depiction of the girl that just jettisoned. He reached in his sleeve and fingered the velvet box nestled within, his plans uppermost in his thoughts.

****

NEXT—SINGLE STEPS

__

Author's Note: the two poems are used by nature of the reference I did of the Meiji Era when western culture was making its way into Japanese culture and translated English classical poetry was all the rage.

****


	2. SINGLE STEPS

****

__

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter already, I guess I'm just anxious to get to some of the meat of the story, with lots fluff coming. The emotions of the two are really going to simmer and the coming scenes are going to really bring all the pent up feelings to the surface. Thanks so much for reading and to those reviewing. Special note to PraiseDivineMercy (what a great pen name) I too use scripture verses in my writing—check out "Dangerous Déjà Vu" and "Before the Dawn" two of my Speed Racer stories where I used scripture verses in the dialogue.

****

SINGLE STEPS

The next day, Kaoru and Yahiko were hard at work, going through the different techniques of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu in the dojo hall away from the cool breezes of the outside. As a complete turnaround from the previous day winter showed it was reluctant to leave, keeping its grip on Tokyo as snow flurries were spitting in lacy crystals that fluttered down to the crocuses peeking up from the ground, the first harbinger of spring. But the assistant master and her pupil were hard at work, continuing their actions in swordsmanship.

Kenshin had finished the breakfast dishes and sliding open the shoji to the practice hall, entered unobtrusively and took a seat on the side watching Kaoru spar with Yahiko. He smiled indulgently as the two traded verbal barbs as well as attacks, shinei and bokken meeting each other in clacks that echoed in the hall.

"Come on, Yahiko! Your thrusts are weak, haven't you been practicing?" Kaoru demanded as she went on the offensive, coming at the coal haired youth who was doing all he could to hold her off.

Yahiko snapped, "Yes, tanuki, I've been practicing! You just are taking unfair advantage."

"Complaining won't deter any opponent you come across. As your sensei, I have to do my best to simulate actual battles during class so you can benefit from my teaching."

Yahiko sneered, "Yeah well I'd rather be learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu from Kenshin anyway."

Kenshin spoke cheerfully from where he sat on the side, "I told you before, Yahiko I do not plan to pass the style down to anybody else, that I do not."

"Aw gee Kenshin, ya mean to tell me that if you find someone and get married and have a son you won't teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu?" Yahiko wanted to know as Kaoru's sapphire gaze trained on the man who until that moment sat quietly against the wall.

At those words, Kenshin's eyes grew softly dreamlike as he thought of Kaoru giving him a son, a boy with his mother's spirit. He replied in a gentle tone, "If Kami so blesses me, I won't give my son the way of killing that I have adopted but I will teach him to stand strong against evil. That will be far more formidable to his enemies as he grows, that it will." 

He rose to his feet and spoke again. "Well, I have an errand to run. I'll be back before the noontime hour to prepare lunch, Kaoru-dono."

She rushed over to him and grasped his sleeve. "Wait Kenshin. Where are you going?"

Kenshin flashed his serene rurouni smile at her, as he replied, "Oh nowhere special. I just have to go somewhere but I won't be gone long, that I won't. See you." He turned and exited.

"But Kensh--," Kaoru began but Yahiko cut her off with a snicker.

"He took off in a hurry, huh? And again without telling us where he was going makes you wonder if Kenshin's got something or someone else that's demanding his attention," the apprentice swordsman said artfully. 

Kaoru frowned as she stared after the rurouni. "He's really acting strange. He usually tells me everything, especially where he's going."

Yahiko rejoined enigmatically, "Maybe it's too personal to tell you. Maybe he's found a woman he wants to be with and knowing how you moon over him he's sparing you."

Yahiko's barb hit its mark and Kaoru felt her heart drop to her stomach. She cried silent denials to her student's cruel words as she thought about the entire previous year, from the moment they first met in the alley that foggy day and the night among the fireflies when Kenshin held her and told her good-bye before he went to Kyoto. And then she thought of when they returned and Enishi had tried to accomplish his jinchuu, he had nearly killed Kenshin and it was her intervention that saved his life. Enishi had seen his sister Tomoe in her and he broke down before he could issue the final blow. Their adventures then took them to Shimabara, where in battle with Shougo Amakusa Kenshin had lost his sight and she had tended to him in the abandoned beach hut. Then he had risked his life again as he fought sightless and then upon defeating the self-proclaimed "Man of God" regained his vision and again she was captive to his amethyst gaze. Yet through it all, she could see the conflict in him, constantly putting his life on the line to right the wrongs of others as he sought absolution for slaying others and most especially his Tomoe.

_Tomoe _Kaoru said to herself _Kenshin's dead wife who was still indelibly etched in his heart, even eleven years later. It's hard enough to compete with her, now there was someone else? _Kaoru thought then of Shura, the female pirate that Kenshin helped and she remembered how Shura had promised Kenshin that they would meet again, the promise filled with meaning as her eyes gazed at the rurouni with warmth. She was the owner of yet another feminine heart that had fallen prey to the former Battousai's gentle way. He appeared as oblivious of the emotion radiating at him from her as he was to that of Megumi's. The gorgeous lady doctor had never made a secret of her admiration for Kenshin who rescued her from Kanryu the opium dealer. And since becoming one of their group she certainly never missed an opportunity to flirt and try to lure Kenshin with her womanly wiles. She also was the epitome of the ideal Japanese woman, like Tomoe had been and Kaoru always felt woefully inadequate when in the presence of Megumi. Even though Megumi had taken her aside in Kyoto and told Kaoru of Kenshin's need for her having never heard the words from his lips, Kaoru still had doubts.

"Hey, buso are you listening?" Yahiko's strident call made its way to her conscious and without a word Kaoru walked away and headed for her room, much to the youth's dismay. He sighed as feeling immediately guilty, he realized that this time he might have gone too far in his relentless teasing of his sensei.

* * *

In town, the snow flurry had ended and the early spring sun was peeking out between the gray clouds that had sent the reminder of winter to the busy city below. Kenshin was exiting the shipping office where one purchased passages on the train to Yokohama and as he entered the sidewalk he was so preoccupied that he did not realize where he was going when he bumped into a familiar soft form.

"Well, Ken-san this is a pleasant surprise!" Takani Megumi cooed as her wine colored orbs beheld the surprised then embarrassed violet ones of the swordsman.

"Ahh, Megumi-dono," he stammered as he saw the warmth in the physician's eyes. "W-what brings you this way?"

"I had a patient to see." She gestured to the railroad tickets in his hand. "I could ask you the same thing. Are you planning a trip?"

Kenshin scratched his head as he laughed nervously. "Ahh well, yes I am, actually. A trip to Yokohama," he replied, shifting uncomfortably.

Her curiosity piqued, Megumi was about to probe further but the tall figure with the kanji character for "Evil" on his back came forward out of the crowd and rescued his friend from the impending inquisition. "Hey kitsune, lay off Kenshin, he doesn't have to tell you all his personal business," Sanosuke pointed out.

Megumi whirled on the street fighter. "Look, baka I wasn't trying to pry into his personal business, I was just asking a friendly question."

Sano snorted, "Yeah, right. You're just nosy."

"Oh!" Megumi gasped, outraged.

"Maa, maa," Kenshin soothed as he tried to make peace. "Ochitsuku now, you two."

Sano spoke up "Look, kitsune, whatever Kenshin's plans are, if he doesn't want to talk about it, it's none of our business, ne?" He took the indignant doctor's elbow and led her away protesting. Kenshin watched in amusement as he headed back to the Kamiya Dojo.

When they had gotten down the street a ways, Megumi wrenched her arm free and pushed against Sano's chest. "What is going on, Sanosuke? I want to know why you dragged me away from Ken-san like that! So spill it!" 

Sano stared down into the classically lovely features of the lady physician and he felt a yearning in his heart that he quickly quashed as he drawled, "I promised Kenshin I wouldn't say anything."

Megumi's eyes narrowed and then deciding to take a different tact she pasted a sweet smile on her ruby lips as she purred, "Come on Sano, you can trust me. So tell me why would Ken-san be buying a ticket for Yokohama?"

"Tickets," Sano corrected.

Megumi's eyes widened knowingly. "Ah-ha. So he is planing to go somewhere with someone. And is that someone the tanuki girl by any chance?" She grasped his sleeves as her burgundy orbs pinned him.

Sano's eyes lit on her hands full of his sleeves. He looked at her and a smirk curved his lips as he said lazily, "Maybe."

That just served to make the doctor even more curious but she decided to use reverse psychology so she released him abruptly. "Fine, don't tell me. I don't really care anyway." She flounced off as Sanosuke laughed and called after her.

"Hey kitsune, don't go away mad." He ran up to her and grabbed her arm, which she immediately wrenched away.

"Take your filthy hands off me," Megumi snapped but he was undaunted.

"Okay, okay I'll tell ya," the street fighter relented. "But you can't tell anyone, ya hear me?"

Megumi relaxed as she retorted, "Baka, I'm a doctor. I know how to keep a confidence. So let's have it."

Sanosuke heaved a sigh and began….

Meanwhile Kenshin arrived at the dojo gate and let himself in spotting Yahiko in the walkway doing his katas. With a look of puzzlement he asked the wild haired youth, "Yahiko, why are you practicing out here? And where's Kaoru-dono?"

Yahiko had the grace to avert his eyes from the rurouni as he kept his head down. "She went into her room."

"Why?"

Yahiko looked somewhat shamefaced. "We quarreled and I said something that I think hurt her feelings." Looking up and seeing the consternation on Kenshin's handsome visage he pleaded, "I-I didn't mean to hurt her, Kenshin! You know I love Kaoru like a sister." His head remained down, as he was afraid to see the stern expression on the man's face.

Kenshin sighed, "I know Yahiko, but she deserves more than your constant insults. Remember if not for her courage and compassion neither one of us would have the kind of lives we now have. We owe her a great debt, that we most certainly do." He stared off in the direction of where Kaoru's bedroom was.

"I don't hear her crying or anything," Yahiko said a tad defensively.

"It doesn't matter," Kenshin stated firmly. "She deserves all our respect and more. For the way she made us her family, us misfits who had no home and no one to care for us before the day that she crossed our paths, she deserves all our devotion, our undying love."

Yahiko's eyes flew open in astonishment as he heard Kenshin's impassioned statement, the mild mannered rurouni revealing more in his spoken words then he had in a year. Realization dawned on the former thief's face as he opened his mouth but Kenshin had headed in the dojo and down toward Kaoru's room . . . .

Inside her inner sanctum, Kaoru had sat on a cushion, quietly brooding about the man who was the source of her hopes and the subject of her dreams as Yahiko's words echoed in her ears. She gazed ahead at nothing as visions of a man swam before her with hair the color of an autumn sunset and eyes like the lilacs of spring, a man with a gentle demeanor yet beneath could be so fierce, a paradox that captured both mind and heart. Reading the love sonnets to Kenshin the previous evening unearthed her deepest feelings more intensely than she imagined, leading to the quick exit from him. Even though Yahiko's insinuation was probably said out of spite, the fear that the words were true was too heart wrenching to comprehend.

A knock on the wood frame of the shoji shook her from her reverie as she got to her feet and went to slide the portal open. Kenshin stood there with his gentle smile, concern in the violet depths of his amazing eyes.

"Daijabou, Kaoru-dono. Yahiko told me you were in here and I was worried, that I was."

Kaoru was touched as always by his concern and she smiled too brightly. "Hai, daijabou Kenshin. You needn't worry about me."

Kenshin smiled again, his eyes infused like sparking amethysts. "That's impossible, Kaoru-dono. I'll always worry about you. May I come in, I have something important to talk to you about."

Kaoru stepped into the room and gestured to Kenshin as he entered and slid the shoji shut. He approached the petite kendo teacher and knelt before her as she gazed inquiringly at him.

"What is it, Kenshin?"

Kenshin began, "I need to take a trip and I wondered if you'd mind---" 

But she cut him off, the feeling of déjà vu overwhelming her. She adopted a casual air as she replied shakily, "Of course I don't mind if you take a trip, Kenshin. I'm sure having to drag us along on other trips you had to take was a burden and I certainly wouldn't want that."

Kenshin took hold of her elbows and entreated, "Kaoru-dono, I didn't mean I want to go alone, I want you to go with me."

Her sapphire eyes widened like saucers as she gazed at him. "You want me to go with you? And what about Yahiko, will he come too?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Not this time. This trip is for you and me, Kaoru-dono. Perhaps he could stay with Tae-san at the Akabeko."

Kaoru had a thrill of excitement go through her. "I would have to ask her but I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she watched him the last time we went away. Would we be leaving soon?"

"Aa. I bought tickets for us to go to Yokohama today, that I did." Kenshin held up the passages. "I thought we could begin there since we went to the beach together there this summer and the tickets are four days departure. That should give us time to prepare."

Kaoru appeared thoughtful. "I'll have to go around town and let my students know I'll be gone. By the way Kenshin, how long is this trip going to be?"

He thought a moment and then releasing her he rose and went to the calendar on the wall beside her youdansu. He flipped through the pages and stopped at May 14th. Since the present day was March 12th he calculated that with the departure being on the 16th and with the trip being mostly wandering, the time span of the trip would be approximately two months.

"I've figured it to be about two months we'll be gone." At Kaoru's mild look of dismay, his own face sobered as Kenshin added, in a disappointed manner, "If you think you can't come, I'll understand but I really hope you will come, that I do."

Kaoru looked at the expectant glow in the violet orbs of the former manslayer that had become the very definition of a contradiction and she weighed the situation. From a practical standpoint the idea seemed a bit out there but to her girlish romantic heart and her eagerness for adventure, she found the entire idea quite appealing. So based on the latter, she leapt to her feet and gave him her answer.

"Hai, Kenshin. I'll go with you, if you want me to."

His face lit up in pleasure as he appeared like a young boy being given his hearts desire, making him appeal to her all the more. "Arigatou, Kaoru-dono. You have bestowed on me an honor, sessha is grateful, that I am."

Kaoru studied him, her arms akimbo as she admonished, "Now how many times have I told you not to use that term to refer to yourself."

Kenshin smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Forgive me, I forgot."

Kaoru giggled and smiled sweetly at him. "That's okay, you haven't used it in a long time so I forgive you but---," she added with a mock scowl. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am," Kenshin said dutifully. He opened the shoji for her. "Shall we?"

Kaoru smiled at the show of chivalry and exited followed by her rurouni.

As they walked down the hallway side by side, they were discussing the trip, their voices echoing.

"I'll have to go today and pass the word to my students around the city, and then check to see if Dr. Gensai and Megumi can keep an eye on the place. Maybe Sano can stay here but I wonder if he could be reliable?"

Kanshin's voice answered, "I think Sano could be reliable. But you're right, we should ask Dr. Gensai and Megumi-dono watch things here." Their voices faded as they headed in the direction of the kitchen since it was nearly lunchtime.

Yahiko was in the practice dojo and his ears picked up on the conversation between the two people he looked at as family and had a feeling that something was going on, something he was unaware of. Curious, he crept over to the kitchen area and listened. . . .

Kaoru was reaching for the rice as Kenshin set a pot on the stove and lit the fire beneath. She began, "I'll have to go over to the Akabeko after lunch to ask Tae if Yahiko can stay with her for the two months we'll be gone."

Kenshin used the gallows to kindle the flames and then closed the stove door. "I'm sure she won't mind, Kaoru-dono. He's been over there often to work and visit a certain young lady."

Kaoru smiled as she nodded. "That's true. He's always there, working for Tae but he's really there for Tsubame."

Out in the hallway, Yahiko upon hearing their words turned and fled, his heart constricting painfully at the realization…Kenshin and Kaoru were planning a trip to take without him and for the first time. They had taken day trips together alone but not an extended one like this one was going to be. _So why don't they want me to go with them? _He silently fumed as he headed back to the practice hall and he ran right into the lean form of Sanosuke who had entered the dojo.

"Watch where you're goin', squirt," Sano complained good-naturedly.

Yahiko skewered him with a glare. "_You_ watch it, baka!"

Sano grasped the boy's shoulders, taken aback by his manner, which was genuine anger, not just the boy's usual belligerence. "Hey, Yahiko, what's the matter? You okay?" His umber eyes were filled with concern.

Yahiko glowered at the street fighter. "Sano, do you know that Kenshin and Kaoru are plannin' a trip?"

Sanosuke nodded. "Aa. Kenshin informed me of his plans."

For all his bluster and posturing of his yet to be realized manhood, Yahiko was still very much a child with a child's fear of abandonment. His coffee eyes were bright with unshed tears as he asked, "So what's going on, huh? Or are you gonna keep me in the dark too?"

Sano clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yahiko, Kenshin's not keeping you in the dark. It's just that he has a plan in mind."

Yahiko snorted in derision, "Yeah and part of that plan's shipping me off to the Akabeko as he and buso go off. Well, let them go, who cares. Maybe I'll even take off completely, I don't need them or anybody!" He made to whirl from the hall but Sanosuke grabbed him by the neck of his gi.

"Now you listen here, punk! Kenshin and Kaoru both would be devastated if you did that." He shook Yahiko for good measure.

"Lemme go!" the former pickpocket demanded hotly as he squirmed but Sano continued holding on. He pulled him into the hall and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Okay, okay listen up. I'm gonna tell you but if you blab one word to anyone else, I'll pulverize you with my Futae No Kiwami." The threat landed with impact as Yahiko's eyes widened. Sano continued, "Kenshin is planning to ask Jou-chan to marry him."

Yahiko was incredulous. "Really Sano? He's really gonna ask her finally? They haven't even kissed yet!"

"Hontoo desu ka? And how would you know, unless you've been spying on them?" Sanosuke scolded as the question crossed his own mind.

Yahiko blushed as he stammered, "I-I don't know, I'm just guessing since the two of them act all goofy around each other and never seem to do anything about it."

Sano released him and said thoughtfully, "You have a point there. Anyway, that's his plan but first he wants to take her on a trip. But don't ask me where, 'cause he didn't tell me. And don't you say anything to anybody because if you do and Kenshin goes Battousai on me for spillin' the beans, I'll come after you."

Yahiko relaxed, as he finally knew the reason for all the rurouni's recent secrecy. "Hai, I won't I promise."

* * *

After lunch, Kaoru headed down and over the bridge to the center of town and then over to the popular bistro known for its succulent beef-pots owned by her good friend Tae. The Akabeko was a favorite of this more modest section of Tokyo, and she chose her visit following the noontime rush.

Tae came forward as Kaoru entered the restaurant and flashed a welcoming smile to her friend. "Konnichi wa, Kaoru-chan. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Daijabou. Tae-san, I'm here to ask a favor of you. Would it be possible for Yahiko to stay here for a while? Kenshin and I are going away and we wondered if he could stay here while we're gone."

Tae's eyes sparkled with unbridled delight as she leaned closer to her friend. "Kaoru, are you and Ken-san getting married?"

Kaoru blushed at the implication, as nothing would please her more. However, she replied somewhat resignedly, "No Tae. But he asked me to go with him on this trip of his and I said yes."

"Oh," Tae said, disappointed. It had been her fondest wish for Kaoru to marry the handsome redheaded swordsman who took up residence at the dojo for the past year. From the day she first brought him into the Akabeko, Tae had hoped that Kaoru and Kenshin would eventually put all the gossip about the apparent illicit appearance to rest by marrying. But the two seemed reluctant to remedy the situation. _Well at least they're going away together. Who knows what will happen._

"Tae? Tae, are you listening?" Kaoru's voice was laced with mild exasperation. She shook her friend energetically as she sighed, "Well, what's your answer?"

Tae shook herself and blushed. "Of course Kaoru-chan. Yahiko would be welcome here and I'm sure Tsubame would be very pleased."

Kaoru smiled, relieved. One arrangement made and a few more to go before she and Kenshin could leave on their sojourn. She was getting excited and she responded, "Arigatou, Tae-san. I'll bring Yahiko over just before we leave." She bowed and left.

Tae bowed in turn and then turned and headed to the kitchen, a speculative gleam in her sable eyes. . . .

All this while back at the dojo, Kenshin was in his room, putting the finishing touches the last of two outgoing letters. He folded the two pieces of parchment and slid them into envelopes, folding them and sticking them into his sleeve where he inadvertently touched the velvet box. A warm smile broke over his face as on impulse, he pulled it out and opened it to gaze at the ring inside. The sapphire had caught the light from his window dancing on the stone's surface and the blue fire was the exact shade of Kaoru's eyes. He then imagined those eyes widening as they fell upon this ring and felt a thrill go through him at the thought.

"Kenshin? Where are you?" Kaoru's voice called to him and Kenshin hastily snapped the box shut and replaced it in its hiding place as he went out to greet her.

****

NEXT---THE JOURNEY BEGINS 


	3. THE JOURNEY BEGINS

Author's Note: Here's a long and fluffy chapter as the mysterious journey begins. Major spoiler warning here for those who have not seen ep 95, the last ep that was never televised but is on the DVD-a very different ep that has holes that could be filled so I tried to fill some of them. I'm of the mindset that many one-shots and stories could be written on that episode alone. Anyway, here it is and a huge thanks for all the readers and reviewers-your support means a great deal. And my knowledge of Japanese is limited so if I am incorrect in my usage, please let me know, accuracy in my writing is very important to me.

**Glossary of Japanese words and phrases:**

**Ohagi-a treat made of rice balls and covered in a sweet bean paste**

**Maa, maa-Now, now**

**Hitokiri-assassin**

**Gomen nasai-I'm sorry**

**Rurouni-wanderer**

**Katana-Japanese sword-double edged**

**Sakabatou-reverse-edge sword-single edged used for defense not for killing**

**San, chan, dono-Japanese honorific attached to names-the honorific is a term of respect and each has different levels of familiarity-san is like Mr., Mrs., or Miss and is more polite than chan which is for familiar friends or younger people. Dono is another way to say Miss and Kenshin refers to the women around him in that context.**

**Sessha-Literally "this one" or "this unworthy one" Kenshin addresses himself this way**

**Tenshi-angel**

**Kanpeki--perfect**

**Kawairashii--sweet, lovely**

**Hakama-split skirt that was worn by men-Kaoru also wears this when she practices her swordsmanship or is in battle.**

**Yukata-a light kimono type garment used for sleeping**

**Oyasuminasai-Good night--formal**

**Ohayo gozimasu-Good morning--formal**

**Ishin Shishi-this was the faction Kenshin fought for during the Revolution-loyal to the Imperialists**

**Bakumatsu-the end of the Tokugawa Era-the Revolution Kenshin fought in**

**THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

The next few days before they departed were filled with activity, arrangements for the care of the dojo, Kaoru's students, and itinerary planning were the order as both she and Kenshin got ready to embark on this trip. Kaoru was more than a little curious as to the itinerary, the destinations seemed to have purpose to Kenshin but he was reluctant to divulge much information so she let it go. It was the evening before their departure and she entered his room timidly as questions swirled in her mind.

"Kenshin?"

The diminutive samurai who was completing his packing turned and smiled at her. "You need me for something, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru replied, "Kenshin, I really want to thank you for taking me with you on this journey but I have a question."

His brow arched as he waited patiently. "Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru lowered her head, suddenly shy. "Where exactly are we going? Besides Yokohama, that is."

Kenshin stood up and approached Kaoru with a smile. "Well, I have a plan, that I do. We'll be going to certain places I want you to see. The village I was born for one."

Kaoru's ocean eyes widened as she contemplated his plan. "You want me to see the place you were born?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kenshin smiled wider as his eyes twinkled. "Oh, just because," he said enigmatically.

Kaoru sighed as she realized that he was not about to divulge any more information so she continued probing about the destinations. It appeared he had several in mind.

"Shimabara? We're going to Shimabara again?" Kaoru queried.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono. I would like to visit the place we stayed before my final battle with Shougo Amakusa now that I can see. I would like to actually see the place that afforded us harbor, that I would."

Kaoru's eyes became dreamy with reminiscence. "It wasn't much but we were able to stay there while I mended and cleaned your clothes. Shougo's attack had caused a few tears that needed repair." She smiled as she remembered their time of closeness and felt a warm glow at his desire to go there with her again. She smiled at Kenshin sending a warmth through him as well.

Yahiko's insistent calling interrupted them. "Hey Kenshin, Kaoru! Where are you, Megumi and Sano are here visiting. Megumi brought some ohagi so hurry up and get out here!"

Kenshin and Kaoru sighed in unison. He took hold of her elbow and said a tad resignedly, "We'd best go and greet our guests, that we should." He opened the shoji and after letting Kaoru precede him, he followed, resting his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

The next day Kenshin and Kaoru were packed and ready. Since they would be traveling to several different places, the pair packed sparingly, their need for freedom of movement paramount. Kaoru wore a hardy kimono and carried her wicker traveler, as she always did. Kenshin had his satchel and a blanket roll on his back, just like when he was wandering. He looked the same the only difference being that this time he had on his person a beautiful gem and the money Yamagata had given him, which he had tied securely in his wallet. Neither appeared shabby but also neither appeared to be wealthy so they could remain inconspicuous and unmolested.

The Kenshingumi were gathered at the train station to say good-bye and wish the travelers well on their journey. Dr. Gensai had closed the clinic and he, Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume had come to the station along with Yahiko and Sanosuke. They were grouped around the couple.

"Uncle Kenny, Auntie Kaoru why can't we all go with you?" Ayame asked in her inquisitive six-year-old way, hands on her hips as her little sister echoed.

"Yeah, we want to come too." Little Suzume tried to mimic her sister but Dr. Gensai interrupted gently.

"Maa, maa. We can't go with them girls, because we have to keep the clinic open for sick people. But we'll be here when they get back." Both children began sniffling, disappointment apparent on their round faces.

Yahiko knelt down to talk to the little ones. "Ayame, Suzume, Kenshin and Kaoru will be gone but they'll be back."

Both girls seemed to be placated but their tears dried up when Kenshin knelt down and wrapped his arms around the little girls. "Maa, maa Ayame and Suzume Kaoru and I will bring you both something when we come back, that we will," he promised.

"Yay! Bring me back a new fan!" Ayame squealed as she hugged the swordsman tightly and her little sister followed suit.

"Yeah a fan!" Suzume echoed as she too wrapped her arms around Kenshin, knocking him on his back, much to the amusement of the group.

Sanosuke knelt down and helped Kenshin to his feet. "Take it easy, girls. Kenshin's got quite a few miles to go and he needs his strength." He grinned conspiratorially at his friend who flashed him a warning from his eyes. "But why he'd choose to go aboard this teakettle with wheels from hell is beyond me." The streetfighter shuddered displaying his fear of steam locomotives as Yahiko scoffed in derision.

"Sanosuke, you're nuts. Train rides are safe, you're just a big coward!"

Sano's umber eyes narrowed as he grabbed the youth by his collar and shook him like a dog. "Who you callin' a coward, punk?"

"That's enough!" Kaoru scolded. "I expect to see both of you unscratched when we return so stop fighting. And Sanosuke, I expect that you'll keep the dojo clean while we're gone."

The train whistle blew and the time had come for Kaoru and Kenshin to leave. As they watched the couple, Megumi sidled up to Sanusuke and whispered, "Does Kaoru know that Kenshin's going to ask her to marry him?"

Sano answered, "Not by my lips she doesn't."

"Or mine," Yahiko added.

Megumi sighed almost wistfully as she smiled and waved, envying the tanuki girl that was walking beside the handsome titian haired swordsman. Her eyes followed the pair as they made their way to the passenger car.

The departure whistle sounded as Kenshin and Kaoru walked up the steps to the door of the car and as the locomotive lurched away, both waved at their friends and their adventure began.

* * *

The trip from Tokyo to Yokohama took about three hours and during the ride, the two chatted amiably, both feeling exhilarated by the journey before them. As she conversed with Kenshin, Kaoru could not help but wonder the reason behind this trip with the former hitokiri who was divulging no information. But as she relaxed more, she became resigned to the fact that even without knowing the true reason of the journey, she was glad to be alone with Kenshin. Before long the conversation waned and the excitement of the trip eventually caught up with Kaoru so she leaned against the window, the motion of the train rocking her and making her slip off into a peaceful slumber.

Kenshin watched her as she dozed and his heart warmed as the last verses of the Lord Byron poem came to him:

**And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,**

**So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,**

**The smiles that win, the tints that glow,**

**But tell of days in goodness spent,**

**A mind at peace with all below,**

**A heart whose love is innocent!**

"A heart whose love is innocent," he said softly as his gaze drank deeply of the fetching picture Kaoru made, her inky long lashes in arcs lighting above her slightly pink cheeks. He fought the almost overwhelming urge to reach and caress one of her petal soft cheeks as the soft scent of jasmine tickled at his nostrils, sending waves of desire coursing through his body that he immediately quashed. She was no mere object of lust to him and to think of her in those terms was almost sacrilegious. So Kenshin sighed and turned away, bringing his mind and body both under ironclad control as he always had and sought comfort by fingering the hidden velvet box in his sleeve and the dreams connected with its contents.

The train finally reached its destination as the noontime sun reached its zenith for early spring and the building that was the railroad station in the bustling city of Yokohama came into view, Japan's gateway to the West. The train shuddered to a stop as the whistle blew and the conductor called out.

"Yokohama! All bound for Yokohama please exit the train now!"

Kenshin gently shook Kaoru's shoulder. "Wake up, Kaoru-dono. It appears we're here, that it does."

Kaoru opened her eyes and stretched like a sleepy kitten as she smiled sweetly and yawned, "Gomen nasai Kenshin, I must have dozed off." She watched him stand and begin to gather his belongings.

"That's all right, Kaoru-dono. But we best be on our way, that we must."

She rose to her feet as her companion slid his sakabatou into his waistband of his hakama and grabbed his satchel and the blanket rolls so she grabbed her wicker carrier and followed his lead as he headed toward the exit.

Once off the train, Kenshin took Kaoru's elbow in a gentle but firm grip as they headed into town to find a place for lunch. After lunch, the duo strolled down the streets of the city that personified the Meiji government's desire to unite Japan with the rest of the world. The streets were teeming with people in both traditional and western style of dress and the shops were filled with western accouterment, most of what most Japanese had never seen and marveled at as they peered in display windows. Kenshin and Kaoru were no different as they too were transfixed by modern marvels such as phonographs.

"Kenshin, isn't that amazing?" Kaoru gushed as the sounds of Mascagni came from the ornate horn that was attached to a box with a rolling disk on it.

Kenshin studied the device with as much wonder as the lovely young woman by his side as he replied affably, "Yes indeed it is."

They themselves were objects of scrutiny as many stared at the red haired swordsman and the sword dangling at his left hip eyes filled with trepidation at what appeared to be a blatant violation of the government's ban on swords. Eyes also fell on the cross-shaped scar and the whispers of "Battousai" were heard among the throng.

Kaoru noticed the attention they were drawing and commented, "Kenshin, I think everyone's a bit antsy about your sword."

Kenshin smiled at her in his harmless rurouni manner as he dismissed, "They're all welcome to ask me about it, that they are. I will simply show them that it is not a katana as I did for you the day we met."

They continued gazing at window after window filled with such incredible things such as hurricane lamps, wind up music boxes, and other fascinating objects that seemed to be everyday western staples. Then Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks, her sapphire eyes widened in awe.

Puzzled, Kenshin stopped and noticed her mesmerized expression. "Kaoru, are you all right?"

Kaoru was so captivated that she did not notice that he had forgotten the honorific as he spoke to her. "Kirei," she breathed as she gazed upon an ivory lace creation on a wicker model in the window of a couturier's shop, a western styled wedding gown. It was ivory brocade and had a nipped in waist and puffed sleeves in Irish lace that came to the elbows, a scooped décolletage with seed pearls along the lace piping edge with a bustle in the style of the day.

The proprietor of the shop was a middle aged Japanese woman in western dress that was elegant in appearance and she approached Kaoru with a smile.

"It's my latest and finest creation. How do you like it?"

Kaoru smiled back, her eyes shining. "It's just beautiful," she gushed.

"Excuse me, miss but I wonder if you could do me a favor?" the woman asked in a soft cultured voice. "I am Kuri Midori and since you are the perfect size for the dress, would you be kind enough to model it for me as I have a buyer inside who would like to see it on someone? My daughter usually models for me but she had to run an errand and you and she are the same size."

Kaoru blushed as she demurred, "That's very kind, Kuri-san but I'm afraid I can't. My friend is with me and I can't keep him waiting."

Kenshin then stepped forward with a sunny smile. "Go ahead and do it if you want to, Kaoru-dono. I don't mind waiting, that I don't."

Kaoru regarded him hopefully. "You really wouldn't mind, Kenshin?"

His smile became affectionate as his violet eyes twinkled. "Of course not. The dress is very beautiful and sessha would find pleasure in seeing you wear it, that I would."

Kaoru's blush deepened as pleasure swept through her at his encouragement. She turned to the couturier and agreed, "Fine then, Kuri-san. I am Kamiya Kaoru and this is Himura Kenshin.

She nodded and bowed. "A pleasure. Please come this way." She led them into the shop and Kenshin took Kaoru's elbow and escorted her inside. The shop was quite elegant with western style chairs all around and wicker models bearing very fashionable dresses.

"You made all these gowns, Kuri-san?" Kaoru wanted to know as she viewed the shop, impressed

"Hai. I learned the art of fine sewing from my mother before me. I met and married my husband who was a merchant of textiles and other materials from the West so we created this shop here when we first married and I began making western style clothing. Then our daughter was born and my husband went to fight in the Boshin Wars. He lost his life there."

Kenshin murmured, "I'm very sorry."

Once in there a petite lady also in western dress with chestnut curls stood up as the trio approached. Midori smiled as she said, "Forgive the delay, miss but this young lady has graciously consented to model the gown for you."

"She has? Oh, thank you so much," the girl said eagerly as she reached to shake Kaoru's hand, obviously not Japanese. Kaoru blushed but accepted the girl's gratitude with a polite smile.

Midori smiled and bowed to Kenshin. "Won't you have a seat, Himura-san?"

"Arigatou, Kuri-san," Kenshin replied as he sat down on a plush chair, taking his sakabatou out of his waistband and laying it to the side as the young lady patron eyed the weapon with fear widening her emerald eyes. Kenshin noticed her reaction and said with a smile, "You have nothing to fear, miss. The sword is quite harmless, that it most certainly is."

The girl blinked and then turned away. Midori hastily changed the subject as she said, "Kamiya-san will model the wedding gown for you if you'll just wait here." She guided Kaoru into the back dressing room.

As she was assisting Kaoru with the dress, Midori spied a slim gold chain around the girl's neck and the perfect pink shell dangling from it. She unclasped it and holding it up admired its pearlescent beauty.

"How beautiful, Kamiya-san. What an unusual piece of jewelry, where did you get it?"

Kaoru replied, "That's a shell that Kenshin gave me the last time we came here and walked on the beach.

Midori smiled knowingly as she took the necklace and put it carefully aside.

About twenty minutes later the curtain separating the two rooms opened and out stepped an absolute vision in ivory. Kaoru was clad in the beautiful wedding gown, and her straight glossy hair was swept up in a Grecian knot with a cascade of curls made by Midori's curling irons. Her creamy shoulders were partially revealed by the scooped décolletage and the swells of her breasts peeked from the lace-covered bodice. The crinolines beneath the rich brocade skirt made a gentle swish as she stepped forward and the cathedral train trailed gracefully behind her. Some rice paper had added a slight blush to her cheeks and her eyes were luminous. Kenshin and the patron rose slowly to their feet and stared.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed in delight. "It's just breathtaking."

"What do you think, Himura-san?" Midori asked the speechless swordsman, a twinkle in her mahogany eyes.

Kenshin's eyes were violet pools of reflecting golden light as the sight before them mesmerized him. He was transfixed, hypnotized while his mind whirled and his heart pounded as he stood witness before the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. _Kirei _he said to himself as he continued to study Kaoru as she was at the moment intently like he wanted to commit her appearance in the gown to memory for all eternity.

"Kenshin, how do I look?" she asked, noticing his faraway stare and becoming uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Tenshi," he murmured. "Kanpeki, kawairashii. So very beautiful." His eyes became infused with the golden sheen.

Kaoru lowered her eyes and blushed. "Arigatou."

Both Midori and the young lady patron cleared their throats as they picked up on the emotion emanating between the couple. The girl blushed as she said, "T-thank you all but I couldn't do justice to that gown, not like that. I'll be going." She glanced at Kenshin and Kaoru as she picked up her reticule and left.

Kaoru looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Kuri-san. I seemed to have lost you a customer."

Midori shook her head. "There's no reason to apologize, Kamiya-san. I saw how the dress seems made for you and Himura-san's reaction is proof positive. Don't you agree, Himura-san?"

Kenshin nodded, still struck dumb by the transformation that had taken place on his Kaoru. Yet he managed to take a deep breath to collect himself enough and say reverently, "She's lovely, that she is."

Kaoru lowered her head demurely as Kenshin's words sent a rush of warmth through her. She murmured self-consciously, "We should be going. I better go and take this off." She turned and headed back into the dressing room. She emerged in a short while in her kimono as she re-tied her ribbon on her hair, the curls made for the presentation still intact and the rice paper had retained its color on her cheeks, making her appear like a Japanese porcelain doll.

Kenshin could not help but smile. "Are you ready to leave, Kaoru-dono?"

At Kaoru's nod and sensing the chemistry between the two, Midori asked, "Excuse my bluntness, but are the two of you planning to be married?"

Kaoru's eyes became like saucers as Kenshin took her elbow and answered cheerfully, "Not yet, Kuri-san."

"Oh," the couturier said a tad disappointed. She then asked, "And do you have anyplace to stay while you're here in Yokohama?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, Kuri-san, we don't at the moment. To be honest, we don't know where we are going as yet."

"Well, I insist you stay with me and my daughter. We have a house that's close to the beach, if you don't mind."

Kenshin smiled politely as he replied, "That's very kind of you, Kuri-san but we couldn't impose."

"Oh please do. It's the least I can do after tying you up all afternoon." Midori gestured to the waning late afternoon sun. "At this hour, it will be impossible to find lodging and I have two spare rooms," she insisted.

Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged glances then Kenshin bowed and said, "Arigatou, Kuri-san. We would be most grateful to stay at your home."

Midori smiled and she said, "Very well then. And please call me Midori, we'll be leaving as soon as my daughter returns. The house is not far." She prepared to close up shop as Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged another look

**

* * *

**

Later, after dinner, Midori and her daughter Kaede both prepared their guests lodgings. The house was as Midori had said, near to the beach and even with the shoji closed, one could hear the rhythmic swish of the waves as they lapped at the shore. Midori and Kaede laid out the futons, with blankets and headrests, lighting the rooms with lanterns and supplying their guests with everything they needed. The evening was pleasant as Kenshin and Kaoru got to know Midori and her daughter who was Kaoru's size and age with eyes black as onyx stones. She was as polite and gracious as her mother.

Kaoru was in her room preparing for bed when there was a soft knock on the shoji. Kaoru got up to answer it and the flame haired swordsman stood there with a gentle smile.

"I wanted to wish you oyasuminasai, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru returned the smile. "Oyasuminasai, Kenshin. Have pleasant dreams."

His smile widened and he reached for her hand to squeeze it. "You too." He turned and headed to his room, right next to hers slid the shoji entered and closed the door. She was amazed by the tender gesture as she watched him make his exit and then retreated behind her shoji and into her room.

Kaoru sighed as she undressed and donned the yukata that Midori kindly supplied for her. Once clad in the nightclothes, she blew out the lantern and slid under the covers on the futon where she laid her head down. But she sighed as sleep was eluding her and her mind played back the last time she and Kenshin spent the night away from the dojo. . . .

**Flashback:**

**They had been on an outing alone together, interrupted by a sudden rainstorm that had kept them from making the boat back to Tokyo. A kind couple took them in and so assuming they were married, offered them a meal and use of their guestroom. Self-consciously they both prepared for bed, and she ordered Kenshin to stay with his back to her until she got into her futon and then she afforded the same courtesy to him as he blew out the lantern and slid into his futon.**

**Kaoru had lain there staring at the ceiling as the soft breathing beside her indicated that Kenshin had fallen asleep. Her heart pounding, she studied him, watching the gentle fall and rise of his chest as he slumbered thinking him the most incredible man she had ever known. She was transfixed as she spied his left hand, resting on the surface of the blanket and then slowly, tentatively, she placed her hand on top of his, finally closing her eyes and drifting off. Finally asleep she did not see Kenshin's violet eyes flutter open and then close again as he again drifted off in contented sleep.**

**End Flashback**

Kaoru sighed as the memory engulfed her thoughts and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Kaoru opened her eyes to the early morning sunlight and the muffled sound of the crashing surf outside. She rose and dressed herself, remembering that she and Kenshin had wanted to stroll along the beach like they had before. The last time, she had awakened to see that he had gone and after having the nightmare about him leaving her again and the two of them separated by a chasm between them she had hastily dressed and ran after him, petrified that he was leaving her again. This time, she felt a feeling of peace, and she did not know why. Kaoru headed out the house and to the beach, the early spring sun bringing warmth to chase away the early morning chill. . . .

Out on the beach Kenshin was seated on a sand dune, staring at the pounding surf as it washed against the sand, renewing it as it refreshed his soul. He felt strangely content and excited at the same time as he felt his life at a crossroads. He never would have thought that day a year ago when he wandered into Tokyo that it would be a life altering event for him instead of another brief stop in his lonely sojourn. And after slaying his beloved Tomoe and burning the house they had been husband and wife in, he never thought he would ever experience love again. But so many improbabilities had become realities in this past year's time yet he could not have imagined that love would again come to him, a love so deep and profound that it nearly consumed him. Love in the form of a beautiful, feisty, yet kind and compassionate girl-woman who wielded a wooden sword as well as those he had fought with in the Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu who carried and swung katanas. A lovely countenance with eyes fathomless and deep like the ocean framed by midnight cornsilk hair that he ached to run his fingers through. A slow smile came to him as he saw suspended in his mind the eyes that drew him away from a life of wandering and into believing that a normal life was possible. He smiled as he fingered the velvet box in his sleeve.

"Kenshin?"

He was shaken from his reverie by the soft voice that was like the sweetest melody as Kaoru came hesitantly to him.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" the flame haired samurai eyed her inquiringly.

She came and sat beside him. "I went to your room and saw you were gone so I came out here and here you are. Ohayo gozimasu."

"Ohayo gozimasu to you, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the crashing surf. They both watched the waves lap at the golden sand in companionable silence.

Kaoru closed her eyes and savored the early morning sunlight, the chill of the sea breeze causing her to shiver a bit, drawing Kenshin's attention. His violet eyes widened in concern.

"You're cold, Kaoru-dono." He moved closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to share the warmth, enclosing her in the circle of his arms.

Kaoru was surprised by his gesture, just another of many surprises of late by her once reticent rurouni yet she snuggled in the cocoon he created, his warm breath tickling her neck. He then took his hand and with his fingers gently brushed her hair aside and spied the delicate chain there that had missed his notice before.

"What's that, if I may ask?" he queried.

Kaoru turned and asked in turn. "What?"

"The chain upon your neck. I don't recall seeing it before."

"Oh that," Kaoru replied, fingering the object in question. She drew the necklace out from under her kimono and the pink shell dangling from it. "Don't you remember this, Kenshin?"

Kenshin reached his hand and took the delicate shell, letting it rest on his fingertips. His mind went back to the summer day on the beach when he walked and she followed as he suddenly stopped and presented the gift to her. He had found it, washing ashore during his time of solitude as the sun rose that day after waking in their room and finding Kaoru's hand on his, the sweet gesture meaning more than words could express. But again counting himself unworthy, he had removed himself from the innocent presence of the girl he adored and headed out to the beach away from the tender snare of her hand. His thoughts that morning were as restless as the waves upon the sand and it was there he had spotted the pastel pink shell, shed by some hardy mollusk yet beautiful and fragile, a perfect compliment to the girl he presented it to.

"Hai," he said huskily. "I remember. I didn't think you'd want to keep it, that I didn't."

She looked at him incredulously. "Not keep it? I treasure it Kenshin, as a reminder of one of the loveliest days of my life."

Kenshin's eyes crinkled as he gazed into the ivory piquant face and his heart swelled with love for Kaoru. He let the shell fall from his fingers as he reached to the cheek above it and ran them across its softness in a slow caress. A delicate pink tint came to the surface as his action caused her to blush.

Kaoru lowered her head, words coming in a whisper, "I-I guess we'd better head back, Midori-san and Kaede-chan will wonder where we are."

Kenshin sighed and nodded, rising to his feet. He proffered his hand to assist Kaoru up and they both headed back as the sun continued to dance on the waves.

**NEXT---CHERISHED MEMORIES AND BITTER REMINDERS**


	4. CHERISHED MEMORIES AND BITTER REMINDERS

__

Author's Note: Here's a chapter where I wanted to explore the sorrow of Kenshin's past. Part of seeking closure is to walk through past pains and it is here that Kenshin wants to confront the sad past with the woman he loves by his side. Thanks to all those reading this and especially those reviewing—please continue to do so.

****

Glossary of Japanese terms and battle techniques:

Oro—Kenshin's expression—literally "Huh?"

Shishou—Master—how Kenshin refers to Hiko his teacher of swordsmanship

Koishii—Beloved---as a man refers to a woman

Hentai—Pervert

Mou—Kaoru's expression—literally "Oh" or "darn!"

Bokken---A wooden sword usually used for practice—Kaoru's weapon of choice

Batoujitsou—The sword style that emphasizes speed of unsheathing the blade at godlike speed—Kenshin is called "Battousai" as tribute to his mastery of batoujitsou.

Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki---the ultimate secret attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu—the sword style Kenshin uses 

CHERISHED MEMORIES AND BITTER REMINDERS

After receiving a gift of food and bidding Midori and Kaede farewell, Kenshin and Kaoru left Yokohama and journeyed northward with Kenshin leading her to what once was a small farming village. The inhabitants were long gone and the buildings stood as ruined monuments to the lives that once dwelled within. Overall, the appearance of the abandoned village was eerie, even in the bright sunlight.

Kaoru scanned the area with her sapphire eyes wide and she said softly, "So this is where you were born, Kenshin?" She had a feeling of being subdued like being in a temple…

Or a graveyard.

Kenshin stood before a hut that was as ramshackle as the rest of the village, in charred ruins that indicated that it had once been on fire as if it had been purged. Kaoru sided up to him as he stared at the hut, his violet eyes far away.

"Kenshin?" she said quietly.

"Oro?" he asked as he was drawn back into the present. "You wanted something, Kaoru-dono?"

"Are you all right? You seem so distant, so far away." Kaoru could not keep the worry from her voice. 

Kenshin flashed his customary smile. "You needn't worry, Kaoru-dono. I was just remembering, that I was." He gestured at the burnt shack as he continued, "This was where I was born, that it is."

Kaoru's eyes followed his point and she walked slowly to the hut, examining the dwelling as she kept her distance. "It looks as if it was in a terrible fire."

"It was," he stated flatly. "My family once lived there and they all perished of cholera."

Kaoru turned and gaped at the former hitokiri incredulously. "Oh my, Kenshin, cholera?"

Kenshin nodded silently as Kaoru pondered the information. Even though the worldwide outbreak of the deadly disease had subsided, the word still brought a chill to her. Kaoru could remember growing up and hearing her parents whisper about the insidious plague that like it had done in other countries, wiped out whole populations in Japan, both large and small. When her own mother perished and she and her father had thought it was cholera that took her Dr. Gensai had refuted that by informing her that her mother passed away by a fever. Kaoru recalled that even at her tender age, she was relieved. Filled with compassion for the former manslayer and his sorrowful past, she came to him and impulsively took his hand in both of hers.

"I'm so very sorry, Kenshin. It must have been horrible watching your family die of cholera."

"Yes. In the final hours, *they literally turned over as they died. I was seven, almost eight when it happened but the sickness spared me." His voice was hollow and his expression was one of buried pain. He went on tonelessly, "After burning our hut, the rest of the villagers were afraid of contracting the disease so they closed their doors to me. Then with no one else to take me in, I was sold, picked up by a slave trader who at least fed me."

Kaoru's eyes welled up as her heart constricted in pain for him. "Oh, Kenshin."

He took her elbow and said softly, "Let's leave this place, there's another I want you to see." And they walked slowly away from the vale of tears that the village represented.

They walked until they reached a field by a mountain, dotted by simple wooden crosses weathered and worn and three stones, standing in formation, in a row. Here, Kenshin knelt before the three stones and bowed his titian head in prayer, his eyes closed.

Kaoru was filled with the same reverence here at the makeshift graveyard as she was before, but she was not as fearful as she was when at the abandoned village, picking up an entirely different spirit.

"Kasumi-san, Akane-san, Sakura-san." Kenshin knelt before the crude monuments and continued in prayer as Kaoru stood by and watched with her breath held, sensing the solemn tribute that the diminutive samurai was paying to those who rested there. He then leaned against his sakabatou and rose to his feet as he pulled the sword up and slid it back to its place on his left hip. He spoke softly to her.

"When I was with the slave traders, there were three other slaves, young women who took it upon themselves to watch over me because I was a child. They were always making sure that the overseer wouldn't beat me too severely, even at their own risk." He sighed as he continued, "They even gave me more food, sacrificing themselves constantly for me."

Kaoru listened intently as Kenshin went on. "One day, all of us slaves were passing this field when a group of robbers ambushed us. They killed the overseer and his men and as they came toward me, one of the ladies, Sakura-san and the others tried to shield me and they all were slain. As the only boy, I felt it was my duty to protect them but they protected me instead and lost their lives." He pursed his lips as he stared off into another time and place and added bitterly, "Maybe it would've been better if they had killed me instead."

Kaoru's eyes flew open and she said outraged, "Kenshin, don't say that!"

Kenshin shook his head and said, "Why not, it's true. And they almost did if not for the intervention of Hiko Seijiro the thirteenth, my shishou."

"Your master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu?" Kaoru queried her eyes wide.

"Uh-huh. I was holding one of the katanas the overseer had dropped when he was killed and was defending myself and the three ladies. The thieves slew them and then got ready to do the same to me when they suddenly collapsed and shishou was there, wiping his blade clean of their blood. He expressed some brief words of pity with me then he left. But he returned the next day and found me in the same place after I had spent all night burying the dead, even the thieves that shishou slew. He expressed his sympathy again, thinking the slave traders my parents but I told him my parents had died. He then asked me my name then changed it."

Kaoru's eyes were like saucers as she said, "You mean Kenshin's not your real name?"

He shook his head woodenly as he replied, "No. The name my parents had given me was Shinta. But shishou said that was too gentle a name for a swordsman so he renamed me Kenshin. But I kept my family name."

Kaoru was struck silent. She immediately became aware of the significance of this visit and the words spoken by the once cryptic rurouni samurai who had become indelibly entrenched in her life. He had always had an air of ubiquitous melancholy that hung about him like a miasma that she had attributed to his burden of perpetual guilt he carried from accidentally slaying his wife. But with what he had just imparted to her, there was more, a deep well of sorrow that he was encased in and bore stoically like a cross. She was filled with anguish for him and impulsively reached for his hand to offer solace.

"Oh, Kenshin," was all she could say, soft like a zephyr.

Kenshin felt her tiny hand encompass his and stared down at the joined members. He slowly lifted her hand and brought it to his lips to plant a kiss, his heart filled with gratitude at her presence at this place of sorrow.

His voice was husky with emotion as he lowered her hand. "Arigatou, Kaoru, koishii."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the absence of the honorific, the intimate sound of the endearment, and the look in Kenshin's eyes as he regarded her. There was sadness there but something else was burning deep within, an intense amethyst fire that both excited and frightened her simultaneously.

"Kenshin, you shouldn't feel guilty that you lived while your family and the three ladies died. I believe that it's because you have yet to live your purpose. Kami above moves in mysterious ways."

Kenshin shook his head as he answered laconically, "My purpose was to take lives. A hitokiri with no mercy." His voice was laced with self-loathing.

"Maybe at one time," Kaoru insisted gently. "But now your purpose is to protect the weak and those who cannot fight against the evil that still dwells within the hearts of men." She pulled her hand from his grasp and took hold of his shoulders in earnest.

"Kenshin, you have to realize that the manslayer is not your true self. The real you is the boy in this field who buried the dead, even those who were evil because it was the honorable thing to do. The boy whose heart now beats for the weak and whose sword is wielded to protect them."

Kenshin gazed upon the upturned alabaster face before him, sweetly encouraging and yet so strong that he felt his heart pound with a love so powerful he felt consumed by it, as if engulfed by a conflagration. She was just doing what she had always done, accepting and loving him unconditionally which in turn made him love her even more. 

He reached for and held her hand as he said softly. "We should be going, that we should." And he led her toward the road and away from the bitter reminders that lay interred with the bones buried there.

* * *

The clearing in the wilderness where Kenshin and Kaoru were to spend the night was bathed in the light of the rising moon. Darkness had fallen and Kenshin had just finished building a campfire. He knelt beside the flames adding twigs and sticks that he and Kaoru had gathered earlier and they flared as they licked greedily at the dried wood. Satisfied with the way the fire was going, Kenshin rose and frowning, cast his gaze toward a secluded woodland pool that was off in the near distance where Kaoru had gone to bathe. When they decided on their spot for the night and she saw the pool, sitting in the clearing so invitingly, in spite of his protests she insisted on bathing. He had tried to accompany her for protection purposes but she had adamantly refused, saying she had wanted to cleanse herself in private. Seeing his consternation, she had promised him that she would not be long. But that did not alleviate his concern and he kept a watchful albeit uneasy eye in the general direction of the pool.

Over by the placid pool, Kaoru had shed her kimono, hung it on a nearby branch and clad only in her undergarments she slipped into the lukewarm water, the pool having been heated by the sun all day. She submerged to completely wet herself and with a sliver of jasmine soap she had brought along with her, she worked up a lather to cleanse herself, rubbing the suds into her raven locks as well. She hummed softly as she became totally involved in her toilette and was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. . . .

Hidden in the heavy foliage a bit away, a pair of onyx eyes squinted at the bathing beauty as a lascivious grin bared the yellowed, cracked teeth of a scrawny man who was there giving them a feast. He called to a scruffy group of vagabond buddies off in another clearing.

"Hey, guys. Check this out!" he whispered hoarsely. He was immediately joined by the rest of his entourage who also gawked at the comely picture of the girl bathing in the moonlight.

"Ho, ho, what a lovely!" said the ringleader, a squat, powerfully built man with a swarthy complexion. "And she's all alone! Let's go!" 

They all crept stealthily to the pool as Kaoru was immersing herself to rinse the soap from her luxuriant hair. When she resurfaced, the four men grinned lustfully at her, their eyes raking over her barely revealed curves as the wet undergarments were pasted to her body. She gasped in surprise and rising fear, her eyes like saucers.

"Don't be afraid, little girl! We just want to be friends," the voyeur said coaxingly, his cracked teeth bared in the hideous semblance of a smile as he and his friends formed a semi-circle at the pool's edge.

"H-hentai! D-don't you come near me," Kaoru stammered as she tried to cover herself with her hands. Mou, of all the times to be without her bokken!

The ringleader came forward boldly as he leered, "A real little spitfire, eh? Well, me and my friends were just wondering what we could do for fun. Looks like now we know." He came closer as Kaoru backed fearfully away. . . .

Meanwhile, worried about her safety, Kenshin had decided to take a walk to the pool to see what was keeping Kaoru when he saw the group of thugs surrounding her in the pool. His eyes narrowed as fury began coursing through him like molten lava and his hand immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword. He made his way to the pool with all his assassin's stealth and overheard the exchange. . . .

"D-don't come any closer!" Kaoru warned in a wavering voice as both the man who had watched her and the ringleader entered the pool to flank her. They both grabbed her as the rest watched eagerly and were stopped by the unmistakable sound of a steel blade leaving its scabbard as it was drawn.

"If you value your life you'll take your filthy hands off her now!" Kenshin ordered in a guttural growl as the former hitokiri stepped into view. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. 

The ringleader laughed as he saw the diminutive samurai glowering at them. "And what have we here, a mouse playing at being a man?" He released Kaoru and came out of the water to face the livid swordsman.

"You're brave little man but nobody tells Nambu Benjiro, feared by even the yakuza what he can or cannot do and he intends to have this lovely bird for himself." 

"You speak of yourself in the third person like you are someone to be revered." Kenshin said flatly as he resheathed his sword and faced the man with his visage void of expression save the simmering anger in his eyes, narrowed, amber, and glowing. "But all I see here is a loathsome creature who preys on those weaker than himself and even lower, one who seeks to defile an innocent girl. For that alone you are the vilest form of vermin so prepare yourself for death." He readied himself for the fight, intending to flip the blade and stain it with blood for the first time.

"No, Kenshin," Kaoru said urgently. "Never mind me, no matter what, you mustn't kill!"

Nambu grinned at her as he reached a grimy paw to caress her ivory cheek as she shuddered in revulsion. "Don't worry about me pretty bird, worry instead for your wannabe savior because after we have our fun I'm going to break him in two." He sent a signal to his minions who advanced toward the swordsman menacingly with their own swords drawn.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the thug fondle his love. "You're not fit for her to walk on you black hearted bastard, I told you to get your filthy hands off her and I mean it or I'll slice you to ribbons!"

Nambu's ferret eyes narrowed at the insult as he spat, "Tough talk from one so tiny. Perhaps you think I'm affected by your brave words, but I'm not. I will not be denied my fun for the evening. Boys, take care of him now!" 

"Kenshin, NO!" Kaoru screamed, squeezing her eyes closed.

The group advanced with a cry as their leader sought to claim his prize. His action sealed his fate however as he reached a bold hand over to grasp Kaoru's bosom. She recoiled and screamed and there was a blur where Kenshin once stood. 

"HYAHHH!" A cry not unlike a feral animal was uttered as Kenshin leapt up and with his godlike speed and descended wielding his sakabatou. But he had heard Kaoru's scream and saw her close her eyes to avoid the carnage she was sure was about to commence so he made a decision in that split second and he did not flip the blade as he drew it out.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style, RYU SHOU SEN!" 

He struck the beefy Nambu at the neck, sending him flying with a spray of water. The once boastful ringleader was now sprawled on his back in a state of unconsciousness, but alive. The other members were dumbstruck by what they had seen and ceased their own attack as they watched the spectacle before them with disbelief. He then whirled on the terrified voyeur who also watched as Kenshin waylaid the tough Nambu.

"Remove your hands from her or I'll usher you into the afterlife on the tip of my sword." Kenshin barked, his patience thin. "Now!"

"Y-yes sir." 

The man needed no further prompting and he released Kaoru as she splashed through the water and to Kenshin's side. He resheathed his sword and retrieved her kimono from the branch she had hung it on, wrapped it around her as he held her securely against his side then pushed her gently aside as he crouched and reached for the sword again. He then glared at the group of vagabonds that had frozen into place when he struck down their leader as he got into a batoujitsou stance, ready for battle.

One of the other men stared at Kenshin and recognition lit in his eyes. "The batoujitsou! Red hair and a cross-shaped scar! You're the legendary Battousai!" he squeaked as fright flooded his face. The other two murmured the feared name in petrified reverence.

"F-forgive us, Battousai. We had no idea she was your woman. Please spare us." Their bravado gone, the men cowered and the voyeur was pleading on his knees as Kenshin straightened up and pulled Kaoru to him again.

"I suggest you gather your leader up and retreat as quickly as you can. If you don't I can promise that I will act without mercy. Anyone who dares to attempt to take what is mine will get their ride on the river Styx, courtesy of my blade. Now go." His tone brooked no disobedience.

"Yes, t-thank you, Battousai." They lifted the still unconscious Nambu and like rats scurried back into the dark woods, disappearing the same way they came. Kaoru shivered against Kenshin as she slumped in relief. 

He tightened his arms around her as he asked softly, "Are you all right, Kaoru? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No I'm fine. You came just in time, as always." She gazed into his warm violet eyes, her own glistening with a sheen of unshed tears.

He smiled tenderly at her. "I promised I would always protect you to my dying breath and that is what I will do, that I most certainly will." He scooped her up and carried her through the brush, back to their campsite.

Later, after eating a bit of dinner Kaoru had become drowsy, so Kenshin insisted that she rest and she laid down in one of the bedrolls, the excitement earlier having caught up to her. Her eyes closed the minute she laid her head on her arms and in such a position she resembled a slumbering child, her breathing soft and untroubled.

Kenshin sat near her with his back to a tree and his sakabatou resting on his shoulder as he studied her in the moonlight, his eyes soft but sad as he reflected on what had almost happened before. The crystalline pool that had been the place of her bath nearly became stained with blood. Granted the men who tried to harm her probably deserved to die, they were the dregs of society but still they were human lives and being so they had value. But as the time before when Jin-eh Ud-oh took her and paralyzed her with the Shin No Ippou, seeing Kaoru in mortal danger once again unleashed the Battousai in him that lurked just below the surface he had so carefully wrought of a peaceful rurouni. 

He sighed heavily as Hiko's words to him when he had learned the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki echoed in his head. . . .

**__**

"Live on Kenshin. Take value in life. Only then will you learn to use the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki and not revert to the manslayer within."

_I do Shishou. I do take value in life and preserving it even in those who are evil and deserve death. And I will do all in my power to protect the weak and vanquish those who would hurt or manipulate to further their own evil designs in this peaceful era. It's the only way I can truly atone for those lives I snuffed out with my own hands. _

But I can't help the tendency in me to go back to being that hitokiri when Kaoru's involved and she's in danger. She possesses my heart as surely as the sun possesses the noontime sky or the moon the night. The sight of her in danger sends fury surging through me like nothing else. Tonight, when I saw those scum holding and threatening her, I truly wanted to kill those men and even wished my sakabatou was a katana. I felt the old feeling of bloodlust as I did with Jin-eh. But, once again, it was Kaoru who brought me back to sanity at risk of her own life, to save me from myself.

He then gazed at the girl sleeping peacefully beside him as the moonlight danced on her raven tresses and he was dazzled, as he was the day he first laid eyes on her. He reached down and lovingly brushed her bangs back as he whispered to her slumbering form.

"Only you koishii, have the power to bring me into then bring me back from the brink of madness that is the Battousai inside me." He leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes as he too surrendered to sleep.

__

A/N: *the Japanese word for "cholera" is literally translated into "turn over" an eerie bit of imagery of how people turned over as the disease claimed their lives.

NEXT—THE SADNESS OF SHIMABARA


	5. SADNESS OF SHIMABARA

__

Author's Note: Okay everybody two warnings here. First, this chapter is a major spoiler for episodes 64-74, in the arc of the anime known as the Shimabara or Christian Arc in the "Tales of the Meiji" section of the anime (the third season, I believe). My suggestion to Rurouni Kenshin fans is if there aren't any fansubs on the web for this arc--- if you can't buy it, borrow it and watch it. The storyline is one of the finest in the anime and although not part of the original manga, a must see for Kenshin/Kaoru fans. The next warning is this—I have gone in a bit of a different direction than I had originally planned but considering that Kenshin and Kaoru are visiting the place where they met Shougo Amakusa and the storyline is all about the Japanese Christians, I have used elements to reflect that. If that offends some of you, I understand. I appreciate all reading this and especially those who review, I'll never beg for reviews but would greatly appreciate them.

To The Honorable Gucci whose own story "Intervention" inspired me to write this chapter—I dedicate it to you—God Bless you!

THE SADNESS OF SHIMABARA

The wooden ship glided through the waters off the coast of Honshu and Shikoku as it headed toward Nagasaki and Shimabara. Kenshin and Kaoru had joined the other passengers as they watched the outskirts of Shizuoka disappear behind them a day after spending the last month wandering through the wilderness and many villages to get to the port to board the craft to sail to the place where they first met Shougo Amakusa. The voyage was scheduled to take about a week and the couple made a vow to enjoy the leisurely trip.

The journey from the sight of his birthplace to Shizuoka had taken a few weeks as they traveled by foot basically living the life of nomads. Sometimes staying at people's homes or an occasional abandoned hut but mostly sleeping before a campfire, Kenshin took Kaoru to trod a condensed but similar path to the one he had for ten years as a rurouni before they had crossed paths in Tokyo. He took her through several villages as he explained to her the various incidents that required he wield his sword to protect or promote justice against those who would harm the weak or peaceful. Kaoru was amazed by the way he was sharing this part of his past with her with no subterfuge or hesitation and it just enforced the feeling within her that Kenshin had a plan in mind that involved them both. 

Kenshin stood at the ship's bow, staring out into the waters as his mind pondered the last time he and his friends took this particular journey. Shougo Amakusa was leading a group of Christians and had proclaimed himself the Child of God, using the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship to slay those government officials behind the persecution of his people and to join forces with Western powers who wanted to colonize Japan. He and his sister Sayo had genuine motives of creating a place of freedom and worship for those persecuted for following the Christ but was used by the evil Kaiou whose design was to use Shougo to destroy Japan for his own means of vengeance. Shougo was also seeking revenge, but his was for the senseless slaughter of his parents for nothing more than their steadfast beliefs for he had experienced both parents' deaths at the hand of those who hated them.

Kenshin sighed as he opened a small black leather volume that he found in his cabin on the ship. Curiosity had turned to fascination as he had read its contents, for it was the book known as the Bible, the holy book of the Christians that Shougo, Sayo and all their followers devoutly believed in. He had been curious by the faith of those that believed in a messiah that was the incarnate Son of God who died on a cross and shed his blood for the sins of others. The concept to one bloodstained as he was miraculous and awe-inspiring so he was totally absorbed by the various verses that gave him a glimmer of hope for forgiveness. To think that the God who created heaven and earth would give his son to die for one of his creations even one who killed so mercilessly as he did before and in some cases wanted to again was stunning to Kenshin. It helped him put into perspective his feelings as he was still brooding darkly about what had nearly taken place over a month ago. . . .

_I nearly killed again. And worse, I wanted to. Those men who accosted Kaoru in the woods deserved to die and I wanted nothing more than to empty their miserable bodies of their blood for trying to take her. But isn't it's wrong to take any life, even ones as evil as theirs? All life is precious to Kami-sama, even those whose bodies house hearts black as night that's what this book says. Yet deep in my own heart I can't stop the manslayer buried within to emerge when the one I love most is threatened._

He was still deep in thought when Kaoru strolled over to the former samurai's side and sighed softly to announce her presence but Kenshin did not stir, his attention totally involved in the book. She peeked over at the page he was so enraptured by and after a while finally ventured an inquiry.

"Kenshin, what is that book that you're reading?"

Kenshin looked at her and smiled an apology. "Forgive me, Kaoru. This book has me quite captivated, that it does."

"So what is it?" she wanted to know.

Kenshin turned to face her. "It's called a bible and as I recall it's the holy book of the Christians."

Kaoru gasped as she looked around worriedly. "Isn't that book still banned? The believers in it still worship in secret for fear of reprisal."

He laughed as he replied, "Not since the Meiji government allowed different beliefs to exist in the country." He sobered and added, " But you're right, the believers continue to worship in secret for there are those of the old shogunate who continue to persecute them."

"So where did you find it?"

"In my cabin. It was in the corner, covered by some old rags. It had apparently been discarded." He closed the book but not before marking his place to return. "I have to admit, however that I'm intrigued by the idea of redemption by the shedding of blood. I wandered throughout Japan for ten years to seek redemption because I did shed blood, so much blood," he said bitterly as he stared stonily ahead and once again became overtaken by guilt.

Kaoru nodded silently as she pondered these somber words. Since the fight with the scavengers in the wilderness when she was bathing, Kenshin had been mostly pensive and uncommunicative, unwilling to talk when he was so obviously disturbed. He was still polite and answered any question asked but he did not venture to talk about anything but mundane topics. It irked her that he had distanced himself from her yet she held her tongue sensing the need to give him space. So she did not push the issue but instead laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head and pasted his customary rurouni smile on, his mask. "I was just thinking it's a bit ironic that I should find this bible as we are approaching Shimabara, that it is." He reached up and squeezed Kaoru's hand. "I'm sorry to be worrying you, Kaoru-dono, that I am."

Kaoru took his hand in both of hers. "If you want to talk, Kenshin, I'm here."

Kenshin's eyes glowed as he extracted his hand and ran the back of it down her petal soft cheek in a soft caress. "I know. Arigatou, koishii." 

She blushed at the endearment and they both turned to watch the progress of the ship as it advanced toward Shimabara.

* * *

A few days later, the ship docked at Nagasaki and Kenshin and Kaoru disembarked and headed for the coastline where the isolated village of Shimabara lay, now abandoned by the Christians that had followed Shougo. The group of faithful who had long since departed for Holland with the kindly Dutch consul Sir Elston, who in turn promised the beleaguered group sanctuary in Amsterdam had been overjoyed by the prospect of living in a community that enabled them to worship without fear. The reminders of their 300 year persecution under the strict law in the Tokugawa era were still present as the field of crosses stood sentinel against the azure sky, stark silhouettes that spoke of the brutal punishment they underwent that reflected that of the Crucifixion of their Savior. Yet those who experienced this went willingly as Christ himself did to Calvary. 

Kenshin walked slowly into the cross-filled area that overlooked the waves and his heart was filled with reverence at what was represented there. For those Christians who gave their lives without hesitation rather than denounce their faith the cruel death that they experienced was merely a threshold to a greater existence, a life everlasting for all eternity and a crown of glory at the hands of their Father God. He reached for the book that he had found on the ship and it opened to the passage in the book of John chapter 3 verse 16:

**_For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life._**

Kaoru stood beside him and scanned the field of crucifixes with wide sapphire eyes, also feeling the sense of being on hallowed ground. Her eyes welled up as she spotted the different sizes of the crosses, some smaller for the children who undoubtedly went to their deaths, their entire lives before them cut short by the shogunate. She went forward slowly to stand before one such small cross and her heart broke as she began to sob quietly, sinking to her knees.

"How cruel," she murmured, tremulously, tears tracing tracks on her cheeks. She continued to mourn for the child that had undoubtedly died there when she felt gentle but strong hands grasp her shoulders. 

"Kenshin," she said softly, her voice breaking. "These crosses were for children."

"I know," his own voice was heavy with emotion. "Their innocent faith made them unafraid to face anything because of the promises of paradise. That's what the bible says."

Kaoru wiped at her watery orbs with the sleeve of her kimono. She turned to him and said, "Sometime, I'd like to read some of that book. Would you share it with me?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "If you wish, but it's still pretty new to me."

Kaoru smiled back as she assured him, "That's okay. It's just something else we can share."

Kenshin's eyes sparkled as he squeezed her hand and then they both rose and walked slowly away from the garden of crosses.

It was mid afternoon and the next stop was the seashore where the shack that offered them harbor after Shougo Amakusa's attack robbed Kenshin of his sight albeit temporarily, stood. The two chambered up the incline from the beach and Kenhin took Kaoru's hand and assisted her into the shelter, which was little more than some wood slats nailed haphazardly together. Kenshin took a good look around and noticed the various holes and crooked planks and mused to himself that the shelter was so flimsy a good gale would demolish it. Yet it had housed him and Kaoru for the few days before his final battle with Shougo and this was uppermost in his thoughts as his eyes scanned the ramshackle building.

Kaoru noticed his reflective expression, which was becoming commonplace on this journey and remarked softly. "It hasn't changed much since we were last here."

Kenshin nodded as he listened to the soft pounding of the sunlit waves as they kissed the shore. "I can still hear the waves and the breeze as it rustles the trees. I remember how that was a comfort to me as I sat here in darkness, that it was."

Kaoru nodded as she agreed. "Hai, it was peaceful here as we rested and gathered our strength for the next battle." She went over to the rope strung across the interior and mused, "It was also here I had repaired and rinsed out your clothes."

Kenshin moved over to her and grasped her shoulders. "I remember. You cared for me as I sat here and I said to you that it pained me more that you didn't have your smile. And it was true, the absence of your smile worried me more than the fact that I couldn't see."

Kaoru felt a thrill go through her, like a ripple on the glassy surface of a pond, reverberating as she again felt an intimacy growing between them and his hands gently kneaded her shoulders. She turned slowly to face him as his hands slowly slid from her shoulders to cup her face, his eyes glowing like twin amethysts on fire.

"As beautiful as the world appeared after my eyes were again opened the loveliest sight to greet me as I defeated Shougo and regained my sight was your smile, that it was." Kenshin's voice had deepened and was soft like a caress as his thumbs traced the outline of her lips. He studied her intently as a soft blush began on her ivory cheeks.

"Kenshin," she said breathlessly as he silenced her and drew her mouth slowly to his to join it with his own. 

His kiss was soft and insistent, teasing her lips open to receive him as her arms snaked around his torso and drew him in. Her response became eager as she experienced sensations new to her, her innocence and inexperience evident but not a hindrance to the tender passion from the titian haired swordsman. They both blossomed like morning glories to the dawn as long pent up feelings burst free of their fetters and the kiss deepened. Finally they drew apart, still locked in each other's arms as the sunset streamed through the worn slats and the ocean roar surrounded them.

Kenshin broke from the embrace and took Kaoru's hand. "Come, koishii we should find lodging for the night. Then tomorrow there is another place we should visit while we are here, that we should." And he assisted her out of the ramshackle shelter and on their way.

* * *

The next day they went to the grave that was a memorial to Mutoh Sayo, otherwise known as Lady Magdalia, the sister of Shougo Amakusa, whose life was short but dedicated to spreading the hopes and promises of Christianity to the small group of her brother's followers. Shougo was their leader but it was Magdalia who actually led them as they all worshiped God and adored her for the gentle ways she displayed God's love, especially to the children. She was ill with tuberculosis but her end came from a bullet as Sir Elston's assistant fired to kill him but she jumped in the range of fire, taking the hit to spare the Dutch consul and avert a possible war. This sad tale was all relayed to them from Sanosuke, who was eyewitness to the shocking turn of events and pummeled the man Santou for taking Magdalia's life. Sano was reluctant to admit it but he was devastated by the death of the lady apostle, having inadvertently fallen in love with her and became her protector after encountering her and her assistant on the road and saving her from some harassing police officers. On the way home, several times he became quiet and brooded, a manner very much unlike him, which arose the suspicions of his friends.

Kaoru and Kenshin came to the simple monument, which overlooked the sea that sparkled with the morning sunlight. The couple walked to the stone and then placed some flowers down at the base as both bowed their heads to say a prayer for the girl who wanted nothing more than to give hope to the oppressed. One her stone was etched this verse:**_ The people which sat in darkness saw great light; and to them which sat in the region and shadow of death light is sprung up._**

As he finished and rose, Kenshin drew out the black leather book that had so enthralled him recently and read aloud a passage he came across that also seemed to fit:

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

Kaoru came over and looked at the book. "That's really nice, Kenshin. Is that in the bible you've been reading?"

Kenshin nodded. "Uh-huh. It fit in with the prayer I said for Magdalia's soul, that it did."

Kaoru was contemplative as she remembered the previous evening. After eating in the dining room of an inn, Kenshin had arranged for two separate rooms and before turning in, Kaoru had knocked on the shoji to say good night to her companion. When he did not respond she had slid the portal open and stepped into the room.

**_"I just wanted to wish you a good night, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she noticed how engrossed he was, sitting by the lantern and reading. She approached him and knelt down._**

"Kenshin?"

He queried distractedly, "Aa?"

"I knocked on the shoji before I came in but you didn't answer. Is everything all right?" Kaoru gazed worriedly at him as his head remained bent over the tome.

Kenshin glanced up and then seeing Kaoru favored her with a smile. "I'm sorry, Kaoru I was so involved in reading, I didn't hear you. Did you need me for something?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Just wanted to say oyasuminasai to you. Are you still reading that book?"

Kenshin nodded as he replied, "Aa. I wanted to see what it was that would move people so that they wouldn't hesitate to give up their lives. The words in here promise a life everlasting where there would be no more tears. To those whose lives were in constant danger that represents real hope, that it does. "

Kaoru looked intently at him as he continued as if in deep reflection, "When I was in the Ishin Shishi, we were sure that laying down our lives for what we believed was a just cause was the noblest of aspirations. And we took lives believing that those opposite us, the Shinsengumi, were the evil ones. We acted as judge and jury as we manslayers took lives. But as I have known these eleven years it was a wrong calling. Reading this book makes me see that life is precious and to use it to live for others is the noblest calling as we press on for the greater prize in the afterlife. And to think that I, stained with all my sins, I could still be redeemed is…miraculous."

Kaoru said softly, "Sounds to me like what is in that book had already been ingrained in your heart and just affirms your beliefs."

Kenshin nodded at her in assent. "I'm finding myself in agreement with a lot of what is said in these pages, that I am. This book that is the foundation to the Christian faith is very intriguing."

Kaoru saw that Kenshin's words from the night before were displayed in his actions as he stood before the monument to Lady Magdalia his brow furrowed as he mused. She in turn knelt down and paid her respects, her mind on the first time she had met Shougo's sister. . . .

**_Flashback:_**

She had left the area that Kenshin had bade her to stay to go after some curious children of the believers who had revealed themselves and so she and Yahiko chased after them. But she took a turn and became lost as she stumbled upon a cave that appeared endless, leading deep into the bowels of the hills that surrounded the beach. She was following the path aimlessly as she was frightened by the skulls and numerous remains of others and ran shrieking until she saw a light in the distance. Curiosity replaced fright as Kaoru continued her trek and discovered Shougo Amakusa in his subterranean sanctuary. She gasped and he turned and acknowledged her as "Himura's woman" which surprised her but she did not refute the statement as she told him her name. They had then had a heated discourse about the upcoming battle during which Shougo's sister entered and interrupted. 

The two women gazed at each other as Kaoru introduced herself. But she had noticed there was a spark, a feeling of common ground as she saw the calm serenity within the worried jade depths of Magdalia's eyes. Shougo then stated the time had come for the battle and took Kaoru along for insurance to face Kenshin. . . .

Later, after the final battle and Kenshin's defeat of him, Shougo was incarcerated, waiting in prison as the Japanese government decided the fate of him and his followers. Kaoru felt led by her compassionate heart to visit him and as she gave him the letter and Magdalia's medallion that Sanosuke had entrusted her with. As he thanked her, she mentioned the feeling of fellowship she had felt for his sister. He responded with eyes of gratitude that had Sayo been there and heard her, she would have said she found a life-long friend in Kaoru.

End Flashback

Kaoru felt warmth in her heart and again she felt the regret of not getting to be friends with the sweet woman who rested there, the woman who had stolen Sanosuke's heart. As they all left Shimabara a few days after Shougo and his followers, the former fighter for hire was silent and withdrawn on the boat ride to Osaka, very unlike him, even Kenshin it seemed could not get through to him. He did finally snap out of it somewhat and was back to himself for the most part but there were times he would just sit on the ship's deck, deep in thought.

"Poor Sayo and Sanosuke," Kaoru whispered a tear for the tragedy slipping from her sapphire orbs as she bowed and rose. She went to Kenshin's side as he stood there waiting.

Kenshin nodded as she asked, "Did Sano ever tell you about her?"

"Not much," came the laconic reply. "It appears that Sano deals best with his pain by burying it. But I could tell that Magdalia-dono meant a great deal to him, that she did." 

It was Kaoru's turn to nod as she remarked regretfully, "It's too bad that they never got a chance for happiness. Life truly is fleeting."

"Aa," Kenshin agreed as the words of his beloved echoed in his head. _Life is truly fleeting. Kaoru is right, life is something that can disappear like smoke on the wind. It's late April and time to finalize these plans I've made to make Kaoru my wife putting the past to rest at last and forging our future together._

He grasped her elbow and said with mild authority, "It's time for us to leave and go on, Kaoru. Let's go back to get our things at the inn and sail off."

She studied him as they began walking back to Nagasaki. "Where are we headed next, Kenshin?"

He did not miss a step as he replied, "We are going to…Kyoto."

****

NEXT---HIKO'S BLESSINGS ****

****


	6. HIKO'S BLESSINGS

__

Author's Note: Thanks so much for everyone reading this—I see by the hits and my stats that people are enjoying this story and it motivates me to strive for higher quality. And for my ever faithful reviewers—your approval and feedback is spurring me on—many thanks!—

BTW the flashback at the end was my description of ep 1 of the anime and chapter 1 of the translated manga—not a word-for-word transcription because I have a thing about copying others work—I hate plagiarism.

****

Glossary of Japanese words and terms

****

Busu—Ugly—Yahiko calls Kaoru this constantly—the brat--^__^

Minna—Everybody—the group that a person associates with

Baka---Idiot

Deshi—Assistant or apprentice 

****

Shishou—Master

Hai---Yes

Aa—Yeah—mostly used by men.

Sessha---Literally "this one" or "this unworthy one"

HIKO'S BLESSINGS

It was May 3rd in the twelfth year of the Meiji and the warm and humid air was a harbinger of the summer to come with the sakura trees in full bloom, raining their petals down like a blizzard with each breeze. The Akabeko was teeming with activity, in the midst of their lunch rush and Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko were kept hopping with the other waitresses to serve the hungry masses. 

Sanosuke came sauntering in and approached a frazzled Tae as the steady hum of her patron's conversations enveloped the environs of the busy restaurant. He tapped the trim proprietress on her shoulder to get her attention.

Startled, Tae whirled about and upon seeing Sano's lanky figure smiled as she took a menu. "Ah Sanosuke-san, I take it you'd like your usual table?"

"Sure Tae but that's not the only reason I'm here. I just got a letter from Kenshin and Kaoru so I figured you and Yahiko would like to hear what they said."

"What ya say? You heard from Kenshin and Kaoru?" Yahiko's coal black head popped out of nowhere and his coffee eyes pinned the former fighter for hire.

Sanosuke nodded as he unfolded the missive and began to read:

_Hello minna-_

We are now in Nagasaki and will be leaving for Kyoto tomorrow. So far the trip has been interesting, Kenshin has taken me to the village where he was born and the place where he first met Seijuro Hiko. We plan to go to Kyoto and I wonder why because Kenshin has so many unhappy memories there but he just said that's where we're off to next with no real explanation. I sense something else with him but am not pushing, I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready.

Yahiko, are you behaving yourself? Make sure you do all you can to help Tae and when we get home we'll bring you something.

"Sheesh, busu! Can't you ever cut me a break, I'm not a baby," Yahiko complained as Sano continued:

_Sanosuke, I hope you don't mind but we visited Sayo's grave to say a prayer for her since Shougo and the rest are in Holland now. We know that it would be something you would have done if you could._

Sano paused as he pondered the written words. "That's jou-chan for you. Always thinking of others." He wiped his eyes, cleared his throat and went on:

_We'll be home probably by the end of May. Kenshin figures that our journey's end will be about then. Until that time I send our warm wishes and regards—_

Kaoru.

Sano folded the letter and shoved it in his pocket as he remarked, "Well, I guess Kenshin hasn't popped the question yet."

Tae's eyes widened as she demanded, "Popped the question? Are you saying that Ken-san is going to ask Kaoru-chan to marry him?" She grabbed hold of Sanosuke's arms. "I'm Kaoru's friend you _have_ to tell me!"

Sano swallowed hard as he realized that he was doing exactly what Kenshin had forbidden him to do but with Kaoru not around he figured that no harm was being done.

"Hai, he is. He bought a ring and plans to give it to her when he asks her to be his wife."

"Oh how wonderful!" Tae exclaimed joyously. "I was hoping and praying that he was going to do that when she told me he wanted to go away with her."

"Hai, it's about time," Yahiko interjected. "We all knew since Enishi kidnapped Kaoru that Kenshin was ready to declare himself. He was destroyed when he thought she was dead."

Tae and Sano nodded in somber agreement. When Enishi had planned his jinchuu, he had made a mannequin that resembled Kaoru and marred it with a cross-shaped scar on the left cheek to make Kenshin believe that his beloved was taken away from him as cruelly as the grief-stricken Enishi had seen his beloved sister Tomoe snatched from him. Kenshin was so devastated, believing the mannequin to actually be Kaoru, he left to languish in Rakuminmura until his friends came and brought him back. He then discovered that Kaoru was still alive and in Enishi's clutches so he went to rescue her. After that ordeal, Kenshin, who had always been fiercely protective of Kaoru was almost obsessive about keeping her safe, insisting that she go no place without him.

"Aa," Sano said thoughtfully. "He believes the time has come to make an honest woman out of jou-chan. Not that there was ever anything improper between them but the local wags have had a field day with the fact that jou-chan is a young single woman living with a man who's a former Imperialist hitokiri. And the legendary Battousai to boot."

Tae and Yahiko nodded again as Tae brightened up. "Well, I'm thrilled for her. So when they come back, we'll throw a big celebration for them, an engagement party."

"All right! Free food!" Sano crowed.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and said in disgust, "Once a mooch, always a mooch."

"Who you callin' a mooch, punk?"

* * *

__

In Kyoto, the boat docked and the passengers were streaming down the gangplank, Kenshin and Kaoru as well as the sea breeze gently brushed them and followed them into the city from the dock. Kaoru was following Kenshin obediently as her mind was teeming with questions as to why they were in the city that held such sorrow for the former hitokiri.

"Kenshin?"

He turned and faced her. "Aa?"

She nervously plunged ahead. "Why are we here in Kyoto?"

Kenshin smiled somewhat enigmatically as he replied, "We are expected as guests."

"By whom?" Kaoru wanted to know.

"At the Aoiya for one place," Kenshin informed her as they headed toward the marketplace. "But first we are expected at my shishou's hut, that we are."

Kaoru was incredulous. "You mean Hiko Seijuro?"

"Aa."

Kaoru stopped and Kenshin turned to see what the reason was for her hesitation. She gazed at him in total bafflement as she asked, "And why are we expected at Hiko's?"

Kenshin took hold of her shoulders to reassure her. "There is a good reason but I can't tell you yet. Just trust me, koishii." He planted a kiss on her forehead and then took her elbow to continue their trek.

After stopping to purchase a jug of sake they headed out of the city and into the wilderness leading to Hiko's mountain. As they walked along silently, Kaoru was musing about the entire journey to this point. It was proving to be a sojourn of great import to Kenshin as it appeared that they visited places that had meaning to him and she sensed that he was going through a personal exploration as they journeyed forth. Kaoru could sense his introspection but even more so his wanting to confront past struggles again to set things in his mind. And his nearly continuous study of the bible he had found seemed to be assisting him to not only come to terms but to achieve total peace, something that had eluded him for over ten years. 

As she thought about the bible and the words he had been sharing with her from its pages, she too could feel a peace that passed all understanding, as the words brought a strange yet welcome comfort to her. Her heart, filled with love for the rurouni swordsman, wanted to be in perfect synchronization with him and whatever he was putting himself through. She felt a deep sense of joy at being able to walk through the experience by his side and was thrilled to his wanting to have her with him.

It was nearing sunset when the hut that housed the ex-swordsmaster turned eccentric artist came into view. As they drew closer the door opened and the tall, lean, and imposing figure of Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth stepped out with his usual hawkish visage slightly scowling.

"Well, it's about time you got here! It's enough that you requested for me to receive you but to be this late in the day arriving is quite rude." He sighed in resignation as he continued, "Yet knowing my baka deshi, I suppose I cannot expect more. Well I'm sure you're both hungry so if you'll come inside, we can all have something to eat." He turned and headed into the dwelling while Kenshin and Kaoru followed.

Kenshin wordlessly handed Hiko the jug of sake. Hiko took it and said sarcastically, "It appears you did have the grace at least to remember to bring your host a token." He uncorked the jug and took a healthy draught.

Kenshin glared at his master and retorted, "You speak to me of bad manners yet you have not had the courtesy to greet Kaoru-dono properly."

Hiko glared back and then turned to Kaoru and said, "Forgive me, Kamiya-san. It is good to see you again." 

Kaoru bowed in respect as she responded, "Thank you for receiving us, Hiko-san. We're sorry to be troubling you."

Hiko took another swig from the jug and then said, "It's never a trouble to me to host a lovely young lady." He bowed and a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "However, my baka deshi always seems be so bold as to beg favors from me depending on my innate kindness to grant them."

Kenshin bristled as he snapped, "If you didn't want us to come, you should have written me back before we left." He grasped Kaoru's elbow and said crossly, "We won't be troubling you." He pulled her to the door.

Hiko laughed harshly, "Kenshin, you really are a piece of work. Don't you know that when you have a lady with you, you're supposed to see to her comfort?" He came and took Kaoru's other elbow and said graciously, "Kamiya-san please have a seat and forgive the rudeness of my baka deshi. He was never schooled in the social graces."

The former manslayer scowled as Kaoru smiled and sat on one of the three cushions set up. "Thank you Hiko-san," she said sweetly as Kenshin took a seat on the cushion beside her.

Hiko took the final seat and set the jug of sake down. "If you'll be so kind to wait, dinner will be served shortly." He rose and headed to the other room and then came shortly out with a tray bearing bowls of rice, vegetables, and some tea.

During the course of the meal Hiko appeared to be quite talkative, regaling Kaoru with stories about Kenshin's boyhood while the latter seethed in total embarrassment. Kaoru giggled at some of the anecdotes but restrained herself when she saw the gold sheen in the violet depths of Kenshin's eyes so she settled down.

Hiko got up to bank the fire and then took another powerful swallow of the jug as he commanded Kenshin, "Hey baka deshi, go take the bucket to the spring and get us some more water."

Kenshin rose and picked up the bucket saying under his breath, "If he knew we were coming, why didn't he go get the water himself earlier."

"What was that, Kenshin?" Hiko barked.

"Nothing," his deshi said sullenly. "I'll be right back, Kaoru-dono." He headed out into the woods as Kaoru and Hiko sat wordlessly. Suddenly after about ten minutes Hiko spoke.

"I have something to say to you, Kamiya Kaoru." He took another long draught of sake and then continued, "I feel that you are an exceptional young woman both spirited and beautiful."

Kaoru blushed in pleasure as she murmured, "Arigatou, Hiko-san."

Hiko grunted as he drank deeply of the jug again. "I have something else to say. I was very impressed with the way you fought against Shishio's Juppongatana last year. You have an extraordinary swordsman's spirit. Kenshin is indeed blessed for if any woman could suit him, if would be you." He then rose to his feet and went into the other room then came out with a delicately wrought piece of pottery which he handed to a stunned Kaoru.

"I made this for you as a special gift." 

Kaoru carefully took the pottery in both her hands and gazed at the intricate design painted on its face. It amazed her how so powerfully built and strong a man as Hiko could paint a design so fragile and fine, he was a true artist. It was a sword entwined by a sprig of jasmine enclosed in a heart, beautifully rendered and baked on.

"Oh, Hiko-san it's just lovely," she whispered, deeply touched.

"Humph," Hiko grunted as he heard the shuffling sound of approaching footfalls. The sight form of Kenshin filled the doorway, carrying a full bucket of water as he entered and placed it by the door.

"I see you've returned. It certainly took you long enough," Hiko growled as he strode over to the corner and picked up a bedroll. He gestured to the one Kenshin set down earlier when he and Kaoru entered the hut. 

"Get your bedroll and follow me," the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu bade his deshi. Over his shoulder he stated, "The futon in the corner is for you to use, Kamiya-san. Oyasuminasai."

"Can't I say oyasuminasai to Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked peevishly.

"Then hurry up and say it and let her go to bed so we can," Hiko replied irritably.

Sighing, Kenshin approached Kaoru and took her arms as he smiled fondly at her. "Oyasuminasai, Kaoru. Have sweet dreams." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Kaoru responded, "Oyasuminasai, Kenshin. See you in the morning." They both gazed deeply into each other's eyes, words unspoken of both wanting to remain together but Hiko's flat voice broke the spell.

"Let's go, Kenshin."

Kenshin sighed and exited as Hiko pulled the door shut leaving Kaoru in the cabin with only the dying embers of the fire as her light. She laid down on the futon and closed her eyes, her mind teeming with the words spoken by Hiko until sleep claimed her.

* * *

Kenshin followed Hiko into the woods with nary a word spoken between them. He wondered what had transpired between his shishou and his koishii that had Hiko so willing to play the part of a gentleman a rarity for one as brusque as he. From the look on Kaoru's face when he returned to the hut with the water, something of great import had taken place and now by evidence of Hiko's manner, something that was affecting him as well.

They came to a clearing not far from the waterfall where they had trained by so many times so Hiko dropped his bedroll and knelt down to spread it out. Kenshin followed suit as he too spread his bedroll out. He hesitated as he opened his mouth then the curiosity got the better of him.

"Shishou?"

Hiko continued his preparations. "Aa?" 

Kenshin pressed on. "Did something happen with you and Kaoru-dono?"

Hiko sighed as he replied, "She is an exceptional young woman. I told her that she had an amazing swordsman's spirit. And from what I saw at the Aoiya with the defeat of the Juppongatana, her father taught her well."

Kenshin's eyes grew soft as a small smile curved his lips. "That he most certainly did. She is a tremendous fighter and yet one of the kindest and gentlest people I ever knew, that she is."

Hiko studied his baka deshi with a knowing glint. "So you wrote me that you intend to propose to her?"

Kenshin nodded then reached into his sleeve and withdrew the velvet box, which he handed to Hiko. The swordsmaster took and cracked open the box to peruse its contents then took out the ring to examine it more closely. The sapphire caught a stray moonbeam and glittered with a blue fire.

"Hmmm. Nice." He replaced it and then handed the box back to Kenshin. Hiko pinned him with penetrating eyes. "So you're finally ready to go forward and are resolved to what happened in the past?"

Kenshin's eyes clouded for a moment as he thought about Tomoe. He was certain when she died by his sword and he wept bitterly cradling her still form that he would never again love another and would go to the grave having loved only her. But now he knew that it was not the case, he was very deeply in love again and even his love for Tomoe was not the depth of the love he bore for Kaoru. While Tomoe had rescued him from the battousai in him, Kaoru had the power to both drive him to that insanity and bring him back. She provided a healing haven where his soul was refreshed and the life of a normal man was made available to him. For that alone he would love and protect her forever. Yet still there was that hesitation, that doubt. . . .

"Have you done that, Kenshin? Have you put the past to rest?" Hiko asked softly. "I sense in you some lingering doubts."

As usual Hiko was immensely perceptive. "Hai, I am still wondering how one as Kaoru could love one as stained as sessha. It still makes me reluctant to burden her with everything that comes with me." Kenshin stared stonily off at the waterfall in the distance flowing like quicksilver in the moonlight.

Hiko probed, "And your feelings for Tomoe? Are you resolved in that? Because if you aren't, to marry Kamiya-san would be a grave injustice to her."

"That's the problem. There are times I believe it would be best if I remove myself from her life and allow for her to find a mate more suitable. And there's always Tomoe."

"Why should that surprise you? You loved her very much."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "I know. I wanted to propose to Kaoru several times on this journey but I can't seem to bring myself to actually doing it. There's a part of me that believes that---,"

"You'd be betraying Tomoe," Hiko finished for him.

Kenshin nodded woodenly as his shishou continued, "Then you need to confront your unresolved feelings for your dead wife. To marry Kaoru-san with these feelings still evident is wrong."

Kenshin turned and inquired, "I'm curious, Shishou. When did you develop such a fondness for Kaoru-dono? It seems you have a softness in your heart for her."

Hiko leaned back as he replied, "When I saw that she had traveled all the way from Tokyo to Kyoto just to see you I at first thought that she was just another cloying female. But when I saw what she and the kid did with the Onewabanshuu to the Juppongatana before I came and defeated Fuji of the Destruction Team I knew she was extraordinary young lady."

He continued, "She was very worried for you when you were off at battle with Shishio. I had comforted her by assuring her that although you were a baka deshi, you still were _my_ deshi. It was then that I knew she was the woman to stand by your side." He laid down on the bedroll and watched as Kenshin withdrew a small black book from his sleeve pocket and opened it to read. 

Curious, Hiko asked as he yawned, "So what's that you're reading?"

Kenshin replied absently, "It's a book called the bible. A book of great encouragement and insight. It has given me strength, that it has." 

"The bible? Isn't that the Christian book? What are you doing with it?" Hiko demanded.

Kenshin sighed as he closed the book, again marking his place. "I found it on the ship to Nagasaki before Kaoru-dono and I went to Shimabara. I began reading it and found I agreed with a lot it says, that I do."

"Are you considering becoming a Christian, Kenshin?" Hiko's tone was slightly mocking as Kenshin felt his ki rise and he bristled.

"I am considering a great deal for my future, Shishou. Oyasuminasai." Kenshin lay down and turned his back to his shishou, dismissing him.

"Humph! Well, oyasuminasai." Hiko himself turned and fell asleep.

Kenshin closed his eyes as the soothing sound of the waterfall lulled him and his ire cooled. His revered shishou could irk him like no other and tonight was no different. Yet what he said about Kaoru was just an affirmation of what he himself felt for the lovely kendo teacher that he intended to make his bride. He smiled as he recalled the day in Tokyo when he first met Kaoru:

**_Flashback:_**

It was a foggy evening when Kenshin first walked into the outskirts of Tokyo, the city that had been known as Edo and that Meiji government had decided to make the new capital of Japan. His ten-year wandering about the country brought him here, out of curiosity mostly to see the new capital started by the peaceful regime he had helped create. But the prize came at a price, the lives of countless men slain by his ruthless katana as he served in the Ishin Shishi. It was through that he had gained the name of Hitokiri Battousai, a name feared by all. The moniker that struck terror in the hearts of all was one he wore with regret yet it stayed with him and that fateful evening a feminine voice shouted it, causing him to stop.

"Hitokiri Battousai! At last I've found you!"

Kenshin turned slowly and beheld a lovely visage and petite figure with hair black as a raven's wing, brandishing a bokken fearlessly.

"For two months you have murdered at will. Tonight it ends! Prepare yourself!" And she charged at Kenshin who used his skill and godlike speed leapt up to dodge her attack and ended up crashing on some plants set out near a gate.

"Oro?"

She sneered, "Don't play the fool with me! Why else would you be carrying a sword when you know they're outlawed!" The girl reached and grabbed Kenshin's sword, sliding it out of the sheath and studied it and her sapphire eyes widened in surprise as she saw it was a sakabatou and an unused one. "The sharp edge is on the wrong side."

"That's right," Kenshin said as he rose and brushed himself off. "It cannot kill anyone."

"So you're not the murderer Battousai?" the girl asked her pretty face showing both repentance and dismay.

"No, I am rurouni. A swordsman with no destination that wandered into Tokyo." He smiled at the girl admiring her mixture of porcelain beauty and fiery courage. To take on a murderer calling himself "Battousai" by herself she had to be something.

She asked him curiously, "But why would a rurouni need to carry a blade as this?" But before he could answer a sharp report of a police whistle interrupted, taking the girl's attention. Without a word, she tossed the sword to Kenshin and grabbed her bokken to race over to where the police had a huge bearded man surrounded. 

Kenshin slid the sakabatou on his left hip and said musingly, "Looks like something interesting to check out over there." He made his way to where the commotion was.

The police swordsmen all circled the bearded man menacingly. "You're under arrest for carrying a sword! Come peacefully or face the consequences!"

The man laughed as he snarled, "You dare to think you can take on Battousai? Then come and meet your doom!" 

As the patrolmen were about to advance, there was a flash and the girl who had accosted Kenshin in the alley came at the giant. "Prepare yourself, Battousai! HYAHHH!" She swung her bokken at the behemoth but he laughed at her as he slashed the wooden weapon in two and then slashed her arm, drawing blood.

"Now wench, taste Battousai's blade as I send you into the afterlife!" The man drew back his katana and prepared to split the girl in two but a flash appeared before him, scooping up the girl and spiriting her out of harm's way.

The man slashed at the police officers sending them sprawling as he shouted, "I am Hitokiri Battousai! I use the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!" He then took off into the night.

Over in the distance Kenshin cradled the slender form of the beauty who attacked him earlier as she called out to the retreating battousai, "No! Come back, battousai I'm not finished with you!" To the rurouni she railed, "Put me down, I can't let him get away!"

"You're being reckless. You can't go after him." His deceptively strong arms tightened around her, refraining her from taking off after the man battousai.

"You don't understand! He's killing in the name of my father's sword style and dojo!"

"But you can't do anything now. You're injured," Kenshin said gently.

She ignored him as she continued to struggle and then the exertion coupled with the wound she had sustained caused her to lose consciousness. She became limp in his arms.

Kenshin studied the piquant face with sooty lashes resting on high cheekbones and again was captivated as he murmured, "Well, she is a courageous girl, that she certainly is."

End Flashback

Kenshin smiled at the memory as he fingered the velvet box. His heart pounded with love as the relaxing sound of rushing water of the falls worked its magic on him and he fell asleep.

****

NEXT---BACK TO KYOTO

****

****


	7. BACK TO KYOTO

__

Author's Note: Here's chapter 6 and our favorite couple heads back to Kyoto. This actually is a bridge chapter that will segue into the next chapter where Kenshin keeps his promise in ep 62 to Tomoe to return to her grave. And the date is May 14th 1879—a year from when he said an anguished good-bye and both Kaoru and he were torn apart—yet the occasion this time is just the opposite. Thanks to all who have read and especially those reviewing.

To PraiseDivineMercy this chapter is dedicated to you—thanks for the wonderful suggestion—I used it here and it fit perfectly.

****

Glossary of Japanese words and terms

Onegai—Please

Shinobi—Another word for ninja

Iie--No

BACK TO KYOTO

The early morning sun kissed the bright green new leaves of the treetops as the landscape was serenaded with the chirp of the birds and the hum of bumblebees in the balmy spring air. Kaoru had gotten up and folded Hiko's futon then washed up and got dressed anticipating the return of the men from their night in the wilderness, and debated with herself as whether or not to make breakfast for them. Cooking was not her forte and embarrassed, she did not want to have Hiko discover that her ways with preparing food left much to be desired.

At the clearing, both Hiko and Kenshin were up and preparing to return to the hut. Hiko rolled his blankets up and slung the roll on his shoulder as Kenshin did the same. The men began their trek back with their minds full.

Hiko broke the silence as he inquired, "So where are you off to next?

Kenshin replied flatly, "We are heading into Kyoto. We are expected at the Aoiya, that we are."

Hiko nodded, "I see. So you have stuck up an alliance with the Onewabanshuu, have you?"

"Aa. They have become our friends, that they have. Misao-dono and Shinomori Aoshi have proven themselves to be loyal and true."

Hiko said, "As I have said before, my baka deshi has made himself some good friends."

Kenshin just nodded and grinned.

They continued the rest of the way back to the hut in silence. . . .

Kaoru ran her hairbrush through her midnight strands as she did each morning, finishing her toilette. She sighed, worried as she tied the lavender ribbon in her freshly brushed raven locks wondering when Kenshin and Hiko would get back. Her thoughts were interrupted and her worry put to rest when she then heard the unmistakable slap of Kenshin's modest straw sandals as she went to the doorway of the hut and watched the two men approaching from the woods as if the trees had parted for them. She went out to greet them with a sunny smile.

"Ohayo gozimasu, Kenshin, Hiko-san. Did you sleep well?"

Kenshin's violet eyes were infused with the warmth of the morning sun as he gazed on his beloved. "Ohayo gozimasu, Kaoru. Hai, arigatou." He took her hands in his and squeezed them.

Kaoru blushed and then addressed Kenshin's shishou. "Arigatou for allowing me to use your futon, Hiko-san."

Hiko smirked as he grunted and then answered, "It was nothing. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, I did. But I didn't make any breakfast. I'm afraid I'm not a very good cook." Kaoru said this as she lowered her head in shame.

Kenshin laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's all right. I'll fix breakfast." And he went to the back room to prepare the meal.

Hiko stepped forward and reached for his jug of sake to take a drink. "That's the one thing my baka deshi could do. When he was here, he could prepare meals that were halfway decent." He took another belt of the sake as Kaoru nodded.

After breakfast, Kenshin and Kaoru prepared to leave Hiko's. They gathered their belongings as the austere Hiten Mitsurgi Ryuu master watched impassively and they headed for the door to head out. Hiko followed them as Kaoru turned to address him. 

"Arigatou Hiko-san for everything." She bowed respectfully as Hiko flashed a half smile.

"I'm glad you had a pleasant visit, Kaoru-san," Hiko said evenly. He eyed Kenshin in an inscrutable manner that Kenshin seemed to pick up and in turn nodded as he took Kaoru's elbow to head off.

"Come, Kaoru. We mustn't keep those at the Aoiya waiting, that we mustn't."

Hiko watched as the couple faded from sight and he drank deeply of his sake. "Humph!" he grunted and turned back to go in his hut.

They entered the outskirts of Kyoto and Kenshin felt that old shadow, the feeling of overwhelming sadness that he felt whenever he came to Kyoto, descend. It was still a place filled with regrets for him, a place that reminded him of the violence and blood of the Bakumatsu, and the lives his own hands snuffed out. Most especially and painfully one particular life. . . . 

Kaoru noted the pensive manner of the former hitokiri who was the man that she would love forever and sensing his melancholy, took his hand in hers to comfort him. 

"Kenshin."

Kenshin stopped and turned to gaze at the lovely sapphire eyes that sparkled for him like twin limpid pools and the sweet compassion that flowed to him from their depths. His heart pounded as Kaoru's face lit with a tender smile and then like a curtain, the shadow of the past lifted and he saw the spring sun.

"I'm all right, Kaoru, that I am. You needn't worry about me." His eyes were softly reassuring but they also held an intensity that caused her heart to flutter in her chest like a captive bird in a cage. 

Kenshin smiled as he said, "Come koishii, everybody is waiting for us at the Aoiya." He took her elbow gently and they headed for the hostel.

In front of the popular inn, the ninja turned maid Omasu was in front, rinsing the walkway as she prepared for any guests like every morning following breakfast. She dipped the ladle in the rain gathering trough in the front of the building and poured the contents on the walkway, rinsing the dust from the road away. She was so intent in her task, that she failed to notice the approaching duo strolling up the street and was startled when she looked up into the smiling visages of Kenshin and Kaoru. Her coffee eyes flew open and then recognizing the two she greeted them warmly.

"Ohayo gozimasu, Himura-san, Kaoru-san," Omasu said cheerfully as she bowed. "Okina and Misao-chan have been awaiting your arrival."

Kaoru smiled as she responded, "Ohayo gozimasu, Omasu."

Kenshin also smiled and bowed. "Arigatou for receiving us."  


She put the ladle down and opened the door. "Onegai, follow me." The three entered the Aoiya and as soon as they entered, Kenshin and Kaoru were tackled by the petite ninja dynamo known as Makimachi Misao. Her exuberant greeting was even more energetic than usual as her happiness at seeing her friends was bubbling over.

"Kaoru! Himura! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Misao exclaimed joyfully as she embraced both then just Kaoru, hugging the older girl who was like a sister to her tightly. The two immediately began to chatter.

Kenshin beheld the energetic welcome with a smile as the tall figure of Okina came into view. The bearded elderly man's angular face broke into a warm smile as he came forward to bow.

"Himura-san, it's good to see you," he said heartily then pulled Kenshin aside and spoke to him sotto voce, "I have prepared your rooms as you asked. Have you done the deed yet?"

"I'm grateful," Kenshin murmured back. "No, not yet, I have to do one thing first. But before that, I want to speak with Aoshi. Is he available?"

"He is at the shrine for his morning reflections. You can speak with him there."

"Arigatou, Okina-san." Kenshin then turned to Kaoru and said, "I'll be at the shrine with Aoshi, Kaoru. Do not worry about me, I'll be back shortly."

"All right, Kenshin."

He smiled and leaned in to plant a small kiss on her forehead. "See you in a bit." He then walked out the front door and into the crowd.

Kenshin's affectionate gesture toward Kaoru did not go unnoticed by Misao's sharp teal orbs. "Ohhh Kaoru, you and Himura seem quite close, even closer than you were before," she insinuated slyly as she hooked an arm around her friend. "And it appears he's stopped using the honorific when speaking to you. Hmmm."

Kaoru glanced at the girl ninja who was grinning knowingly at her and her dormant suspicions arose. She could not put her finger on it, but with the way they were received, it was apparent that prior arrangements had been made by Kenshin for them to stay there at the Aoiya. And Misao was right, Kaoru had noticed most recently on their jaunt that Kenshin had become more open with subtle expressions of affection with the noticeable drop of the honorific after her name. Then something really peculiar happened that had Kaoru going. 

Misao took hold of Kaoru's left hand and stared at it, evoking a puzzled look from the kendo teacher who queried, "Misao, what's the matter? Why did you grab my left hand and why are you staring at it so?"

Misao, noting the still bare ring finger, dropped Kaoru's member and said nonchalantly, "Oh nothing. Let's go to my room, I want to show you something." And she pulled the still confused older girl along. . . .

Meanwhile, Kenshin walked up the steps leading to the pagoda that housed the shrine where Aoshi spent his mornings in deep meditation and reflection. The still form of Shinomori Aoshi was seated on the floor before the opening to the ceremonial garden, as the early spring blooms were displayed in a myriad of color and new life.

Kenshin slipped his sandals off and moved soundlessly toward the former shinobi leader, who not moving said softly in greeting, "Battousai."

Kenshin removed his sword, laid it down, knelt beside him, and murmured, "Aoshi."

"I see you've arrived."

Hai, arigatou for receiving us." Kenshin responded.

Aoshi simply nodded then stated, "I take it you've been to the Aoiya first."

Kenshin nodded, "Aa. Kaoru-dono is with Misao-dono."

Never one to beat around the bush Aoshi asked bluntly, "Have you become betrothed to Kamiya-san yet?"

"Iie. I have not asked her to be my wife yet," Kenshin replied. " I am feeling unworthy of her still, yet she has my heart in the palm of her hand, that she does."

Aoshi nodded slightly as he said, "What is holding you back, Battousai?"

Kenshin sighed deeply, "A part of me still feels that the sins committed in my past are too great a burden to inflict upon her. There are those seeking revenge that could try to gain their objectives by hurting her."

"Like Enishi."

Kenshin swallowed hard and nodded. "There are still many out there who want to see me dead as I killed the ones close to them. Or at least hurt me as they themselves have been hurt."

Aoshi took a deep breath and the two men sat side by side silently for a while. Then Aoshi spoke.

"Battousai, you need to seek peace within yourself. Only after that will you be able to put your broken heart about your past sins to rest."

Kenshin nodded as he pondered at Aoshi's simple statement. He had beaten himself up over his past role as hitokiri for so long it had become a moment to moment reckoning that he bore as a mantle of guilt believing he had no right to a happy life. He then reached in his sleeve pocket for the small black tome that had been his interest and strangely enough his comfort since he found it on the ship to Nagasaki. He opened it and drew Aoshi's attention.

"What is that book, Battousai?"

Kenshin replied, "It's the book known as the Bible. The Christian holy book and it has me very intrigued, that it does."

"Christian holy book?" Aoshi turned to Kenshin with a curious light in his ice eyes. "And what has it been saying to you?"

Kenshin turned to the book of Acts and explained, "Most recently I've been reading about the apostle named Paul who had been a man named Saul who had slain followers of Christ. He had been certain that he was doing the right thing and then one day discovered that what he did was wrong. Kami-sama struck him with blindness and he realized that he had committed many sins. So to atone he began to follow Christ and preach of him to others."

Aoshi studied Kenshin intently as he said matter-of-factly, "You relate with this story having taken so many lives yourself."

Kenshin nodded as he commented, "From reading this book I am seeing that no matter what I do to atone for what I've done, I can never do enough to truly be saved alone."

He read from the next page he opened to, Romans 3:23. "For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God." He continued, "Whom God hath set forth to be a propitiation through faith in his blood, to declare his righteousness for the remission of sins that are past, through the forbearance of God. The shed blood of Christ, however, is the atonement for all mankind."

Aoshi looked ahead into the sunlit garden and watched butterflies flutter about as he mused about what Kenshin had imparted to him. Then he said in his low taciturn manner, "It is quite a concept to believe in. And one stained by many sins cannot help but feel hope from the words."

Kenshin nodded, "Uh-huh." 

He then reflected on the words as a sense of peace came over him where indecision and doubt was plaguing him before. His spirit began to lighten as he realized that a loving Kami, the Kami spoken of in these very pages, had seen to bless him in spite of the bloody past he harbored and still clung to. He then realized the next and final task to accomplish before he could step forward confidently into the future was ready to be done.

Both he and Aoshi stood up as the stoic shinobi remarked, " You have found your answer, Battousai."

Kenshin looked up at the calm eyes that were the color of the midsummer sky and he responded, "Yes, I have found my answer, that I most certainly have."

Aoshi nodded and said, "Let's head back. No doubt everybody is waiting for us."

"Aa," Kenshin said and both men turned and headed out of the shrine.

****

NEXT---CLOSURE


	8. CLOSURE

__

Author's Note: Well, here's the big moment and another step towards the future. I just had this picture of Kenshin going to Tomoe's grave to get her blessings before he asked Kaoru to marry him and since it is May 14th, I pictured him proposing among fireflies, just as he had said good-bye the previous year. Thanks for all who have read and especially those who have reviewed.

****

Glossary of Japanese words and terms:

Tenshi—Angel

Aishiteru—I love you

Gomen nasai—Sorry (formal)

Hai--Yes

CLOSURE

Kenshin and Aoshi walked wordlessly back to the Aoiya and as was the case when one was silent, both men's minds were full of ponderings about the words exchanged at the shrine. Kenshin felt himself drawing to a crossroad, and felt as well that necessary decisions needed to be made yet in his heart there was with the anxiety, a peace that permeated him heart and soul. And he was feeling that nothing would give him greater joy than to share this peace with his koishii, Kaoru.

Aoshi himself was filled with a sense of wonder at the transformation that came over the man who had defeated him with amakakeru ryu no hirameki when he was in the depths of bitterness and fury that had him in league with the demon called Makoto Shishio. Himura had then reached into the dark boiling pit that had been Aoshi's soul and shone a sliver of pure light that broke through the dank darkness like a crepuscular ray breaks through the clouds of a storm. And now his light was appearing to be purified by the words of the Christian faith, a faith that was new based on the hope of sins forgiven. It was a concept that held a hope that reached him and caused a hungering in him as well.

They entered into the Aoiya and were immediately greeted by their respective objects of affection as Kaoru and Misao were the two that they first saw. The girls came forward to receive their men eagerly.

Misao danced before Aoshi, causing a tenderness to enter his heart at the sight of the tiny girl that was blossoming into womanhood right before his eyes. "Aoshi-sama, it's so good to have you back, did you have a good morning of prayer?"

Aoshi's eyes sparkled although his expression remained impassive. "Hai Misao, I did."

Kaoru approached Kenshin and asked, "Kenshin, I'd like to speak privately to you if I may?" Her earnest expression caused a trickle of concern in him.

Kenshin nodded smiling, "Of course, Kaoru." She made her apologies to Misao and Aoshi then led him down the hall. He followed her into an empty room and slid the shoji closed, stood and waited for her to speak.

"Kenshin, I know you've had a reason we've traveled all around Japan these two months and I've agreed to come without truly knowing the reason why. Yet, at the same time as I've sensed us getting closer, you still keep yourself shrouded in secrecy and refuse to share what is troubling you. And it appears you made arrangements for us at Hiko's and now here. Something feels very strange and I feel like I'm totally in the dark about it. So I'm asking, what is happening?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he realized the time to tell Kaoru everything was drawing near. She had every right to be annoyed but as he opened his eyes, all he saw was a pleading in her eyes, a difference from her usual fiery and demanding temperament. But the time was not right just yet.

"Forgive me, Kaoru. All will be clear to you shortly, I promise, just bear with me."

Kaoru sighed impatiently. "All right, Kenshin. But I warn you, you'd better come clean with me soon or I'll head back to Tokyo alone. I've been away from my dojo long enough."

Kenshin agreed, "Hai. Let's go inform our hosts that we have somewhere to go now, that we do." And he took her elbow with quiet authority as they exited the room.

Back in the parlor, Misao was nearly in tears as she sat with Okina and Aoshi and relayed her faux pas with them.

"I almost told Kaoru-chan about Himura's plans before he did, I'm so, so sorry!" She bowed her head down in shame as she mentally chastised herself _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Himura would have had my hide if I had spilled the beans before he had asked Kaoru to marry him. Sometimes I'd like to glue my mouth shut._

Okina reassured her gently, "Calm down, Misao-chan. You didn't and there's no harm done. Kaoru-san knows nothing and you needn't be so upset."

"But she suspects something, I know it! Oh, I'm so impulsive and should think before I speak." She began to sob as tears streamed down her cheeks from her teal eyes in crystal rivulets down her ivory cheeks. A deep yet compassionate voice silenced her sobs.

"Misao," Aoshi said quietly. "You worry unnecessarily. The Battousai is ready to declare himself presently." He then reached and with a soft hand wiped away her tears.

Misao gazed at her Aoshi-sama in gratitude and love as the moment was interrupted by the entrance of Kenshin and Kaoru. The couple drew up to those residents of the Aoiya seated and bowed.

"Okina-sama, Misao-dono, and Aoshi, Kaoru-dono and I have a short journey to take here in Kyoto so please excuse us," Kenshin stated.

Misao shot to her feet and protested, "But you just got here, don't tell me you're leaving already!"

Okina rose as well. "You haven't eaten yet and we insist that you at least dine before you're off again."

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, as she said, "Kenshin, couldn't we at least eat first, then go?"

Hunger gnawed at his stomach so Kenshin relented, "Aa. We will eat first then be on our way. But we will return later, that we will."

Misao hopped excitedly as she grasped Kaoru's arm. "Oh I'm so glad! I want you to stay for a while with us."

Kaoru laughed at her friend's bounding enthusiasm. "We'll stay a while but not too long. I have to get back to my dojo and Yahiko and Sanosuke must be wondering when we'll return."

The meal was served and all sat and ate, chatting pleasantly about light subjects as Misao studied Kenshin and Kaoru who as usual were seated side by side appraisingly as if she were trying to figure something out.

Aoshi caught her scrutiny and admonished, "It is very rude to stare, Misao."

The young ninja sputtered, her cheeks pinking with a blush as she stammered, "I-I wasn't staring!" 

Kaoru hastened to her friend's defense. "I didn't notice you staring, Misao," she said brightly. 

Aoshi stated bluntly, "She did and my apologies for her lapse in manners."

Misao lowered her head in shame, as her blush intensified. There was an awkward silence as Aoshi closed his eyes and Kenshin and Kaoru rose to leave. 

"Thank you for the meal but we must be going, that we must," Kenshin said as he took Kaoru's elbow. "We'll be back later so do not worry."

Kaoru bowed and thanked the leadership of the Onewabanshuu for their hospitality. "Arigatou," she said and then she and Kenshin left.

* * *

They walked through the center of the city and toward a wooded area not far from Lake Biwa where the sound of the birds serenaded them. It was late afternoon but the sun was still high in the azure sky, surrounded by puffy white clouds. Kenshin led Kaoru over to a group of flat rocks that overlooked the lake. The two sat and watched as swans and ducks swam across the mirror surface of the water, leaving rippling trails behind in their wake.

Kaoru sighed softly as a sense of anticipation came over her as she waited for Kenshin to speak. When they had left the Aoiya, she got the strong and certain feeling that the flame-haired samurai had something pressing on his mind. Yet he remained as reticent as he had been all along, just the determined light in his violet eyes giving notice of his intention. 

Kaoru felt as Kenshin took hold of her right hand and it sent involuntary shivers up her spine in spite of the spring warmth. "Kaoru, I have several things to say to you, that I do."

"Hai, Kenshin?"

Kenshin took a deep breath and went on. "I'm sure you've been wondering why I've asked you to accompany me on this trip around Japan to certain places that I've or we've gone. And I'm going to tell you, that I am."

Kaoru waited and as if time itself stood still, the noises of birds chirping and even the wind rustling the leaves on the trees halted as he began:

"Kaoru, it's been a over a full year since that night we met as I wandered into Tokyo after ten years of traveling throughout Japan. That's a night that will remain in my heart for as long as I live."

Kaoru nodded, a lump in her throat as she agreed, "Me too."

Kenshin continued, "Before that night, I spent ten long years as a rurouni, with no home, no family, and no friends. I distanced myself from all people believing myself to be too tainted and wicked a person to associate with those who might have been the families or friends of the ones whose lives I took. I lived in the constant probability that I would find someone who wanted to avenge their loved one's death. I despised myself so that I felt that I didn't care what happened to me as long as I could protect the weak so I fought any and all who would chose to oppress them and destroy their peaceful lives. I spent many nights in the deep wilderness, with only my dark thoughts to keep me company."

Kaoru sat there listening to what she had waited so long for him to share. Her heart pounded as it constricted in compassion for his lonely journey, isolated from all human contact as he anguished inside for the lives he took. She gazed at Kenshin as he stared ahead in the distance and she could see that he was still carrying the burden of guilt. 

"Kaoru, I've lived my life these nearly thirty years from one extreme to the other, seeking atonement and forgiveness for the many, many sins I've committed. I've truly believed that by helping those in need, I could erase the stain of my sins. But I realize that all I did these ten years, was nothing more than an act in total futility."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as she saw a strange light enter Kenshin's eyes. Yet she shook her head vehemently as she cried, "Oh Kenshin, that's not true. You've done so much to help people and you saved Japan when you fought Shishio. It was not futile."

He shook his head. "Maybe not, but those things won't wipe out the fact that I took too many lives." He reached in his sleeve and pulled out the small black book that had become like a talisman to him. "But reading the words within these pages, I have realized that true forgiveness and repentance can be obtained by following Christ."

Kaoru's eyes trained on the former assassin in rapt interest as she whispered his name, "Kenshin."

"I've made a decision for my future and for our future, so I want to accept Christ and receive true forgiveness for my sins. I want you to experience it with me, but it must be your decision entirely, I will not force you to do the same."

Kaoru saw the earnest and quiet steadfastness in Kenshin. It was apparent that he had been deeply touched and subsequently affected by the words in the bible, for he had been seeking atonement for his prior life as an assassin that took lives so ruthlessly. Yet the times he shared the words in the book that seemed to shed the light to split his inner darkness, she too found comfort and an ease of the ubiquitous loneliness that had been her companion since her father's death. Her heart was lightened by the promises within and the fact that the bible was another thing that she and Kenshin could share was drawing her even more. She smiled a serene smile that caused her eyes to shimmer with the crystalline veneer of unshed tears.

"I know that the words you've shared with me from that book have brought you great peace and for that I am grateful. And I want you to know that I support any decision you make that brings you to a point of going forward. I too have seen the hope in the words you've shared with me from that book, and that has brought me a freedom as well, freedom from the fear of being left alone."

Kenshin smiled as he squeezed her hand. "It says in here that Kami-sama will never leave us or forsake us. These words are hope filled words, that they most certainly are."

Kaoru nodded as she took a deep breath. "So what do we do next?"

Kenshin replied, "It says here in Romans that if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved. For with the heart man believeth unto righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation. We confess with our mouths and believe in our hearts, I'm ready to do so."

Kaoru stated softly, "So am I so let's do it."

He gazed at her lovingly as he asked, "Are you sure?"

She answered without hesitation. "Hai."

The two joined hands and with the bible between them said the words from the chapter known as the letter the apostle Paul sent to the Romans that solidified the vow in their hearts, to follow the Christ of God and as they spoke the words, a placid sense of joy enveloped them. And as if sensing the hearts of the man and woman below, the birds resumed their songs, surrounding Kenshin and Kaoru in a woodland symphony that sounded like an angelic choir.

The couple smiled at each other, genuine smiles that, for once were not masks to hide the individual deep-rooted sorrows that they carried. Kenshin then closed the book and put it back in his sleeve as he rose and offered his hand to assist his beloved to her feet.

"Come, koishii. We have another place to visit this day, that we must."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they got to their next destination, painting the sky in gold tinted hues that bathed the landscape in a warm glow. Kenshin and Kaoru strolled up to a withered old man who was selling flowers.

Kenshin leaned down and addressed the man with a polite smile. "I'd like to purchase some flowers, that I would."

The old man gave him a toothless smile. "Of course, good sir." 

He gathered some blooms and a bamboo bucket with some water, placed the flowers in the bucket and handed it to Kenshin who handed the man the money and nodded his thanks. He went to Kaoru and taking her elbow again, led her to the shrine nearby and to the memorial garden where the small stones marked the remains of those who had departed to the afterlife. He stepped to a stone located at the front left corner under the spreading tree and knelt, placing the flowers before the stone and then leaned back as he bowed in prayer.

Kaoru stood a bit away, sensing the need for Kenshin to have privacy. Although he did not say specifically who he was paying respect to, she knew instinctively that they were at the final resting place of his late wife, Tomoe. Her heart pounded both in trepidation and a slight twinge of envy for the woman who had won Kenshin's love and even dead still possessed it. A tear inadvertently slid down her cheek that she impatiently brushed away.

At the memorial stone, Kenshin completed his prayers and with his eyes closed, began from his heart to speak to Tomoe:

__

Tomoe. I'm here again as I promised last year to come again to see you and speak to you. I do miss and think about you constantly and again deep in my heart I beg your forgiveness for taking your life. I've lived daily with the knowledge that it was my hand, my sword that pierced your heart and ended your life. I still remember that snowy day as if it were yesterday and because of that, I despise the winter and the snow it brings. I still see the way your blood stained the snow and the scent of white plum and blood stays a bitter stench in my nostrils to this very day. For that reason, I wandered for ten years and avoided coming here to Kyoto until last year when I came to defeat Makoto Shishio. After he killed his love as I had killed you, by slicing through her body with his blade to get to me, I knew the time had come to see you. And after I did, I promised to return so here I am.

But there is also another reason I have come here and that is to ask for your blessings. I have been granted a new life by Kami-sama who in the light of my shedding of innocent blood, showed me redemption through the shedding of his Son's innocent blood. And has allowed me to experience the unspeakable joy of loving and being loved both by him and by someone else, a sweet, lovely girl who allowed me to have a home again. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru and she is a courageous compassionate woman who helps others without hesitation. Understand Tomoe, she isn't like you and could never take your place but I love her with every fiber of my being. And with your blessing, I plan to make her my wife.

Tomoe, I know that you loved me deeply and in such I hope that you would know that I returned that love. But I also know that in such you would want me to be happy, as I would always want your happiness as I once told you. And Kaoru makes me happy, when I'm with her my soul is refreshed and I see hope in my life. She gave me a home and she has given me even more as she has been by my side this entire year and fought with me, she has been the healing balm to my soul. Even when your brother Enishi tried to take her from me, she still fought with me, her love sustaining me and helping me to be victorious. She has become the light of my life and I know that if you had ever gotten the chance to meet her, you'd like her.

Tomoe, I have shared all this with you because I want your blessings. As I said before, Kaoru is not taking and can never take your place, nor would she want to. So please show me that you are happy for me as I go forward in this life.

Kenshin opened his eyes and noticed that the sun had sunk below the horizon, leaving a red glow as its parting gift to the night and the air was suddenly filled with the green pinpoint lights of fireflies swaying about. He then noticed as one landed lightly on his left hand as it rested on his knee and blinked gently. It was then he felt a sudden breeze stir the tree and with it a sense of release as the firefly flew off.

"Thank you, Tomoe," Kenshin whispered and rose to his feet turning to where his future awaited.

All this while, Kaoru stood quietly and watched as Kenshin knelt at Tomoe's grave and the dying light of day enveloped them. She sensed the heaviness of his heart almost as if it were tangible and she could reach out to touch it. Suddenly feeling intrusive, she turned her attention to the setting sun and watched as it slowly disappeared.

She was startled out of her reverie by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru."

She turned and faced the diminutive samurai. "Kenshin."

"I'm sorry to have left you alone. Are you all right?"

She smiled reassuringly as she replied, "Hai, I'm fine."

Kenshin smiled then it faded as he asked, "Do you know what this place is?"

She nodded as she answered softly, "Hai, we are at Tomoe's final resting place." 

Kenshin was amazed by the quiet acceptance behind her words and he took her by the elbows. "You knew?"

Kaoru nodded "Kenshin, we're in Kyoto, I knew this was a place you would visit. Tomoe was your wife, you loved her very much," she stated.

"Aa, I did," he agreed. "Onegai, Kaoru will you come with me?" He took her by the hand and they approached the gravesite where Tomoe's remains were buried. He knelt again and then after saying a short prayer, pulled Kaoru forward.

"Tomoe, this is Kaoru."

Kaoru stood before the simple stone monument and then she too knelt before the stone that had the flowers laid before it. The soft glow of the stars and the pulsating points of the fireflies that surrounded them illuminated the site adding to the dreamlike setting. She was filled with not only the customary reverence that paying one's respects for the departed garnered, but a feeling of responsibility, as if a torch was being passed to her. She bowed her head in prayer then she rose and spoke.

"Tomoe, I know that you loved Kenshin very much. I want to tell you that I would never try to take away from that. And that you would be proud of the fact that for ten years since the time of your death, he has not taken a single human life and has been true to his vow to you."

She went on as Kenshin studied the tableau before him. "Tomoe I want you to know that I'll always be around if Kenshin needs me and he'll always have a home with me. He'll never have to wander again."

Kenshin came forward and spoke softly, "Tomoe, I am happy now and it's all because of Kaoru. You gave me your blessing so now the time is right." He took Kaoru's hands in his and he gazed deeply into her eyes, as the moon rose and sparkled in their sapphire depths while the fireflies encircled her, making her appear ethereal in her beauty. 

Kaoru held her breath as Kenshin reached into his sleeve and pulled out the velvet box. "Kaoru, from the day we met, you made me feel like a real person instead of a monster that murdered. You told me over and over that my past meant nothing and finally made me believe it. You stood by my side and helped me fight the demons of my past and I see you as the hope of my future." He smiled lovingly and took the ring to hold it before her luminous and amazed eyes. "Aishiteru, Kaoru, will you marry me?"

Kaoru was struck speechless, believing that she was in a dream, a wonderful dream that she did not want to wake up from as the fireflies created a celestial atmosphere that added to the phantasmagoric scene. The surrounding flora was silvered, as were the trees that were bathed in moonlight. She blinked her eyes as Kenshin's expectant face came before her as he lowered his hand that held the ring out to her.

His soft baritone was laced with concern. "Kaoru, are you all right?"

Kaoru blinked her tears away as she shook her head. "I-I'm fine. I-I just can't believe you've asked me to marry you."

Kenshin's face faded a bit as he said like a small boy. "I-I'm not sure I understand."

Kaoru's eyes flew open as she saw the beginning of disappointment in his violet orbs. She hastened to assure him, "Oh Kenshin, gomen nasai. I mean I never thought that you would ask me to marry you. I'm not like other Japanese women, fragile and refined."

Understanding lit up in Kenshin's eyes as he reached and gently caressed her cheek. "Tenshi, you are more exquisite and beautiful than any other Japanese woman I know. You dazzled me from the first time I laid eyes on you."

Kaoru whispered, "Oh, Kenshin."

He smiled tenderly as he again presented the ring. "You haven't given me an answer."

Kaoru returned the smile. "Hai, Kenshin. I'll marry you, I'll be honored to be your wife."

He smiled wider as he took her left hand in both of his and slipped the ring on her finger. "It's me who is honored, koishii. I promise to love and protect you with my life." 

Kaoru watched transfixed as the ring sparkled in the moonlight then Kenshin cupped her face in his hands and drew her mouth to his for a slow lingering kiss. His lips gently and insistently teased hers to gain entry and taste of the sweet nectar of her as her scent of jasmine filled his nostrils with its heady perfume. Kaoru snaked her arms around his lean torso as she melded to him, his strength encompassing her as the fireflies strobed about them.

NEXT----EPILOGUE—SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY


	9. SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY

__

Author's Note: I had originally intended for the story to end here but several have asked for the wedding to be told so the story will continue with a new plot twist that will make the tale suspenseful. And I'm sorry but the Christian elements in the story will continue, in line with the research I did of the growth of Christianity in Japan at the time and the persecution that took place so if that disturbs, dismays or offends anyone, after this chapter please read no further. Thank you for reading and all those who have reviewed, your comments and encouragement are all greatly appreciated. Lovers of Kenshin/Kaoru fluff—this is for you.

** **

Glossary of Japanese words and phrases 

Aishiteru—I love you

Koishii—Beloved—as a man refers to a woman.

Itoshii—Beloved--as a woman refers to a man.

Tenshi—Angel

Koibito--Sweetheart

Iie—No

Shinobi—Another word for ninja

Bakumatsu—Final chaotic days of the Tokugawa regime.

SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY

The newly betrothed samurai and kendo teacher strolled back to the Aoiya, hand in hand as they mused about their pending futures now joined by the promise of marriage. As they walked Kenshin's heart was light yet filled to overflowing as he gazed at his wife-to-be and the way the moonlight danced on her midnight tresses. He took her left hand and encompassed it with both of his as a soft smile curved his lips.

Kaoru noticed his expression and said softly, "What has you smiling so?" Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the silver light of the full moon.

Kenshin stopped and faced her as he replied, "I was just remembering some words I read, that I was."  


"Oh, and what words were they? Something from the Bible?"

"No, not this time. Some words from the book of poetry you shared with me one night. Do you remember, koibito?"

Kaoru was at a loss as she shook her head. "I remember reading to you but I don't specifically remember the poems."

Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders as he relayed, "You had left after reading some sonnets to me. Before I left the parlor, I took your book and read the next poem. It has stayed with me since then."

Kaoru studied Kenshin quizzically as he began to recite:

**__**

She walks in beauty, like the night 

Of cloudless climes and starry skies; 

And all that's best of dark and bright 

Meet in her aspect and her eyes: 

Thus mellow'd to that tender light 

Which heaven to gaudy day denies. 

One shade the more, one ray the less, 

Had half impair'd the nameless grace 

Which waves in every raven tress, 

Or softly lightens o'er her face; 

Where thoughts serenely sweet express 

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. 

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, 

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, 

The smiles that win, the tints that glow, 

But tell of days in goodness spent, 

A mind at peace with all below, 

A heart whose love is innocent! 

Kaoru was struck speechless by the words uttered to her in his soft yet deep voice, gentle like a caress as the moonbeams illuminated his eyes and caused them to shimmer like jewels. Her heart began beating against her chest in such a way that she felt the surface of her kimono was in motion.

"That poem when I read it spoke to my heart of you, Kaoru," he murmured.

"Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru breathed, her eyes filling up with tears. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say a word, koishii. Just allow me the freedom to finally convey my thoughts to you and give you my heart," he responded as he gently brushed her tears away. "And please don't cry."

Kaoru sniffled as she smiled and apologized, "Forgive me, I'm just being silly. I was just so touched by what you said to me, I began to cry."

Kenshin chuckled as he used his sleeve to wipe her eyes. "I think we'd best hasten to the Aoiya before they send a group of shinobi after us."

Kaoru giggled as she responded, "Hai, led by Misao."

Kenshin took her hand and they quickened their steps heading to the Aoiya. . . .

Back at the hostel, Misao was impatiently pacing as she demanded, "Okay, so where are they? They've been gone for hours!" She, Aoshi, and Okina were in the room leading to the courtyard and both men were seated as the teenage ninja was on her feet.

Aoshi sat in his customary state of reticence and he replied, "The Battousai said that he and Kamiya-san will be back, Misao so I have no cause to doubt him."

Okina nodded, "I agree with Aoshi. Himura is a man of his word, as he has proven to us before."

"I know," Misao admitted grudgingly. "But I can't stand the suspense! Did Himura ask Kaoru to marry him or not, it's killing me!"

Aoshi said neutrally, "Misao, the Battousai and Kamiya-san will tell us when they are ready. In the meantime, get your mind off it, it's only upsetting you."

Misao's teal eyes gazed at the poker faced Aoshi and saw in his eyes a subtle light of concern, which made her feel all warm inside. . . .

Outside, Kenshin and Kaoru strolled to the front of the Aoiya and came to a stop. They were standing on the street, illuminated by both moonlight and fireflies, the gas streetlights dim enough to allow the lunar light to dance with the tiny green points and added to the scene of hushed beauty. They faced each other, sapphire meeting amethyst as their love radiated to each other from the windows of their souls.

They walked to the door and as Kenshin reached to slide it open it slid itself as an impatient Misao greeted them, arms akimbo.

"Well, it's about time! I was gonna send Shiro and Kiro after you, where were you all this time?" the youthful shinobi demanded.

Kenshin flashed her a sweet rurouni smile as he replied, "We had some errands to run, that we did."

"And something to do," Kaoru said nonchalantly as they all stepped into the Aoiya and were joined by Okina and Aoshi.

"Welcome back Battousai, Kamiya-san," Aoshi said quietly.

Okina nodded as he said, "You both must be very tired and hungry. I'll have Omasu fix a meal for you." He turned to summon the girl but was halted by a restraining hand.

"Later, Okina-san. We have something to share with you, our friends." He turned to Kaoru and grasped her elbow to bring her by his side. "I have been granted the greatest of honors this night for Kaoru has consented to be my wife."

The three ruling members of the Onewabanshuu were encircling the newly engaged couple, the joy apparent even on Aoshi's austere features as his aquamarine eyes sparkled.

Misao burst into ecstatic chatter as she mugged both Kenshin and Kaoru. "Oh I knew it! I'm so happy for you two!" And she hugged Kaoru tightly as her joy for the girl who had become as close as a sister bubbled forth.

Okina called out, "Omasu, Ochika, Shiro, Kiro! Come at once!"

The sound of running footfalls sounded as the four shinobi warriors came at a sprint, their faces urgent as they arrived at the gathered group.

Omasu took a deep breath and asked, "What is it, Okina, Aoshi-sama? Is there trouble?"

Okina and Aoshi shook their heads. "It appears that congratulations are in order for the Battousai. He and Kamiya-san are to wed," Aoshi informed them.

The foursome glanced at Kenshin and Kaoru in astonishment first, followed by delight as they all joined the others in adding their kudos to the couple. The women all surrounded Kaoru as Misao grabbed her left hand.

"Ohhh, Kaoru-san it's lovely!" Omasu gushed as she and Ochika admired the ring.

"Kirei! Kaoru-san you're truly fortunate," Ochika said cheerfully.

Misao lowered her head as she said contritely, "I almost spoiled everything before, Kaoru. Forgive me?"

Kaoru studied her friend as she asked bluntly, "You knew what was going to happen all along, eh Misao?"

Misao nodded. "Himura wrote to us two months ago to ask if you and he could stay here and he said he was planning to propose to you. But we were sworn to secrecy so that's why I acted strangely before, I thought he had already asked you before you both got here."

Kaoru's eyes lit up with understanding. Kenshin's mysterious behavior all made sense now, this trip had been meticulously planned with his proposal of marriage as the finish, the grand finale. And the trip and its meanings suddenly became even more precious to her.

She embraced Misao as she thanked her friend, "Arigatou Misao-chan."

The men, in the meantime had retreated to another room where Okina had broken out some sake and he poured libations for all except Aoshi, who declined. The elderly shinobi cleared his throat.

"Well, let's all raise a toast to Himura, who will make a fine husband. And may your first born be a healthy son!"

They all raised their cups and drank as Okina continued, "I've felt all along that you and Kaoru-chan were destined to be. I remember when she first arrived from Tokyo when you came to battle Shishio how anxious she was to see you and I knew by the sadness I saw in you under that determination you had that she was the dear one you left behind in Tokyo."

Kenshin nodded as he affirmed, "Aa. Leaving all my friends in Tokyo was hard but leaving Kaoru was like dying inside. But I had to protect her from those who would come from my past to confront me. When I left I had felt that I would never see her again, that I did."

Okina nodded and said sagely, "But she followed you, as did all your friends and fought with you. And we of the Onewabanshuu were glad to fight as well for you brought Aoshi back to us."

Aoshi nodded as he agreed, "We owe you a debt of gratitude, Battousai."

Kenshin smiled as he nodded, the memories of the occurrence last year as vivid and clear as if it had happened only yesterday. He remembered seeing the three of them in Kyoto to join in his battle against Shishio Makoto; Sano, Yahiko, and especially Kaoru and the way it had brought joy to his heart. After ten years of lonely wandering, he had a family, a group of people that he loved and who loved him in return. And he still could not believe that a lovely, courageous, generous and compassionate woman as Kaoru would return the love he had for her and agree to marry him. _Arigatou Kami-sama for everything_ he said in a fervent prayer of thanksgiving.

Okina nodded as he added, "You are indeed one of our trusted and dear friends and will always be so."

Aoshi commented mildly, "You have a look of enlightenment as well as your happiness for your betrothal, Battousai. Have you found your peace?"

Kenshin nodded as Aoshi continued, "In that book you shared with me before?"

"Aa. I feel I have made wise decisions about my future, that I have." Kenshin smiled serenely as both commanders of the Onewabanshuu studied the placid countenance of the man who was once the most feared assassin of the Bakumatsu. . . .

Later the engaged couple was strolling in the courtyard of the Aoiya, under the moonlight as the rest had retired, neither ready to end the day that had brought such joy to them. The fireflies waltzed back and forth, reflected in the mirror surface of the well adding to the silver luminescence of the moon and stars. Hands entwined, both walked in companionable silence.

They stopped to watch the fireflies dance and Kenshin broke the silence with his comment. "They are beautiful fireflies, aren't they?"

Kaoru nodded, "Hai, like that night. The night you said good-bye and I thought I would never see you again." She sighed at the memory then her face lit with a smile as she added, "Many things have occurred since that fateful night to bring us to this night." She gazed at the ring on her finger that sparkled and beckoned her to the future.

Kenshin rested his hands gently on her slim shoulders as he declared, "We have a wonderful life ahead of us, Kaoru. And I promise that I will do all in my power to make sure you never have any regrets. Tonight, koishii, you have made me a happy man, that you have. Aishiteru."

Kaoru came closer as she responded softly, "And you have made my deepest wish come true by asking me to be your wife. Aishiteru, Kenshin itoshii."

Kenshin slid his hands slowly from her silk covered shoulders and cupped her face to draw it to his as his mouth ever-so-gently alit on her parted lips like a butterfly on a dewy rose. He slowly, tenderly kissed her, his mouth teasing hers open, allowing his tongue entry to sample of the nectar within and he savored it as a heady taste that he could not get enough of. He felt the molten flame of passion erupt in his body as the kiss deepened and her scent of jasmine tickled his nostrils, intoxicating him, making him totally oblivious to everything but Kaoru.

Kaoru entwined her arms about him, melding against him as her heart swelled with desire and the knowledge of his love as she opened before him like a crocus to the first rays of spring. Her heart fluttered as she experienced feelings she had never felt before and they served to be both exciting and frightening as they overpowered her. She gently broke the kiss, as she became suddenly uncomfortable and took a step back.

Kenshin sensed her reticence and asked softly, "What is it, tenshi? Have I done something wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head as she averted her eyes shyly. "Iie. I'm just overwhelmed by it all, forgive me." She was shamed by her inexperience with love.

Kenshin immediately understood and enfolded her in his arms. "It is I who should be asking your forgiveness. I was carried away and acted too aggressively, I'm sorry." He was filled with remorse for in his eagerness he had truly forgotten about her youth and unfamiliarity in the ways of a man and a woman. But deep inside he was secretly elated that he would be the man to initiate her into the intimacy of marriage.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kaoru. Your innocence is what has captivated me since the day we met and when we are wed, I'll be sure to move slowly with you." He took her chin in his hand to lift her head to face him. " So trust me, koishii."

Kaoru gazed into the sincerity reflecting in his eyes and she smiled as she assured him. "There's no other in this world that I do trust, Kenshin."

The flame haired samurai smiled as he caressed the ivory visage and lost himself in her twin sapphire pools as the last stanza of the poem echoed in his mind.

**_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, _**

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, 

The smiles that win, the tints that glow, 

But tell of days in goodness spent, 

A mind at peace with all below, 

A heart whose love is innocent! 

Kenshin took Kaoru in his arms and whispered, "Do you know what day it is?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Hai. It's May 14th."

And as they did the night a year before, the fireflies encompassed Kenshin and Kaoru as they embraced.

__

Final Note: I was listening to Mascagni's Cavalleria Rusticana while writing this—it's the lovely classical piece of music playing during the good-bye scene in ep 31

TO BE CONTINUED—NEXT—AS THE FUTURE AWAITS—BOOK II


	10. HOMECOMING

_Author's Note: Here's where the story goes from angst and romance to suspense and romance as Kenshin and Kaoru prepare for their upcoming marriage and then become involved with a group reflecting their new faith. The persecution that takes place is based on the research I did of the practice of Christianity in Japan at the time, even with the repealed edicts, they were persecuted by renegade bands until the turn of the nineteenth century. So once again I say to those dismayed, offended or bothered by this, please read no further. Also, the Japanese terms and words used are derived from the Berlitz Japanese Reference Dictionary. And to repeat the disclaimer, I do not own the characters, they are the property of Fuji Television Inc., Jump Comics and the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki._

_Glossary of Japanese words:_

_Akai Ryu—Red Dragon_

_Itikaku Mizu—Living Water_

_Sakura—Cherry Blossoms—bloom at about late April and last until the end of May_

_Gaki—Brat_

_Baka—Idiot_

_Jou-chan—Sanosuke's nickname for Kaoru—"little missy"_

_Kenjitsu—Swordsmanship_

_Ohayo—"Good morning"—casual_

_Oniisan--Big brother_

_Onesan—Big sister_

_Tadaima—"I'm home"_

_Subarashii—"Wonderful!"_

_Kirei—Pretty_

_Omedato—Congratulations_

_Anata—Darling—as a woman refers to her husband or boyfriend_

_Koibito—Sweetheart_

_Hanare Kiristian—Hidden Christian—the groups of Christian believers at the time were this way because of persecution._

_Yui-no—A traditional celebration of the families of an engaged couple where drinks are exchanged as a way of joining both families._

_Nakodo—Gobetween—a person chosen to act as an agent usually for the man's family but in this case, since Kaoru has more people in her family circle than Kenshin, her friend Tae is asked to be nakodo._

_Kon'yaku--Engagement_

_Jigen-ryu—An aggressive sword technique that consists of one-handed draws/cuts and the use of turning_

_Kitsune—Fox_

AS THE FUTURE AWAITS—BOOK II

HOMECOMING

It was a balmy spring day when the train from Kyoto entered into the Tokyo station and with a shudder halted, white steam hissing as the passengers disembarked walking through the steam like apparitions. A short red haired samurai stepped off the locomotive and put his belongings down then turned and offered his hand to a petite raven-haired beauty who joined him.

In her fiancé's arms Kamiya Kaoru blushed as she saw Himura Kenshin's soft violet eyes gazing at her affectionately.

"Thank you, Kenshin," she said demurely as his hands lingered on her tiny waist.

"It's my pleasure, koishii," Kenshin murmured with a smile.

Kaoru glanced around, "I see we're here."

"Well, indeed we're back in Tokyo, that we are, " he said cheerfully as he released her and bent down to retrieve their belongings. They headed away toward the river and the section of town where the dojo was located.

On the way home as they walked along the riverbank where the sakura trees rained down a flurry of petals with each breeze and the rushes waved gently. Kaoru stopped and surveyed the storm of white petals as the river glistened in the afternoon sun.

"Huh?" Kenshin stopped his trek as he noticed his intended's distracted yet dreamy expression. Concerned, he approached her and inquired, "Kaoru, are you all right?"

She smiled at her husband-to-be. "Hai, Kenshin. I was just remembering that one time we were here, when you said good-bye to me and last year when we got back from Kyoto and I welcomed you home."

Kenshin smiled_ Home—what a wonderful word that signifies what I've found here with you._ Without a word he took her in his arms and kissed her as the sakura petals danced around them.

At the Kamiya Dojo Sanosuke was in the kitchen, attempting to prepare a meal with the foodstuffs that had not gone bad in the residents' absence, mostly rice and spices He had a pot of water on the stove and was waiting for it to boil, grumbling.

"Man, when is Kenshin coming back? I don't know how much longer I can keep up, I can't cook like him. And Jou-chan needs to get back as well, the other students she has have been coming here looking for her."

"Sheesh, baka. Is that all you can do, mooch and complain? You're so useless!" Yahiko's raspy voice echoed in the hall as his slight form filled the doorway.

"Ha! Gaki, so you're back, eh? What happened, did Tae toss you out?" Sano asked with a sardonic smirk.

Yahiko bristled as he retorted, "At least they like me over there. I don't freeload or leave an unpaid tab."

Now Sano got defensive. "Look, how many times have I told you, since I stopped being a fighter-for-hire I have no means of support except when I have a string of luck at the gaming house and I'm in a slump now." He grabbed the young samurai by his gi. "So knock it off," he growled as he drew his fist back.

"Tadaima! Is anybody home?" Kaoru's voice called as she and Kenshin entered from the breezeway

"Kenshin! Kaoru! You're home!" Yahiko crowed in delight as he wriggled free of the former street fighter's grasp. He ran to the couple that were like parents to him and launched himself at both of them in a fierce hug. "I missed you both so much!"

Kaoru sniffled as tears came but she impatiently brushed them away. "We missed you too, Yahiko. How've you been? Have you helped Tae?"

"Of course! I wouldn't freeload off her, unlike others who shall remain nameless."

As if on cue, Sanosuke entered from the kitchen area and leaned against the doorframe with a glint and a knowing smirk. He ignored Yahiko's slur as he addressed Kenshin and Kaoru, "Hey you guys. Well, don't keep us in the dark, is it official?"

Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at each other and smiled then Kaoru held out her left hand where the sapphire and amethysts sparkled on her engagement ring. Kenshin grinned as he took Kaoru's hand and brought it forward.

"It is official, that it is. Kaoru is to become my wife." The former hitokiri gazed at his betrothed with all his love in his violet eyes.

Yahiko whooped, "Whoo hoo, it's about time!" He hugged both again as Sano grinned like a fool.

Smiling, Kaoru stepped back and then frowned and sniffed the air with dismay. "Is something burning?" she asked.

Sano's eyes flew open in alarm. "I forgot! The rice!" And he whirled about and bolted for the kitchen.

Yahiko scoffed, "I guess there's more than one bad cook at the Kamiya Dojo."

Kaoru glared at him while Kenshin stifled a chuckle and said, "I'd better go and help him, that I will." He kissed Kaoru on the cheek and retired to the kitchen.

After the disaster was averted and rice for lunch prepared, the foursome sat and ate as Sano and Yahiko peppered the couple with questions about their trip. Kenshin and Kaoru answered all questions but when the conversation came to Shimabara, Sano was notably reticent.

Kaoru said slowly, "I knew you wouldn't mind that be visited Sayo's grave, Sanosuke."

Sano closed his moistening umber eyes and was silent as he brooded Sayo, forgive me for not going to see you myself. Maybe one day, when it doesn't tear at my heart so, I will but I'm glad that Kenshin and Jou-chan did. I'll never forget you.

Alarmed, Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and then at Sanosuke in concern. "Sano?"

Kenshin leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

Sano snapped out of his melancholia and flashed everyone his customary smirk. "Hey everybody what's with the gloom? I'm just fine so don't fret."

"If you say so," Kenshin said uncertainly.

Sano just shrugged but his eyes lit softly on Kaoru with gratitude Arigatou Jou-chan. Only you both would do a kindness such as that, you're both true and loyal friends.

* * *

It was approaching lunchtime and the next day was a routine one with Kaoru drilling Yahiko on his katas in kenjitsu out in the spring sunshine and Kenshin doing laundry, crouched and up to his elbows in soapsuds. A stray bubble flew up, caught by the warm breeze and danced to the far end of the courtyard before it popped, startling the jovial goateed countenance of Dr. Gensai who had entered with his family. Ayame and Susume who had been hanging onto their ojisan's hands, scampered forward, squealing in delight.

"Kenii! Kenii!" Both children tackled the diminutive samurai, causing him to lose his precarious balance and topple over on his back as both girls hugged him fiercely. The kindly physician followed his grandchildren over to the washtub.

"We missed you, Kenii!" Ayame chattered as her baby sister aped her.

"Yeah, missed you!"

Kenshin looped his arms around both tykes as he answered, "Well, Kaoru-dono and I missed you too, that we did." They giggled as they both wrapped themselves around him.

The commotion drew Kaoru and Yahiko over, who joined the gleeful group and Kaoru smiled at the elderly doctor who was her unofficial guardian after her father's demise.

"Ohayo, Dr. Gensai. How nice of you to drop by," she said warmly.

Dr Gensai smiled fondly at the young woman who was like a daughter to him. Then his smile faded as he said in mild reproach, "Kaoru-chan, is it true?"

Her own smile faltered as she asked, "Is what true?"

"The news of your betrothal to Kenshin. Are you both to get married?" the elder inquired sternly.

Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded.

Dr. Gensai's face broke into a delighted grin. "Subarashii! I am thrilled for you, Kaoru-chan!" He took her in a warm embrace as Kenshin rose from the ground, two children hanging on to him.

"I'm glad you approve, Gensai-sama," Kenshin said amiably. "With both of her parents dead, you and your family are the closest to Kaoru and your approval of me as a suitable husband for her is vital."

Dr. Gensai smiled warmly at the flame haired young man who had changed so many lives for the better the day he wandered into Tokyo. He was delighted that this gentle, kind man who had once been a ruthless killer of legend was marrying his Kaoru-chan. He knew his dear friends, her parents, once they got to know Kenshin would have been thrilled to know their daughter's future mate if they were alive.

"This is the ring Kenshin gave me." Kaoru smiled and held out her left hand where the sapphire sparkled in the mid morning sun, glowing with blue fire to match her eyes. Ayame and Susume both reached their tiny hands to touch the gem on the older girl's finger.

"Kirei! I want to get married," Ayame stated.

"I want to get marry too!" echoed Susume.

Dr. Gensai laughed, "Of course, chibi but not till you grow up like Kaoru-chan." He turned to the trio and announced, "Well, I came here to take everyone to the Akabeko for lunch as a welcome home but we can also plan for the yui-no and wedding. Kaoru-chan, you can ask Tae to act as nakodo."

"Sure," she said cheerily. "Tae has been wanting me and Kenshin to get married. She'll be happy to be nakodo. So let's go to the Akabeko!"

After quickly cleaning up and changing clothes, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin accompanied by Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters, all headed to the popular eating spot. They all headed toward the bridge and as the others walked ahead, Kenshin and Kaoru strolled hand in hand, their closeness apparent to all as they made their way to the Akabeko. As usual, they got the customary stares and whispers that were commonplace since the citizenry knew that Hitokiri Battousai was living at the Kamiya Dojo. Getting irritated by the scrutiny, Kaoru was tempted to display her engagement ring in bold defiance for all the world to see just so the gossips would shut up.

Kenshin sensed Kaoru's pique and placed a comforting hand on her hand, enfolding it in both of his as he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't fret, koibito. And don't let them upset you."

She smiled at his kindness. "I'm not upset, Kenshin. I just wish that I could just shout it from the rooftop that I'm going to be Mrs. Kenshin Himura."

Kenshin chuckled, "We could have a formal announcement in the newspaper, that we could."

Kaoru smiled as she warmed to the idea. "Why not? I bet Sano's friend Tsunan would announce it in his newspaper."

Kenshin nodded, "We'll ask Sano to ask Tsunan to do it, that we will."

Kaoru smiled as they continued on their way.

As they came to the front of the establishment, they were met by none other than Sanosuke, who as usual, was seeking his next meal ticket.

The former street fighter grinned and greeted his friends. "Hey, Kenshin, Jou-chan. Heading in for a bite, eh? How about if I tag along?"

Yahiko said scornfully, "Here comes the big mooch. Baka, Dr. Gensai is taking us to lunch to welcome Kenshin and Kaoru home, you can't just invite yourself. That's so rude!"

Dr. Gensai smiled cheerfully, "Please feel free to join us, Sanosuke-san. You're a part of the family and this is a family celebration."

"You're family," Ayume said with shining eyes.

"Yeah, fambly," Susume echoed as everyone laughed.

Sano knelt down to the two girls. "Arigatou, Ayami-chan and Susume-chan." he said solemnly, bowing his head. He stood up and turned to the doctor. "So where's the kitsune?" Sano wanted to know, using his nickname for the lady doctor.

"You mean Megumi? She's had patients to visit but she'll be meeting us here." The doctor stepped up to Tae who greeted them all with a welcoming smile.

"Hello everybody," Tae greeted the group and spying her friend snatched Kaoru's left hand. "Kaoru-chan, let me see it. Ohhhh kirei, omedeto, Kaoru, Ken-san I'm so happy!" And she embraced Kaoru as the latter giggled and Kenshin watched affectionately.

Tae broke the embrace and then said, "Come on, I have a special table for you all." She led them to a table that was set for ten. The group all sat down as Kenshin said politely.

"Arigatou Tae-dono."

" Hai, Arigatou, Tae-chan," Kaoru said breathlessly. "I have a favor to ask."

Tae gazed at Kaoru and said effusively, "Anything, Kaoru."

Kaoru asked softly, "Would you be willing to act as nakodo for us? Due to the fact that my parents are dead, Dr. Gensai is acting as my family." She looked at her fiancé in dismay. "Kenshin, who could we have act as your family?"

Kenshin thought for a moment then replied, "I suppose we could ask Shishou. He did raise me from when I was eight."

"Do you think he would leave his mountain to attend the yui-no?" Kaoru asked dubiously.

Kenshin shrugged as he answered, "I can ask him, that I can but I don't know what his answer will be. But we could also ask Misao, Aoshi and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu, they did help me before you, Yahiko, and Sano came to assist in Shishio's defeat."

"That's true, they welcomed you in when you went wandering again," Kaoru agreed. She added with a titter, "Besides, Misao would never forgive me for leaving her out."

Kenshin chuckled, "That's true, we'd find ourselves on the receiving end of her kunai, that we would."

The bubbly group settled down and ordered their meal, chatting excitedly about the engagement and upcoming wedding as the food arrived. As the lunch was served, Kenshin and Kaoru bowed their heads with hands clasped to pray, much to the surprise of the others at the table.

Ayame was curious and she demanded, "Why are you and Kaoru onesan praying, Kenii oniisan? We aren't at a temple or shrine."

"We are praying a prayer of thanks over the meal, that we are," Kenshin replied as he and Kaoru both said words of thanks as the rest, Dr. Gensai, Yahiko, Sano, and the little ones watched with curiosity. Even Yahiko and Sano, both ready to pounce on the steaming bowls were halted by the solemn atmosphere.

Kenshin and Kaoru both ended their prayer with "Amen" and then the meal began while their friends all gazed at them questioningly. It was a typical lunch with Yahiko and Sano acting as if neither had ever had a decent meal, and the others just watching with a mixture of disgust and amusement. Talk at the table was full of discussions about the yui-no and kon'yaku as the Kenshingumi ate until a commotion a few stalls down interrupted the happy chatter.

"Your kind is not welcome here," a burly man spat, surrounded by four other toughs who were posturing menacingly, as a couple was seated and trying to dine.

The man was sitting and sipping tea benignly as his wife glanced up worriedly and then averted her face as one of the thugs leered at her.

"Ya hear that, pretty? Better tell your man that the two of you and your kind aren't welcome here in Tokyo and ya better beat it if ya know what's good for you." The head thug reached a grimy hand to touch the woman's pearly cheek as she recoiled.

The man stood to his full height, about 6 feet as he said in a steely voice. "You'll take your hand off of my wife, if you'll please."

The burly ringleader gave a nasty laugh as he sneered, "What are you gonna do about it, eh? Call your western God to smite me? What a joke!"

The man said again, "Take your hand from my wife!"

Tae as proprietress hurried over to quell the potential skirmish. "Maa, maa. Please gentlemen, let these folks alone, they're not bothering anyone."

The leader said scornfully, "If you allow their kind in here, your restaurant is no better than a pig trough."

Tae's coffee eyes snapped as she said firmly, "If you feel that way, leave."

One of the toughs shoved her and said scathingly, "Go away, serving wench or we'll have to deal with you too." She stumbled with a gasp yet kept her balance.

"Tae!" Kaoru cried as she rose to help her friend. She hurried over to Tae and looped a comforting arm about the restaurant owner's shoulders, glaring at her assailants.

At the rough treatment of Tae Kenshin's eyes narrowed and Sanosuke cracked his knuckles loudly as he said sotto voce, "Looks like some troublemakers want a taste of my futae no kiwami. Well, I should just go over and oblige." He rose to his feet and Kenshin followed suit sakabatou at the ready.

Yahiko leapt to his feet as well. "I'm going over too—"

"Stay here," Kenshin ordered. "Sano and I will take care of them." He walked purposefully over to the group. "The owner of this peaceful establishment asked you to leave and I believe that is what you should do, that I do." He regarded them evenly with narrowed gold tinted violet eyes.

The leader looked at the one foolhardy soul that would dare challenge him and saw before him a diminutive samurai with long titian hair, cold eyes, and a cross-shaped scar yet he played the role of the true fool by laughing in the face of the man once known as Battousai.

"Shrimp, you dare to take me on?" he sneered.

"I do."

"Well, then allow me to be the one to send you into the afterlife," the bully said as he drew a katana.

"Hey, have you no manners?" Sanosuke barked, getting into the fray. "Let's take this outside."

"Hey, punk who asked ya?" a scrawny minion challenged Sano and recoiled at Sano's cold umber stare and smirk.

"Nobody but since this is a place I come to often, I feel obligated to keep it from getting busted up."

"Oh yeah? Well we don't take orders from punks," said one other thug and made to throw a punch but found himself airborne as he headed full steam reverse and slammed into the rear wall courtesy of Sano's right hook.

"Anybody else want to join their buddy, feel free to come at me." He flexed a fist as the group of would be opponents cowered at the show of power.

"This is boring, let's take it outside," Sano said to Kenshin with a yawn.

The man who was being harassed spoke quietly, "Hai, that would be best. I have done nothing to start this but if you wish to battle, then let's go outside."

His wife jumped to her feet. "Danjuro, no! Please don't fight, it's wrong! The Word says we must turn the other cheek."

The man Danjuro smiled at his wife. "Don't worry, Tamiko. I know what the Word of God says." To the hoodlum's leader he said curtly, "Let's go."

The thug laughed and was about to retort when the sound of a sword being drawn and the feel of the hilt pressed against the small of his back halted him.

"You were the one who desired a confrontation so why don't you just honor the man's request. I'll be happy to accompany you as well," Kenshin's low deadpan tenor spoke with cold steel.

"You really shouldn't involve yourself in situations that aren't your concern," the leader of the ruffians said, his bravado lessened as something inside him made him suddenly wary of the samurai who had confronted him.

"When innocent people are threatened it is my concern," Kenshin countered. "So let's go."

The group of combatants moved to exit the restaurant as the woman Tamiko went to follow but a gentle hand on her shoulder detained her. Kamiya Kaoru, soon to be Himura Kaoru smiled as she spoke reassurance to the frightened woman.

"Don't fret. Kenshin will be sure that you and your husband remain unmolested. You can be sure…."

Outside in the street, the man and his comrades squared off against Kenshin, Danjuro, and Sanosuke as a fight seemed imminent and sensing that, a crowd of spectators gathered. The leader spoke again boldly as he glowered at the trio.

"You all dare to take on the Akai Ryu? Then prepare yourselves!" And he drew his katana and charged, followed by his entourage.

Kenshin, crouched in the batoujitsou stance shot forward with a cry. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Kuzo Ryu Sen!" And in his godlike speed he swung at all angles, felling each thug. He came to a stop and resheathed his sword.

Sano came forward with a look of disappointment and growled good-naturedly, "Aw, Kenshin you didn't leave any for me, you're no fun."

Danjuro viewed with horror the bodies strewn about the street as the distant whistle of the police sounded. Police chief Muraki stepped forward and surveyed the damage.

"All right, who is responsible for all this," he demanded, his bespeckled visage glaring until he spotted the former hitokiri. "Ah Himura-san, perhaps you can tell me what went on here."

Kenshin bowed in remorse. "My apologies, chief. These men were in the Akabeko threatening this man and his wife. He gestured to Danjuro who had been speechless as he was still trying to absorb all that had happened as Kenshin and Sano relayed the story to the police chief.

Then the door of the Akabeko opened and Yahiko, Kaoru, and Tamiko all came out to see what had transpired, tailed by Tae. They all joined the circle as Muraki's men assisted the members of the Akai Ryu to their feet, cuffing them and Megumi came up the street.

She approached the group and asked Sanosuke, "Goodness, what happened?'

He replied, "Those guys came in the Akabeko to start trouble and Kenshin made quick work of them."

Megumi's eyes widened as he told her about the incident and meanwhile near the door of the restaurant, the couple Danjuro and Tamiko were talking.

"Anata, are you all right?" Tamiko asked, worry etched on her delicate features.

"Hai, I'm fine, thanks to the man with the red hair," her husband replied as the latter was concluding his conference with the police chief. The raven-haired girl with the indigo ribbon was beside him and his hand was resting on the small of her back. "I owe him a debt of gratitude."

"He was a Godsend," she agreed. "And the young lady was so kind to me, she was a real comfort. But there is something else on your mind, I can tell."

Danjuro nodded as he said, "He wielded his sword so rapidly and efficiently and yet not one man was killed. With his red hair and cross on his cheek, I can scarcely believe it is him."

"You mean—"

He nodded, "The Battousai."

"But I thought he had disappeared after the Bakumatsu," Tamiko remarked.

"He did but when we arrived here from Nagasaki rumor had it that he had taken residence at a local dojo. I guess the rumors are true."

Tamiko studied the man known once as Battousai and she said, "He fought beside you in the Ishin Shishi, didn't he?"

Danjuro nodded.

"We should go over and properly introduce ourselves so we can thank him." And they both headed over to the Kenshingumi. . . .

Kaoru fussed over her fiancé. "Kenshin, are you all right?"

He smiled fondly at her as he reached to brush her bangs from her sapphire eyes. "I'm fine, koibito." He leaned in to give her a small kiss on her nose to reassure her.

"Excuse me," Danjuro said as he and Tamiko stepped forward. "I want to thank you for coming to my defense before. And I want introduce myself, I'm Kamioka Danjuro, and this is my wife, Tamiko." Both bowed deeply.

Kenshin and Kaoru returned the bow. Kenshin spoke, "I'm Himura Kenshin and this is my bride-to-be, Kamiya Kaoru."

Danjuro began, "I want to say arigatou for your help. I am most grateful." And he bowed again.

Tamiko also bowed as she added, "Yes, arigatou for your kindness."

Kaoru bowed and said warmly, "Think nothing of it. Kenshin despises when innocent people are harangued and he acts quickly."

"Well, we thank God above for your help. Through you, he provided our help in a time of trouble," Danjuro stated.

Kenshin said, "Then we are even more honored to have been pleasing to him." Kaoru nodded demurely in agreement.

Tamiko gazed at the couple and said bluntly, "You are believers in the risen Savior."

Kenshin and Kaoru glanced at each other and back at the two. They saw a familiarity, a warm feeling of belonging shining through the couple's eyes and a sense of peace. Kenshin nodded.

"Hai. We've both become believers in Christ recently." Kenshin informed them. "I take it you and your wife are as well."

Danjuro nodded, "I am the leader of a Hanare Kiristian group known as Itikaku Mizu. My wife and I came here from Nagasaki six months ago. We had prayed about moving here to Tokyo when the government lifted the edict and came here to start a place for worship and fellowship for believers."

Kenshin said amiably, "I'm glad to hear that."

Danjuro smiled as he said, "That is truly good to hear….Battousai."

Kenshin's eyes met his. "I do not use that name any longer."

"No wonder you didn't acknowledge me before," Danjuro quipped. "Well it has been twelve years."

Kenshin was still baffled. "Forgive me?"

Danjuro laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me. It really has been a long time, ne?"

Kenshin frowned in concentration as he tried to place the name and face. Suddenly his violet eyes lit with recognition. "You used to fight in Yamagata-sama's regiment in the Ishin Shishi, as a swordsman who had mastered jigen-ryu."

Danjuro smiled wryly as he said, "Like you, my reputation follows me as both a blessing and a curse." Both men regarded each other in the understanding of experienced soldiers.

Tamiko then broke in. "And you mentioned that you are to be married?"

Kaoru replied, "Hai, we just became betrothed." She held out her hand where the ring sparkled gaily.

"Omedeto, I wish you both great happiness," Tamiko said with alacrity. She continued, "In gratitude for your kindness, you must come to our home to dine with us tomorrow, we insist."

Danjuro nodded, "Hai, my wife is right, it's the least we can do to thank you. Battousai?"

Kenshin bowed and accepted, "Hai, it would be an honor, that it would."

"Well then it's settled. We'll expect you then, we live about a half mile away from the marketplace about sunset." And Danjuro took his wife's elbow as they walked away with Kenshin and Kaoru watching as they went.

Curious, Tae, Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko came up to the couple and began asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Who were they?"

"Maa maa. They are a couple who were very thankful for my help and have invited me and Kaoru-dono to their home for dinner, that they did," Kenshin informed them.

Tae piped up. "Speaking of dinner, yours is still inside, you haven't finished and I can have the chef reheat it for you."

"Thanks Tae," Kaoru said gratefully. "Come on Kenshin, Dr Gensai and the girls are still inside waiting and it would be rude not to return."

Sano and Yahiko both agreed readily, "Yeah, we barely got started," Yahiko said as Sano addressed Megumi, "Come on, kitsune. Dr Gensai said you were going to join us." He reached to take her arm, which she wrenched away.

"I can walk in by myself, tori-sama," the lady doctor retorted as the three followed Tae back in. Kaoru made to follow but noticed Kenshin standing and staring off into the distance with a pensive frown on his handsome face. She approached him with a concerned expression.

"Kenshin? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" He turned and smiled at his fiancée. "Everything's fine, Kaoru. I was just thinking about something."

Kaoru said sagely, "You're concerned about Danjuro-san and Tamiko-san aren't you?"

"Hai. And the group that tried to attack them, the Akai Ryu. I seem to recall a group named that as a faction of the Shinsengumi during the end of the Bakumatsu of especially bloodthirsty hitokiri. At that time there were rumors of dissention among them and infighting that was common knowledge. I wonder if these men were the same."

Kaoru asked, "Did you recognize any of them?"

"Iie. But maybe they survived the Meiji and are just taking out their brand of 'justice' against those whose beliefs are different, just like during the Bakumatsu."

Kenshin sighed as he contemplated the possibilities of yet another fringe element causing trouble as a carryover from the violent days of twelve years ago. The narrow and strict edicts of the Tokugawa era may have been abolished by the government but their ideals were still held by those who would demand a return to the old isolationist days.

Kaoru grasped his arm and asked in a low voice. "You sense trouble coming, don't you?"

Kenshin nodded and as he noticed Kaoru's look of worry, reached and ran his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, koishii. We'll handle anything that comes our way, that we most certainly will." He took her elbow and led her back into the Akabeko.

NEXT—A SIP OF LIVING WATER


	11. A SIP OF LIVING WATER

__

Author's Note: This is what I call a foundational chapter, one that lays the groundwork for the upcoming twists. Here is where you get to know the couple, Danjuro and Tamiko and the roles they will play in Kenshin and Kaoru's lives and how they will affect the plans for the wedding. And I had to put one of my favorite supporting characters in the story from the RK universe, Katsu—I just love him and would love to do a one-shot with him on the life of a crusading journalist in the Meiji and his changing view of Kenshin, a former Imperialist. He was against him at first in eps 23 & 24 but in the third season, he played a major part, assisting Kenshin and Jinpu in the Feng Shui Arc. And the background information on Christian persecution at that time has been used courtesy of a link on a website about Japan. Thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers.

**__**

Glossary for Japanese words and terms:

Hitokiri--Assassin

Kodachi—A short sword used for combat, shorter than a katana—the weapon of choice for Aoshi

Tanto—A dagger

Hontoo desu ka—Is that so?

Shinsengumi—Actual elite government sanctioned corps of swordsmen who supported the military rule for 250 years

Honto ni--Really

Kenjustu—Swordsmanship

__

Katsujin-ken—Literally "The sword that protects"—Kaoru's Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is this sword style.

Tatani--Woven straw mats that are flooring for Japanese homes. Shoes are removed before entering a Japanese home to keep the tatani clean and intact.

A SIP OF LIVING WATER

Later, Kenshin made his pardons to Kaoru as he and Sanosuke headed to the rundown section of Tokyo past the marketplace where several rowhouses were located and Tsukioka Tsunan or Katsu as Sano referred to him lived and published his weekly newspaper. His publication was mostly filled with editorial pieces that came against the Meiji Government. Through the funds earned by his formidable talents as a characture artist Katsu was able to acquire a crude printing press, ink, and paper for his newspaper. The circulation of the tabloid had increased throughout Tokyo and the surrounding villages, even though it was considered an underground news source.

On the way there, Kenshin had told Sanosuke about the Akai Ryu and what he had remembered about them during the Bakumatsu as they strolled toward the rowhouse.

Sano let loose a low whistle. "So they were part of the Shinsengumi, eh? So that creep Saito must know about them."

Kenshin replied, "I don't know if he does or not. The group at the Akabeko may just be a group that took the name but considering the weapons they wore, I doubt it. They had katanas, kodachis, and tantos, concealed but they had them. They had every intention of killing Danjuro-san and his wife, that they did."

Sano was curious. "But why would they want to kill those two? They just seemed like normal folks."

Kenshin did not answer but continued silently on his way, a grim expression on his usually serene visage warning Sano not to push for more.

Kenshin and Sano stepped over to the last unit, which had looked deserted until Sano's knock caused the shoji to slide open and Katsu stood there, his aqua eyes narrowed until he saw Sanosuke.

"Sano, it's good to see ya, idiot!" He clapped his former Seikei Houtai partner in crime heartily on the back as the latter chuckled.

"Hey, you big turd. You remember Kenshin, don't ya?" Sano gestured to the diminutive former hitokiri by his side.

Katsu nodded as his smile faded. "Kenshin, I'm gonna say something I never thought I'd ever say to an Imperialist. I've seen your desire to protect the innocent and your shunning of this sham government we have so I consider you an ally and friend. Welcome." And he stepped back and motioned both men into his room, shutting the shoji.

Kenshin bowed as he said formally, "Thank you, Tsukioka-san."

Katsu grimaced as he said, "Just call me Katsu. As I told you, I consider you a friend." They all took seats on the tatani as he asked, "Now, what can I do for you?"

Sano grinned as he responded, "Well, Kenshin here's about to become a married man." He slapped his best friend on the back as Kenshin chuckled sheepishly, a blush on his face.

Katsu grinned as he said, "Hontoo desu ka? Well, omedeto Kenshin. I take it your bride is the lovely Kaoru-san of the Kamiya Dojo?"

Kenshin nodded, "Hai. We were wondering if you publish wedding announcements in your newspaper, that we did."

Katsu answered, "Are you familiar with my newspaper?"

"Hai. I read it when I can."

Katsu continued, "So you know what I write about and publish. Society fluff is not my cup of tea."

Kenshin snorted, "Kaoru and I are hardly high society, that we are not."

Katsu pondered for a moment then he brightened as the idea came clear to him. "You know that's true. You being the former Hitokiri Battousai and Kaoru-san as a young parentless girl living with three unrelated men are not exactly the average engaged couple. It might be just the kind of feature that fits my newspaper. Okay, I'll do it." He reached back for a jug of sake and saucers. "Let's drink to your bride, Kenshin. As fine a lady as they come."

Sano grinned widely as he accepted the poured libation. "I'll drink to that." 

Kenshin smiled warmly as he toasted to his koishii. As the drink was tossed down, he set the saucer aside and then addressed Katsu again.

"There's something else I want to ask you, Katsu. Are you familiar with a group known as Akai Ryu?" Kenshin wanted to know.

Katsu sat and mused with his eyes closed, in apparent deep thought. He then replied, "I seem to recall a group like that as an offshoot of the Shinsengumi back during the revolution. Why do you ask?"

Kenshin continued, "They appear to be harassing some folks that belong to a group called Itikaku Mizu."

"Aa, the Hanare Kirisihan group here in Tokyo," Katsu stated. "But that's not all the Akai Ryu are connected with. I have it on good authority that they are bitterly opposed to the Meiji government and are planning something. However, I don't know what their plans are."

Sano and Kenshin exchange glances and Sano inquired, "They aren't just a group of troublemakers?"

Katsu shook his long raven tresses. "It doesn't seem so, Sano. I'm not really all that sure about them but I can ask my contacts to gather some information for you. Come back in about a week and I'll have some information for you," he promised.

Both Kenshin and Sano got up to leave and thanked Katsu as they exited. Both headed back to the dojo, their minds mulling over what happened at the Akabeko and what Katsu had said so they remained silent as they headed home.

* * *

The next evening at sunset, Kenshin and Kaoru were heading to where Kamioka Danjuro and his wife Tamiko dwelled. Tamiko had sent a letter with exact directions so they both had taken the turn at the main street that led to a simple house, set away from the road. Tamiko was waiting on the porch to guide them with a lantern to aid the fading light of day.

"I'm so happy you've come. Please enter and welcome." They entered into the house, which was sparsely furnished but inviting with elaborate flower arrangements scattered about. Candles illuminated the inside with a warm light that added to the atmosphere but there was also a sense of peace and security that both Kenshin and Kaoru noticed right away.

Kaoru handed her the bamboo box of rice balls Kenshin had made earlier. "Arigatou. Please accept this as a gift from us. Kenshin made just made them."

"Arigatou." Tamiko took them and raised a slim brow as she inquired, "Honto ni?"

Kenshin nodded as Kaoru replied sheepishly, "I'm afraid I'm not a very good cook. Kenshin, however, has a great gift in preparing food."

He squeezed her hand as he said, "Please don't put yourself down, koishii. Kaoru is the finest sensei of kenjustu in the area and she teaches the art of katsujin-ken, that she does."

Tamiko's hazel eyes grew wide in amazement as she regarded the unusual couple before her. She led them into the parlor and motioned for them to sit.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll get some beverages and my husband shall join you shortly. He's doing his evening devotions, he does them daily at sunset." She waited until Kenshin and Kaoru were seated and then went out of the room.

Kaoru glanced around at the beautiful flowers and remarked. "It's so nice in here, it feels like I'm in an indoor garden."

"Aa. And there's a sense of peace in here that goes beyond mere comfort," Kenshin pointed out. "I can feel the presence of Kami-sama in here, that I can."

Danjuro entered the room and said in response. "We like to believe his presence is everywhere. Tamiko's love of flowers, however truly promotes the feeling further." He sat to Kenshin's right as he said cordially, "I'm so glad you both are here with us this evening."

Kaoru bowed her head as she answered, "We are honored to be here."

Kenshin bowed as well. "Hai, we are happy to be here, that we are."

Tamiko entered carrying a tray bearing a chilled bone pitcher of ginger limeade and four goblets. "I hope you don't mind not having sake before dinner. We don't drink alcohol."

Kaoru smiled as she reassured, "Don't worry about it. We don't drink sake that often."

Kenshin nodded, "That's very true, we usually drink tea."

"We'll have tea with dinner," Tamiko said as she served the beverage. "Since the day is still quite warm, we hope you'll enjoy this." 

Kenshin and Kaoru both took sips of the green liquid and were pleased to see that it had a pleasant sensation as it slid down. The flavor was different but pleasing with the twin tang of ginger and lime sweetened with honey and was quite thirst quenching. 

The two couples enjoyed the drinks while they chatted and then Tamiko rose to get the meal. Kaoru rose to offer her help, leaving the men to themselves to talk.

Danjuro took another drought of the beverage as he began, "So am I correct in assuming that you and Kaoru-san have become believers in Christ recently?"

Kenshin nodded as he sipped his drink. "Hai. I was intrigued by the faith when we were in Shimabara last year and became even more so when we were there recently. I found this on the way." He held out the slim black book that he had been reading since finding it on the ship to Nagasaki.

Danjuro took it and thumbed through the pages. "Hmmm, this is a hand translated version of the New Testament with Psalms and Proverbs. They are rare but there have been a few around since the edict was lifted. You are very fortunate to have found it." He handed the tome back to Kenshin who replaced it in his pocket.

Kenshin took another sip as he said, "I have found many things in there that gave me the peace that has eluded me so for ten years. Prior to finding it, an incident occurred that brought me to the brink of being a manslayer again."

"Oh?"

Kenshin lowered his head as he continued, "Kaoru and I were traveling and we were spending the night in a clearing in the wilderness. She had gone to bathe and when she did not return I went to see if she was all right. I heard her scream and some vagabonds that intended to harm her were attacking her. I rushed forth and attacked them with my sword and I was filled with a bloodlust that rivaled the likes of the type I had experienced during the Bakumatsu. I yearned to spill their blood."

Danjuro studied the remorse that was painted on the visage that had once been the nightmare of men in the revolution. He saw the turmoil that still bubbled beneath the benign surface of the meek rurouni. It was apparent that Kenshin's peace was fleeting and still a sought after commodity and Danjuro said a silent prayer for the tormented man before him. 

"Kenshin-san, you must allow yourself to heal. The Battousai is something that you cannot readily turn your back on any more than any of us who killed during the chaos in Kyoto can. I still have nightmares and there are times the faces of those I slew float before my eyes as they fill with tears, begging for forgiveness. But true atonement and forgiveness came to us through the shedding of blood on Calvary's tree. And that sacrificial shedding of his own blood can wash away the guilt of the river of blood that we caused with our own hands."

Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt the sting of tears at Danjuro's words. He felt a warmth enter in his heart that chased away the chill that the dark memories always brought, the warmth of forgiveness and unconditional love. He took a deep breath as he composed himself.

"Forgive me, Danjuro-san. It still amazes me that I can feel total forgiveness for all the countless sins I committed. It is a concept I have a hard time grasping at times."

Danjuro moved closer as he stated, "You carry a heavy cross, the one signified by the cross shaped scar on your cheek. But the true cross, the one born willingly by the Savior, has the power to lighten the burden you bear, if you let it."

Tamiko then peeked into the parlor and announced, "Dinner is ready now."

At the summons, both men rose to join the women, the words spoken between them weighing on each man individually. . . .

After the meal, both couples retired back to the parlor as the easy conversation that flowed between them during dinner continued. The talk then drifted to the recent conversion of Kenshin and Kaoru as Kenshin relayed how they both accepted Christ.

Tamiko eyes shone with joy for them as she responded, "It's so wonderful that you'll begin your lives together in the fellowship of the Savior. We were almost the same, eh anata?" She gazed lovingly at Danjuro who reached and squeezed her hand.

"Hai, koishii," her husband replied. "I was first to accept Him after the Bakumatsu and then when we began to formally court, I began to realize that Tamiko's family were one of the families that were under the persecution that took place in Urakami. Her mother and father both perished, leaving her alone. A family that survived the fourth persecution took her in and raised her to adulthood. I met her at a secret prayer meeting that I had discovered while in Nagasaki and fell in love with her instantly." He smiled at his wife gently as Kenshin and Kaoru both watched with smiles lighting their faces.

"What a story," Kaoru said in awe. 

"And the persecution," Kenshin added. "I had heard stories in my travels but the details were sketchy. What was it like?"

Tamiko closed her almond eyes as she replied, "It was brutal. We were gathered like cattle and confined in dingy dark cells. The beatings were horrible but death came when we were subject to exposure to the cold of winter. But we all trusted in the promises of our Savior."

Kaoru commented, "When Kenshin and I were in Shimabara recently, we visited a field on a cliff filled with crosses. It was quite a sight to behold."

Danjuro nodded, "One can never truly forget a visit to 'Martyr's Hill'. Twenty six Christians lost their lives for their faith by being crucified, like our Savior."

Kenshin's eyes became gold tinted as he responded, "Twenty six innocent people died just because they chose to follow Christ." His hands on his knees clenched tight in indignation as his inherent desire to protect the innocent rose in him.

Danjuro saw the conflict on the former hitokiri's face and said, "It is the path we choose to trod. In the scripture it says: 'For to me to live is Christ, and to die is gain'."

Kenshin remarked, "From the book of Philippians."

Danjuro smiled, "You know the scripture, Battousai."

Kenshin again withdrew the slim black tome from his gi and showed it to Danjuro. "I've been reading it daily since." 

"May I see it again?"

Kenshin nodded and handed the book to his new friend. Danjuro perused through it as his eyes widened. "Where exactly did you find this?"

"On the ship to Nagasaki. It was in a corner in my cabin, discarded."

Danjuro motioned to his wife and she too looked through it, astonished. He stated, "This is a very good hand done translation of the New Testament. There are very few around, you are blessed to have found it." He handed the book back to Kenshin who took it and replaced it in his pocket with great care.

Danjuro said softly, "I too, have a translation but that one is quite remarkable. Most times when zealots of the former regime discover one, it is promptly destroyed. They are quite precious and very rare." He and Tamiko got to their feet and motioned to their guests.

"Come, we want to show you something," he said lighting a rice paper lantern and motioning to the rear exit.

They headed out to the courtyard and a building in back that appeared like a storehouse, similar to the one at the dojo where Kaoru had banished Kenshin after the unfortunate bathhouse incident his first day with her. They all climbed the few stairs and then stepped inside, holding the lantern up to send a dim illumination into the interior.

The inside was set up with a wooden lectern and rows of benches, like a meeting house. But the thing that was most noticeable was that the few windows were covered with slatted shutters, allowing for no outside light. Kaoru took note and curious, ventured a question.

"Why have the windows been shuttered? You have them completely blocked off."

Tamiko replied, "Because we are a Hanare Kirishitan group, it is important that nobody knows of our existence. We have our meetings at night so any glow from our lanterns or candles would show to the outside so we built shutters to close them."

Danjuro nodded as he added, "Hai, that is why we have built this building away from the road and far back. Our members know where we are and they come through the main house to get back here." He regarded Kenshin and Kaoru with a smile. "You both are welcome to come to our next meeting, the evening after tomorrow."

Kenshin smiled as he replied, "We just may do that, that we will." Kaoru nodded and smiled as he accepted. . . .

Soon after, Kenshin and Kaoru bid their gracious hosts good night and headed toward the dojo. They were nearly to the front gate as Kenshin took note that Kaoru was especially pensive and worried about the absence of her chatter, he stopped her and made an inquiry. 

" You're very quiet, tenshi. Is there something wrong?" he asked, his lavender eyes soft in the lantern light as he gazed at his love.

Kaoru sighed as she replied, "I was just thinking how it must feel to be hated and hunted so that you have to hide. What a life!"

Kenshin nodded, frowning as his mind filled with memories of his own ten-year sojourn to find repentance. He remembered how the people in some towns and villages, as soon as word got out that the Hitokiri Battousai was in their midst, would avoid him as their eyes bore into him, branding him as the murderer he was. It pained his heart to be so shunned but immersed deep in his own well of self-loathing, he felt he deserved that and more.

"I understand that all too well, " he said ruefully as he stared off, his mind on another time, another place.

Kaoru gasped as she realized that of anyone, Himura Kenshin should be well acquainted with those very feelings. Her heart constricted for her future husband, feeling his pain as she wrapped her arms about him, pressing her petite form to him and kissed his scarred cheek.

"Forgive me, Kenshin, anata. I should've been more sensitive to you. Of course you would know, who better than you, ne?"

Shaken out of his painful reverie, he placed the lantern on the ground and gently took her shoulders in his hands as he drew back to look into her ocean eyes, the eyes where he had found his serenity, his joy. "Koishii," he murmured huskily as he cupped her ivory visage in his callused hands and drew her mouth to his, bathed in the flicker of the lantern light and surrounded by fireflies.

__

Closing Note: The beverage is actually a recipe I found when I wanted to find a drink that was non alcoholic and not too sweet—since Danjuro and Tamiko are Christians and don't drink sake, I used the ginger limeade as a before dinner drink. And "Martyrs' Hill" is actually a cliff near Shimabara where in 1597 twenty six Christians were crucified by order of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. 

****

NEXT---MIGHTY RUSHING WINDS OF CHANGE


	12. MIGHTY RUSHING WINDS OF CHANGE

__

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter that really sets the stage for the sub plot. There's two things going on simultaneously, the preparations for Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding and a planned overthrow of the government. Both seem as far from each other as east from west but believe me both will join as the story goes on. A huge thank you to everyone reading this (4638 hits—thank you) and for those especially who are and have been reviewing.

****

Glossary of Japanese words

Hentaisha—pervert (I know a lot of people have hentai as pervert but in my Japanese Reference Dictionary, it's hentaisha)

Yui-no—announcement party—traditionally when a couple becomes engaged in Japan, there is an announcement party that both families have a ceremony joining them together with the exchange of symbolic gifts.

Koibito—sweetheart

Yokoso—welcome (interjection)

Megumi Odoroku Beki—"Amazing Grace" literally grace that is amazing

Megumi--Grace

MIGHTY RUSHING WINDS OF CHANGE

The next morning, Kenshin was up and preparing breakfast in kitchen when a playful Kaoru joined him, who crept up beside him with a mischievous smile, wanting to surprise her future husband. His back facing her, she had just gotten ready to cover his eyes when she felt herself in a strong grip and captive by gold tinted violet eyes.

"So," Kenshin growled softly. "You think you can sneak up on me that easily, ne? A year with Battousai and you still haven't learned, Kaoru?" He leaned in and crushed her mouth with his, ravaging her with a warm insistent kiss, taking her breath away.

They broke apart and Kaoru said softly, "I keep forgetting that you can pick up my ki and your senses as a former hitokiri are quite sharp."

Kenshin threw his head back and chuckled as he said, "Guilty as charged but even if I didn't, I'd know you're near me any time. Your sweet scent gives you away, koishii." He stepped back and took in Kaoru's appearance in a delicate sky blue watered silk kimono appreciatively. "You look especially lovely this morning. Why are you all dressed up, aren't you planning to do any katas with Yahiko?"

Kaoru blushed in pleasure and shook her head. "We are having guests. Tae and Dr. Gensai are coming over to discuss the yui-no. They told me yesterday when I went to the Akabeko to settle accounts."

Kenshin turned back to chopping vegetables as he commented, "And the plans for the yui-no, how far along are they?"

Kaoru replied, "Dr. Gensai and Tae are discussing the number of people that will be there. So you need to be there too, Kenshin, since it concerns both of us."

Kenshin was stirring the miso soup and began ladling it into bowls for breakfast. He put the steaming bowls of rice and pickled vegetables on the serving platter as well as he said, "I'll be sure to be there, that I will. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"It's about time!" grumbled a sleepy Yahiko who showed up at the doorway, yawning.

Kaoru snapped, "Stop complaining. Go and get ready for breakfast and then afterward you can leave and give us some privacy."

Yahiko's coffee eyes widened as he gave a wolf whistle. "Privacy, eh? The lovebirds want to be alone, whoo hoo. Owww!"

Kaoru's fist made contact with her smart-aleck student's head as she scolded, "Hentaisha! I meant that Kenshin and I have to meet with Dr. Gensai and Tae to plan for the yui-no and wedding." 

"Busu, whattya do that for?" the pint-sized samurai screeched, massaging his abused head as the bride-to-be rubbed her knuckles with a haughty expression on her delicate features.

"You deserved it."

"Come along now everybody, let's go have breakfast," Kenshin announced cheerfully as he carried the food laden tray to the dining area, diffusing a potentially explosive situation with the two volatile personalities. The argument forgotten as their stomachs rumbled in hunger, Kaoru and Yahiko eagerly followed.

After breakfast, Kenshin and Kaoru sat in the parlor with Tae and Dr. Gensai as they sat discussing the yui-no. Tae volunteered the upper room of the Akabeko, so that both "families" could have privacy as they performed the formalities that tied them together with the marriage of a Himura to a Kamiya. 

Tae, always the astute planner, had a list before her, obviously taking her role as nakodo very seriously. "Alright Kenshin, Kaoru. We can have the ceremonial exchange of drinks and serve Mochi cakes as the symbols are exchanged. Ken-san, who can we invite that could be considered your family?"

Kaoru whispered to him, "Perhaps Hiko-sama would consent to represent your family. He did raise you when you were small."

Kenshin pondered the idea with a thoughtful frown. "I suppose we could ask him, that we could. But there's no guarantee that he'll agree to it, you know how he is." 

Dr. Gensai asked, "Excuse me but who is Hiko-sama?"

"He's my shishou, he taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. He also rescued me when I was abandoned as a slave," Kenshin said laconically.

Tae's sable eyes were sympathetic. "Oh Ken-san I had no idea. Of course we'll invite him, the honor is due him."

Kenshin laughed ironically as he remarked, "I don't know if he would think of this as an honor but I will write to him and ask, that I will." His own amethyst orbs were hooded and his hands balled into fists as he remembered Hiko's abrupt ways with him as he grew up.

Kaoru noticed the pain in her beloved's eyes so she took his right hand and gently rubbed the fist between her own hands as he gazed at her, his eyes softening and then his hand relaxed and enclosed around hers.

Dr. Gensai cleared his throat softly as he asked, "Are there any others that you look upon as family, Kenshin?"

"You mean outside of us at the dojo?"

"UH-huh." Tae looked up from her notations and gazed expectantly at the engaged couple.

Again Kaoru and Kenshin were in conference as Kaoru inquired, "What about the Oniwabanshuu? They did support you all through the battle with Shishio." "And besides," she added, "Misao would never forgive us for leaving her out." 

Kenshin chuckled as he nodded in agreement, "Indeed that is true, koishii. If we do we'll be facing her kunai, I have no doubt. I'll send off a letter to the Aoiya in the afternoon mail, that I will."

The planning of the yui-no went on as guests were mentioned that were considered close enough to be considered family to the couple whose own families were gone. Then suddenly Kaoru tugged on Kenshin's sleeve. He gazed at her questioningly as he leaned down so she could whisper to him. He listened and nodded in agreement then spoke up.

"Tae-dono, Gensai-sama, Kaoru and I have a request. We'd like to invite Kamioka Danjuro and Tamiko to our yui-no." Kaoru nodded.

Tae said curiously, "Who are they?" Then she brightened up as she realized who the people were. "Aren't they the couple that were at the Akabeko the other day when those rowdies tried to harass them?"

"Hai. We were guests at their home last night and have become friends," Kaoru told her.

"We both would like them invited."

Dr. Gensai and Tae glanced at each other as they hesitated. Then Dr. Gensai spoke up, "Those are the two that were attacked because they were Christians. They seem to attract negative attention. Kenshin and Kaoru-chan, are you sure you want them invited?"

Kaoru and Kenshin gazed at each other and their hands reached and joined. Kenshin said in a soft yet firm voice. "We're sure."

* * *

Over at the Ruffian's Row, Sanosuke was just rising, having had another night of drowning his sorrows in cheap sake after losing at the dice table. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as the lightning bolt of pain struck his temples from his hangover. The banging on his shoji did not help his headache as he got up wincing and slammed open the offending portal.

"Yeah whattya want?" he growled as Katsu grinned at him

"Hey Sano, had another bender last night?" Katsu strode into the sparse yet shabby living space. He glanced around and suppressed a shudder. "Not too extravagant are we?"

Sano grunted as he knelt to fold up the futon and put it away. He lit a lantern and took a seat on the tatami. "Sorry, I don't have financial means a famous artist like you has but it keeps the rain off me. So what's up, turd?"

Katsu sat down and pulled a small sheaf of documents out of his gi. "I promised you some information about the Akai Ryu so here it is. My contacts just brought this over to me."

Ignoring the blinding pain behind his temples, Sanosuke took the papers from his friend and skimmed through them. His bloodshot umber eyes widened as he asked, "Is this true?"

Katsu nodded, "My contacts are very reliable."

Sano let loose a long low whistle. "It seems Kenshin is about to get in the middle of another government struggle. And the guy's about to get married."

Katsu was curious. "Why did he want the information on the Akai Ryu. If what my contacts say are true, they're not a group that you can mess with."

Sano sighed as he replied, "Kenshin has his reasons. They were hassling a couple at the Akabeko and he just felt the need to check into things. He's got a thing about innocent people getting harassed. And when he finds out that a plan to topple the government is involved, he won't hesitate to jump in."

Katsu snorted in derision, "Once an Imperialist, always an Imperialist." 

Sano's eyes narrowed as he retorted, "If Kenshin's planning to get into it, it's probably involving the fate of Japan. By the way what's with the wisecrack I thought you accepted Kenshin as a friend."

Katsu grinned sheepishly as he retracted, "Sorry. Force of habit."

Sano grunted and perused the documents again. A chill ran through him as he asked his friend silently _Kenshin, what the hell are you getting into now?_

* * *

Later, the evening meal was completed and Kenshin was cleaning up in the kitchen when Kaoru joined him, clad in a royal blue kimono with irises embroidered in the edge and a violet obi also with irises on it. The fragrance of jasmine wafted up to him and he turned and regarded his future wife appreciatively.

"You look exceptionally lovely this evening, koibito, that you most certainly do."

Kaoru blushed and smiled as she responded, "Arigatou, anata. Are you finished, we really must be going."

"Hai." He undid the tie holding his sleeves back and walked to the doorway. "Just wait for me to get some things from my room and we'll be off." He pecked her on the cheek and headed down the hall.

Yahiko came up to Kaoru and demanded, "What are you doing all dressed up, busu? Are we going somewhere?"

Kaoru regarded her student evenly then replied, "Kenshin and I are going out. You can stay here and watch the dojo."

"Again? Where are you guys going tonight?" Yahiko wanted to know.

The sound of a shoji siding and the soft footfalls of the former hitokiri came closer as Kenshin cam into sight, sakabatou at his side. Taking Kaoru's arm he smiled at Yahiko and replied, "We have some place to go and are depending on you to watch the dojo, that we are."

At Kenshin's request, Yahiko acquiesced to the man who had garnered the young samurai's utmost respect. "You can depend on me, Kenshin."

Kenshin patted him on the shoulder and said, "Arigatou, Yahiko." He guided Kaoru to the door and they exited and headed to the gate. Kenshin lit a lantern and then took Kaoru's elbow to step through the portal of the gate. They turned to head away when they were halted by a baritone yell.

"Kenshin! Wait a minute!" Sano's voice boomed out as the former fighter caught up to them. He panted to catch his breath as he drew up to the perplexed couple.

"Sanosuke, what is it?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Sorry Jou-chan, but I have to talk to Kenshin alone for a minute." He tugged at Kenshin's gi and gestured with his head to an alley near the far gate of the dojo.

Kenshin nodded as he spoke to Kaoru, "Would you excuse me for a minute, koishii? I have to speak to Sano about something. Please wait here for me." He handed the lantern to her and kissed her then followed his best friend to the alley.

Sano wasted no time. He pulled the papers from his haori and said, "I saw Katsu today and he told me to give you this."

Kenshin unfolded the document and read the contents. His eyes narrowed and his mouth frowned as he remarked resignedly, "I had a feeling that there was more to this than meets the eye. The Akai Ryu were renegades during the Bakumatsu and I knew they wouldn't stay hidden during this peaceful time."

Sano said, "You're planning to jump into this one, aren't you?"

Kenshin sighed and nodded as he replied, "Looks like I don't have a choice, do I?"

"But you're getting married, Kenshin. To get into this new struggle now I don't think is wise."

Kenshin stared off with a scowl as he pondered about the information he just read. According to Katsu's contacts, the Akai Ryu was growing in membership and were sort of a secret society that still clung to the ideals of the old shogunate so much to the point that they were preparing to challenge the Meiji government. They were operating in several dojos in Tokyo to train warriors and stockpiling weapons among other things. But there was one thought troubling him and that was why with the grander plan of taking over the government were they attacking Danjuro Kamioka and Itikaku Mizu? The mistrust of Christians was very much in line with Akai Ryu's support of shogun separatism yet he had a feeling that some loose ends from the Bakumatsu were about to be tied. He decided to talk to Danjuro about it at the conclusion of the meeting tonight.

At that thought Kenshin turned to head back to where Kaoru was waiting. Over his shoulder he called, "Yahiko's in the dojo by himself, Sano. Please keep an eye on him for us."

"Hai." Sano headed into the dojo.

Kaoru gazed at Kenshin quizzically as he joined her. "Kenshin, what was it? Why did Sanosuke need to see you?" she wanted to know.

"Huh?" Kenshin, still deep in thought looked at her. He then smiled and took her elbow. "Nothing of great importance, Kaoru. Come we must hurry to Danjuro-san's or we'll be late, that we will." They headed off down the street.

Once at the Kamioka house, Tamiko met them at the door and then guided them in and took them through the main residence and out the back to the storeroom they had seen the other night. The room was nearly full with men women and some children frolicking about. There, Danjuro greeted them.

"Yokoso, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san. We're glad to see you tonight."

Kenshin smiled as he answered, "We're glad to be here." He turned to Kaoru and said softly, "Would you go and find us a seat, koishii? I'll join you presently."

Kaoru sighed and demanded, "Kenshin, you've been quiet all the way here after having a private talk with Sanosuke and now you're acting like you are hiding something from me. I want to know, what is going on?"

Danjuro and Tamiko exchanged looks and Kenshin pulled Kaoru aside. "Please go get seated. I promise I will fill you in on everything later so trust me, Kaoru."

They both turned back to the other couple as Danjuro gave a discreet gesture to his wife, who nodded and took Kaoru's arm. "Come with me, Kaoru-san and I'll find a good seat for you." She hustled the perplexed girl over to the benches as the men watched.

Danjuro turned to Kenshin and stated, "You found out something to tell me."

"Aa. I have. Do you have some time to talk?" Kenshin requested.

Danjuro nodded as he gestured to a small cloakroom. He and Kenshin stepped inside where Kenshin showed him the documents that Sanosuke brought to him. His face became a grim study as he perused the contents.

"So Akai Ryu is planning to try to topple the Meiji. That makes a lot of things clear," he said thoughtfully as Kenshin studied him quizzically. At the diminutive samurai's expression Danjuro added, "I'll fill you in after the meeting. I may be asking for your assistance, Battousai."

Kenshin nodded and both men headed out to the meeting room.

He made his way to where Kaoru was sitting and took a seat beside his fiancée. She turned and commented, "I suppose you had to talk to Danjuro-san about what Sanosuke spoke to you."

Kenshin nodded reached and squeezed her hand. "I promised I would tell you later and I will keep my word so please have faith in me, tenshi."

She nodded as Danjuro and Tamiko went to the lectern to call everyone to order and the meeting began. . .

The meeting was actually the Hanare Kirishitan worship service where the group began the service singing and sending up praises to their God. They all sang a song called _Megumi Odoroku Beki _that spoke of being lost than found, everybody singing with all their hearts, joy apparent on each face. Kenshin and Kaoru were completely caught up in the feeling themselves as the singing and praising continued. Then Danjuro addressed the group, reading from the scriptures as he spoke of megumi and the unconditional love of God. 

Kenshin was filled with a sense of reverence and his heart felt a lightness that was foreign to him, someone who had known heaviness and sadness since the time he was born. He glanced about the room as families and individuals alike were all in a state of peace and joy, the serenity plain on each face. He then recalled the way the Akai Ryu harassed the Kamioka couple for just exercising their faith and what the documents in his gi said and made a solemn vow…he would do what ever necessary to protect the rights of these people to worship their God, now _his _God.

After the service, Kenshin excused himself to go and speak again with Danjuro while Tamiko took Kaoru to introduce her to some of the women in the group, all of whom were friendly and gracious, save one woman who appeared somewhat reserved and formal.

"Maita-san this is Kamiya Kaoru. She and her betrothed are new believers and came tonight to our service for the first time." Tamiko's bubbly personality conducted the introductions as Kaoru smiled.

"Oh? How nice." The woman bowed and when she rose, the cold assessing look she gave Kaoru caused the warm smile on her pretty face to fade. "Please excuse me, I must attend to the nursery." And she strode away as Kaoru felt snubbed at the woman's rudeness.

Tamiko sighed and apologized, "Forgive Maita-san, Kaoru-san. She is a widow and new to the faith and group. She's had a hard life since her husband was killed."

Kaoru watched the stiff, departing figure and wondered. In the meantime, Kenshin and Danjuro went into a small room and closed the shoji.

"Alright Danjuro-san. You said earlier that you felt the information I shared with you fit in with the harassment you've received. If you want my help, you'll have to fill me in." Kenshin stated.

Danjuro nodded and began, "You know the Meiji government lifted the edicts restricting worship of God instead of Buddha back in '73."

Kenshin nodded as Danjuro continued, "Well, since arriving here from Nagasaki I've felt led to start this group. We've still had to meet in secret due to the groups like Akai Ryu who still adhere to the old shogunate law due to the Meiji not really enforcing the lifting of the ban. But I've been working on getting us a voice in the government and have succeeded in getting us an advocate in none other than Aritomo Yamagata." 

Outside, the shadow of a woman's figure leaned up to the rice paper of the shoji to listen. . . 

Inside, Kenshin responded, "You know as well as I that Yamagata as an advocate is quite fortunate. Even the crooked politicians listen to him, he has the Emperor's ear in most things and is always fair."

Danjuro nodded again as he said, "True, but that doesn't stop groups like Akai Ryu from carrying out their vicious campaign against us. That's why I need your help, Battousai."

The woman slipped outside, crept away and down the street to an alley where another shadowy figure awaited, a tall man. She addressed the man.

"The reports are true. The Battousai has been asked to assist Itikaku Mizu in their quest. He and his woman were in the meeting tonight."

The man grunted as he responded, "Then we too shall seek assistance from the one who is the Battousai's equal in strength."

The woman nodded in agreement as both disappeared. . . . 

It was quite late when Kenshin and Kaoru arrived back at the dojo. They both went around and blew out candles left burning for them by Yahiko and Sano, both of which had retired as evidenced by the snoring emitting from their respective rooms. The couple checked on their friends walked quietly away.

Kenshin chuckled as he and Kaoru tiptoed back to the practice hall. "Well, they're both out, that they surely are."

"Hmm," Kaoru responded neutrally. 

Kenshin's smile faded as he saw her cool demeanor. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes as he asked, "Kaoru, what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since we left the meeting."

Kaoru lowered her head to avoid his penetrating orbs but Kenshin took her chin in his hand to raise her eyes to his. "Tell me what's the matter."

She looked at him in reproach. "We're about to be married and you're keeping things from me. I thought you trusted me." A tear fell from one sapphire eye.

Kenshin gently wiped the moisture away, caressing the silky cheek beneath it. "I do trust you, koishii."

She pushed his hands away as she whirled from him. "Then why won't you tell me what is happening. You've been keeping something from me." She turned her back to him, thoroughly miffed.

Kenshin sighed as he stepped up to her and grasped her shoulders. "Forgive me, tenshi. There is something going on that is very serious but I haven't all the facts yet. The group, Akai Ryu is planning to overthrow the government, according to Tsukioka Tsunan."

Kaoru turned to face him in astonishment. "The group that tried to hurt Danjuro-san and Tamiko-san?"

"Hai. Tsunan found out that they are planning to take over the Meiji government and Danjuro asked me to assist by protecting the group."

Kaoru was confused, "But why are they so interested in harassing Danjuro and Tamiko? What have they to do with the government?"

"It appears that Danjuro has been trying to get recognition for the group in the government to protect them from harassment by Akai Ryu and others like them. He has a strong ally in Yanmagata. The three of us fought together in the Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu."

Kaoru's eyes widened in understanding. "So he's asked you to help."

"I have to. Innocent people who just want the freedom to worship are depending on being safe."

Kaoru bit her lip in consternation as she remarked, "Again, you're in the midst of yet another battle."

Kenshin nodded as he again took her in his arms. "I know you will but I'm going to ask you not to worry, Kaoru. I saw those people worshiping tonight with such joy and I made a vow to protect them, that I did."

Kaoru sighed as she nodded. "I will worry but I know that you will do your best to protect their joy. I wouldn't expect anything else from you, anata."

Kenshin's eyes glowed as he cupped her face in his hands. "Aishiteru, koishii." He captured her mouth with his in a tender kiss.

* * *

The next day, over at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, a man dressed flamboyantly in a dark red haori with a black and red dragon embroidered on the front and black hakama came to the reception desk and inquired, "May I see Assistant Inspector Fujita? I have some pressing business to discuss with him." His obsidian eyes pierced the young patrolman, momentarily mesmerizing him.

The officer on duty bowed and replied, "I'll see if he's available. May I ask who it is who wants to see him?"

"Hashimoto, Hashimoto Etsuya."

He walked down the hall and knocked on a closed door. 

"Come in," a deep voice ordered and the officer entered the office of one Fujita Goro AKA Saito Haijime who sat at his desk and looked up with narrow, wolfish amber eyes. "What is it?"

"Forgive the intrusion, sir. A gentleman out front wishes to speak with you."

"Indeed? Did he say what it was about?" Fujita inquired in a bored tone. 

"No sir. But he said his name is Hashimoto."

The man once known as the Wolf of Mibu's amber eyes widened then narrowed as his lips curved in an unpleasant smirk. "Show him in."

The man known as Hashimoto Etsuya stepped in as the officer escorting him closed the door. Saito who had stood up sat back down and regarded the man coolly, assessing him.

"So Hashimoto-san," Saito drawled as he lit a cigarette. "What can I do for you?"

Hashimoto smirked as he replied, "Time hasn't changed you, Saito-san. You're still as direct as always. Not much changed from when you were the leader of the third Shinsengumi."

Saito shrugged indolently as he drew on his cigarette. "Same person. Just a different situation. So enough with the small talk, what brings you here? Last time we spoke you and your group left the Shinsengumi, just before the Meiji Restoration."

"A memory like a steel trap, eh?" Hashimoto mocked.

"It's interesting that you mention a steel trap." Saito leaned forward. "Just remember as an enemy of the government, that there is a steel trap here that can be sprung on you at any minute. So just get to the point. What do you want?"

Hashimoto replied, "I have a proposition for you. How would you like the opportunity to finally settle the score with the Battousai?"

Saito leaned back and drew on his cigarette, exhaling the smoke and studying the blue haze as it spread into the air. "Go on."

"We are planning to try to take over the government. With Okubo's assassination last spring, the puppet government can be swayed back to the way it was before, something we as former Shinsengumi members fought for." Hashimoto's eyes gleamed with malice. "If you'd like to be our contact in the government, I can assure you that you can not only give us a voice but we'll supply an opportunity for you to have your longed for battle with the Battousai. And we'll also be sure to stack the odds in your favor to defeat him and end his life."

"Really? And how, prey tell do you intend to accomplish that? As far as I know, the Battousai is not involved in government affairs, he's busy getting ready to be married."

Hashimoto smirked as he replied, "The Battousai and his woman have become involved in a group of Hanare Kirishitans known as Itikaku Mizu. Their leader, Kamioka Danjuro, used to fight in the Ishin Shishi and he has become quite vocal in the government circle. And we have it on reliable source that he's asked the Battousai's help."

Saito took another drag as he regarded Hashimoto impassively giving the man the impression that he was considering the idea. In reality he was filling with contempt for the renegade ex-samurai before him. _You baka, you really think I'll fall for the carrot you're trying to dangle before my nose? The government is not so easy to overthrow with the Battousai on their side, just ask Makoto Shishio. But you can't can you, he's in hell. Perhaps you'd like to join him, I'd be happy to arrange it._

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I have given up hiring out to fulfill the harebrained ambitions of those who still wish to cling to the past." 

Hashimoto's smirk faded and he shot to his feet in anger. "You may want to reconsider, Saito. When we are victorious, you will be executed for treason, I'll see to it."

Saito smirked unpleasantly, refusing to rise to the bait. "Your tendency to presumption is quite amusing, as always. However, I do once again decline. Good day."

Hashimoto muttered an oath under his breath. "You'll regret your choice, I can promise you." He whirled and exited, slamming the office door.

Saito leaned back and shook his head, making a mental note to keep an eye on Itikaku Mizu and the Battousai both. 

****

NEXT—INTO THE FIRE


	13. INTO THE FIRE

_Author's Note: Here's the first major plot point that will solidify Kenshin and Kaoru's involvement in Itikaku Mizu and will give a sinister undertone to the joyful preparations for their wedding. And enters in the continued mixed emotions that make Kenshin and Saito Hajime both allies and adversaries as they are once again joined in a similar cause. Thanks to all the readers (5284—wow) and to those reviewing especially._

_Glossary of Japanese words_

_Ki—feeling, soul_

_Ohayo—Good Morning (casual)_

_Tori-atama—Roosterhead (nickname for Sanosuke)_

_Hankosha – RebelAku Soku Zan – Translated "Slay Evil Immediately" the motto of the third Shinsengumi_

_Yakuza – Tokyo's underworld—organized crime_

_Kyoshi -- Teacher_

_Yokoso -- Welcome_

_Butsudan – Buddhist altar—in Japanese homes, a simple version of this is found where a family scroll is hung with candles, floral arrangements and when a guest is received, they are usually seated there as a token of honor_

INTO THE FIRE

The early morning sun was staining the eastern horizon pink as it chased the shadows of the night away. The waning moon sat as a white crescent, stenciled on the still dark western horizon as if reluctant to leave its spot in the brightening sky. It was silent, save for the occasional call of the nightingale to be answered by the coo of the morning dove.

The shoji slid open and the titian haired samurai stepped out into the slight morning chill and sat on the back porch that led to the courtyard of the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin took a deep breath of the dew kissed morning air as he reached into his gi and withdrew his Bible. He opened the tome and began to read when he picked up the beloved familiar ki of the young woman he had asked to share his name.

"Ohayo, Kenshin," the sweet voice whispered as Kaoru sat beside her intended.

He smiled lovingly at her as he responded, "Ohayo, koibito. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded as she twined her arm with his, joining hands as she replied, "So, what is the devotional reading for today?"

"I'll read it but first we should pray." He took her hands and together, they bowed their heads in prayer as they each spoke in their hearts to their Savior, asking his blessings and protection on the coming day. This had been a regular morning ritual now for the couple since arriving back home from Kyoto and had become a treasured time both together and with God. Yahiko still slept late so this early morning time was private.

They completed their prayers then Kenshin opened the book and read from first Thessalonians, "And we beseech you, brethren, to know them which labor among you, and are over you in the Lord, and admonish you; and be at peace among yourselves. Now we exhort you, brethren, warn them that are unruly, comfort the feebleminded, support the weak, be patient toward all men. See that none render evil for evil unto any man; but ever follow that which is good, both among yourselves, and to all men."

Kaoru pondered the reading as she remarked "That particular reading has great significance considering what you've shared with me about the threats on Itikaku Mizu."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "The words speak clearly to my heart. The peace of those people cannot be destroyed, that it cannot. I must do what I can to protect them."

Kaoru agreed, "Hai. And I will do all I can as well. Even those who are rude." Her pretty face registered a frown as she recalled the frigid way the woman name Maita responded to being introduced to her.

Kenshin glanced askance at her. "Was there a problem last night?"

Kaoru smiled brightly and shook her head but Kenshin knew better as he took his hand and captured her chin to gaze deeply into her troubled sapphire eyes. He regarded his fiancée with concern.

"Tell me what happened."

Kaoru sighed as she told him about the woman who snubbed her, seeming quite unfriendly. Kenshin nodded as he listened and then recalled a strange feeling he had when he was with Danjuro. He remembered the talk he had with Danjuro after the service and how while they were in conference, he had picked up a strong evil ki outside the shoji and then suddenly it was gone. He could not help but feel that someone of ill will toward the group was among them.

When Kaoru was finished, Kenshin took her by the hands and spoke earnestly to her, "Kaoru, I had picked up an evil ki from someone while I was talking to Danjuro-san and I was concerned. We need to keep a close watch on the Itikaku Mizu group, that we must. I can't help feeling that something is about to happen to them."

Kaoru nodded, "Hai, I agree. We'll attend the next service, Sunday evening."

Kenshin nodded not knowing at the time that their decision would put them in the midst of a disaster of monumental proportions. And that his premonition would be prophetic.

About an hour later, the residents of the Kamiya Dojo were sitting down to their breakfast when a knock on the main door interrupted them. The long, lean form of one Saito Hajime sauntered in and Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko all leapt to their feet as Kaoru gasped.

"Ohayo gozimaru," Saito said amiably as Sano flexed his fists and Yahiko drew his shinei.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand automatically shot to the hilt of his sword. "What do you want, Saito?"

Saito smirked as he replied, "Tch, not very hospitable are you here at the Kamiya Dojo? And here I am just making a friendly call on you all to see how you're faring. Not very polite, I must say."

Kaoru suppressed a shudder as she rose and said politely, "Would you care for some tea?"

The maverick police officer shook his head. "Arigatou Kamiya-san but I must decline. I came to discuss something with the Battousai if I may."

Kenshin relaxed his battle stance yet kept a wary eye on Saito. "Very well. Come with me." He headed to the back porch area with Saito in tow.

"Hey wait a minute, Kenshin," Sano protested. "You can't go back with this crooked cop alone. Suppose he tries something against you?"

Saito turned and regarded the street fighter haughtily, "Believe me baka, if I was here to settle the score with the Battousai, I would be a lot more discreet and nobody would be allowed to get in my way. Especially not a tori-atama like you."

Sano bristled at the jibe. "Why you--,"

Kenshin intervened with a smile, "Don't worry Sano. I'll hear Saito out, I don't think he means any harm."

Kaoru said worriedly, "Please be careful, Kenshin."

His eyes lit on her with a loving glow. "I will, koishii. Don't fret." He and Saito both headed out to the courtyard, closing the shoji.

Once outside, Kenshin faced his old adversary squarely as he inquired, "All right Saito. What is it that brings you here?"

Saito leisurely lit a cigarette as he replied, "Is it true that you and Kamiya-san are involved in a Hanare Kirishitan group known as Itikaku Mizu?"

Kenshin nodded "Aa. The leaders of the group were harassed at the Akabeko about a week ago by Akai Ryu."

Saito grunted and said, "I had a visit from none other than Hashimoto himself, the leader of Akai Ryu."

"Hontoo desu ka?" Kenshin asked. "He's a former member of the Shinsengumi, right?"

Saito snorted in derision as he replied, "He was ousted from the Shinsengumi because like Udo Jin-eh he had a tendency to be too bloodthirsty. He was an hankosha who completely disregarded our motto of Aku Soku Zan."

"So what did he want?"

Saito took a last drag on his cigarette and tossed the butt on the ground to crush it out with his boot. "He requested that I assist him in his quest to topple the Meiji." He regarded Kenshin with a sly look as he continued, "He even offered me the opportunity to settle the score with you."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and had flecks of gold. "So is that why you're here today?"

Saito raised a hand. "Save your anger for the time we do settle the score between us. In the meantime, it appears that we both are uneasy allies once again. I want to catch Hashimoto and give him what he deserves but I need your help since you're a part of that group now. Why may I ask are you a part of a group of Christians, surely you haven't taken that route to remain in the farce of your vow not to kill." He smirked, seemingly amused by the notion.

Kenshin replied flatly, "And what if I say I am? Do you have something to say about that?"

Saito chuckled as he replied, "You needn't get so defensive, Battousai. I see it as fortunate that you are for this time because your involvement in the group gives you the perfect reason to be in the group, the perfect alibi. Although to me the concept of any religion is simple nonsense."

Kenshin ignored the barb and sighed as he asked, "Is there anything else, Saito?"

The former Wolf of Mibu shook his head and headed to the back gate. As an afterthought he turned and said, "By the way, congratulations on your upcoming wedding. You're finally making an honest woman of the tanuki girl, eh?"

Kenshin nodded as he answered, "Kaoru has bestowed a great honor to me by consenting to become my wife."

Saito grunted as he said, "I'll be in touch. Good day." He strode away as Kenshin watched him leave, his own mind teeming as he pondered _This seems to be getting more and more interesting, that it does._

* * *

On late Sunday afternoon, Kenshin and Kaoru strolled over to the Kamioka dwelling in the golden rays of sunset to attend the service. Once again they were ushered into the main house and through the back to the meeting place where the crowd of people from the other night were assembled.

Kenshin and Kaoru greeted Danjuro and his wife warmly as the couple did the same, Tamiko taking Kaoru's hand and squeezing it excitedly

"Yokoso, Kaoru-chan, Kenshin-san. We're so glad to see you again." Her exuberance was contagious as Kaoru smiled warmly, clasping her hand as well.

Danjuro smiled with loving indulgence at his wife and then smiled at Kenshin as he said, "Hai, subarashii we hope you'll enjoy the service."

Kenshin smiled politely back and said, "I'm sure we will, that I am."

Unnoticed by the two couples, the woman Maita watched with veiled contempt as her eyes strayed to the famed former hitokiri and his woman the Kamiya girl. Many around Tokyo had whispered and gossiped about the only daughter of the late swordmaster Kamiya Kuzojiro and her harboring of the ruthless assassin Battousai, the thug fighter-for-hire Zanza, and the yakuza pickpocket Myojin Yahiko. The talk was that her relationship with Battousai was illicit and shameful, yet they often walked boldly together in the marketplace, ignoring the whispers behind their backs. And now, the ultimate hypocrasy, the announcement of their marriage in the underground newspaper that the artist Tsukioka published. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as if an odious scent had made her ill.

A tug on her kimono shook her out of her brooding. "Maita-san, Daisuke is causing trouble in the classroom again." A small girl with big chocolate eyes entreated.

Maita pasted a smile on her face as she responded, "Hai Yuki, I'm coming." She turned from observing the couple and followed the girl to the small classroom. On her way there she made an imperceptible gesture to a man just outside the main door, hiding in the brush surrounding the stairs.

Inside the classroom, the small firebrand named Daisuke was holding a doll up so that a little girl could not reach it. Maita came over and took the doll away and gave it to the sobbing child that was being tormented. She took the small bully aside and spoke firmly to him.

"What is going on here, eh? I thought I told you not to tease the others." She frowned in disapproval.

"Gomen nasai, kyoshi. I was just playin'," the boy protested but Maita was firm.

"Daisuke, I have to punish you. You'll sit in here until service is over." She shepherded the rest of the children out in the meeting area and closed the door on the sullen boy.

In the meantime, Kenshin took Kaoru's arm and escorted his koishii to a seat as other members smiled and welcomed them to the service. He smiled politely as he took Kaoru's hand and they waited with the rest of the congregation for service to start.

Danjuro and Tamiko both welcomed the throng as they stood before them, leading them into the art of worship with songs of praise. The congregation had hands raised as they sang, their eyes closed, totally caught up in the sense of singing to their Savior.

Kenshin raised his strong tenor contrasting with Kaoru's own sweet soprano as the room filled with the voices of the faithful. It was a blended symphony of praise that had everyone within oblivious to all but their reverent song so nobody heard the sound of a group of dark clad warriors that surrounded the building with great stealth. Another went about the building pouring kerosene along one of the sides of the wood structure.

Inside in the midst of the worship, Kenshin could sense a multitude of evil ki outside and the sight yet pungent scent of kerosene. His eyes narrowed as he had a rising sense of urgency, but did not want to alarm Kaoru or anybody so he remained silent.

Outside, the man with the kerosene finished his task than gave the sign as matches flared and were thrown at the pools of fuel igniting into immediate flames that licked greedily up the dried wooden structure. The flames skittered up the structure rapidly, meeting and creating a wall of fire as black smoke billowed up to the evening sky. Not staying around to admire their handiwork, the figures disappeared into the shadows.

The scent of smoke came into the meeting room through the window slats as the roar of the fire suddenly caused a whoosh and broke through on the far wall. The congregation became panicked as everybody shot to their feet.

"Fire! Fire!" the crowd screamed in a cacophony of frenzied fear as they stampeded to the exit.

"Everybody please," Danjuro shouted. "Please form a line and we'll get out the back!"

"We can't," someone wailed. "The fire is blocking the door!"

Sure enough, flames had engulfed the rear exit, making escape by that route impossible. The crowd was getting unruly as sheer panic overtook them.

"Come up this way then!" Danjuro gestured to the door behind the lectern. He tried desperately to open it but it was stuck. Realization of the situation getting desperate caused the crowd to get even more terrified.

"Oh, Kenshin, the room's on fire, what can we do?" Kaoru cried.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and pushed her to the front gently but firmly as he felt her fear and tried to reassure her. "Don't panic, koishii. Just stay here and help Danjiro-san and Tamiko-san." He pushed himself to the door and drew his sword.

"Stand back!" the Battousai ordered. He flipped the blade of sakabatou and cried, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen!" bringing the blade on the wall in his god-like speed, splitting the wood in two and providing a huge opening. The crowd pushed themselves out into the cool night air, gasping for oxygen.

Tamiko, Danjuro, Kenshin and Kaoru were still inside the burning structure, making sure everyone was safely out and they were about to leave themselves when Kaoru heard a cry from a closed door amidst the flaming rear of the room. She pulled her arm from Kenshin's firm grasp and headed into the smoke.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin bellowed as he coughed on the acrid fumes. "Come back here!" He wove his way back into the room to follow his fiancée, his fear for her safety making him oblivious to the danger.

Kaoru crouched below the smoke, holding her hand over her nose as the cry and pounding were emanating from the closed door of the classroom. She got there and wrenched the door open as a sobbing Daisuke crumpled in her arms.

"It's all right," she said soothingly as she gathered the frightened little boy up and began to make her way through the debris and falling timbers of the building supports. She was nearly to the opening to escape when a large burning beam fell down, cutting them off from the safety of the outside.

"Oh Kami, no," she breathed as terror gripped her. She began a paroxysm of coughing as she tried to shield the boy with her body then she heard a fierce, yet dearly familiar cry.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu So Ryu Sen!"

The sakabatou came down in a flash and the force of the strike pulverized the smoldering beam and with a shower of sparks, scattered the remnants clearing a path through the conflagration. Kenshin reached and scooped up both Kaoru and the boy and then turned and leapt through the opening he had created just as the roof collapsed in a fiery heap. He sprinted outside with his precious bundle and laid both of them on the grass.

Kaoru was nearly overcome by the smoke and lay there as Kenshin tried to revive her. "Kaoru, Kaoru, breathe. Please speak to me, are you all right?"

Kaoru coughed as her lungs took in the fresh air, causing her to gasp. She looked first at Kenshin whose face was flooded with relief and then to the small boy in her arms, frightened but unharmed.

"H-hai, anata, I'm fine."

"You made my heart stop," Kenshin said as he wrapped his arms about her. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he murmured against her hair.

Outside, Daisuke's frantic parents were astonished then overjoyed as they saw their son safe and alive in the arms of the Battousai and his woman. They rushed over to the prostrate pair.

"Oh Daisuke, are you all right," his mother knelt down and took her son in her arms as his father wiped away the moisture in his eyes. He regarded Kenshin and Kaoru who were still clinging to each other as they sat on the ground.

"I am deeply indebted to you both for saving my son," the man spoke in tear streaked gratitude as he shook his head in disbelief over the close call. "Arigatou, Battousai."

Kenshin nodded silently as he helped Kaoru to her feet. She coughed a few times as his arms steadied her and he asked worriedly, "Are you sure you're all right, tenshi?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. As long as the boy is all right."

"Our boy is fine, thanks to the both of you," Daisuke's mother said gratefully as she regarded Kenshin and Kaoru who merely nodded as they both breathed in the fresh, life-giving air.

* * *

The fire brigade finally came and proceeded to try to extinguish the fire. They managed to get the fire under control but they were too late, the building had sustained heavy damage, making it impossible to use until it was repaired. Everyone had gone home, leaving just the Kamioka couple, Kenshin, and Kaoru. Danjuro stood at the foot of the crumbled structure.

Tamiko approached her husband and saw his blank stare as he surveyed the smoldering mess that was his dream and her heart broke for him.

"Anata, we can build it again. Praise the Lord that nobody was hurt or killed."

Danjuro sighed heavily as he replied, "I know, Tamiko-chan. But where can we meet now, there is no place that would allow us for fear of the same thing happening."

At those words, Kenshin and Kaoru stepped up to the couple. Tamiko took in the sooty and disheveled look of Kaoru and her almond eyes were filled with remorse.

"My apologies, Kaoru-san. You both must come inside the house to clean up."

Kaoru smiled and said, "Hai, arigatou, Tamiko-san."

Danjuro gazed somberly at Kenshin and said, "I'm in your debt, Battousai. If not for your help, we all could have perished. Arigatou."

Kenshin nodded as he stated, "Danjuro-san, I will do what I can to protect the members of Itikaku Mizu, that I will."

Kaoru nodded in agreement and she brightened as she came up with an idea. "You can come and use the dojo for your meetings until you can repair this building."

Tamiko and Danjuro exchanged glances as Danjuro answered, "That is most generous, Kaoru-san but I cannot put you in any more danger then you already have experienced. If not for your actions tonight, little Daisuke would have died."

Kaoru said with quiet conviction, "I will never allow a child to suffer unnecessarily. And those who would do something like this are vicious monsters and cannot be victorious."

Kenshin placed a hand on his betrothed's shoulder as he said, "The offer is there, Danjuro-san. We both want to extend the invitation and if I know Kaoru, and I certainly do, she offered freely and with all her heart."

Tamiko brushed a tear away as she said tremulously, "You are both too kind."

Kaoru said in a soft yet firm manner, "It's not kindness, it's a duty to God. This group must prevail and continue meeting, it's his will."

Danjuro nodded as he said almost absently, "Not my will, but thine be done." He went to the wreckage where his pulpit once stood and bent down to pick up his copy of the Bible, which had miraculously came through the fire unscathed. He held the worse for wear tome and said softly, "Hai, I accept and will contact everybody secretly before the next service."

Tamiko smiled as she took Kaoru's arm, "Come Kaoru-chan, we need to get you cleaned up." And she shepherded the raven haired girl toward their house as the men followed their women. But as they headed into the house, a figure hiding in the bushes extracted herself and scurried away like a rat to a nearby alleyway.

"It appears that the Battousai and his woman, Kamiya are actively involved with Itikaku Mizu now. Kamiya has offered the use of her dojo for them to meet next," she told the man waiting for her.

"Hmmm," came the laconic response. "Then they too shall feel the fangs of Akai Ryu."

* * *

Later back at the dojo, Kenshin had just finished drawing and heating the bath for Kaoru and went to get her in her room. He knocked softly and called to her.

"Kaoru? Koishii, I just drew the bath for you and it's ready. Kaoru?" He slid the shoji aside and was dismayed to see her room empty. Concern for his future wife filled his being and he took off down the hall to search for her. He looked in the kitchen, the spare unoccupied rooms, and the parlor, all empty with his worry growing proportionately.

Kenshin was fighting a growing sense of panic as he turned and headed toward the training hall the last resort, hoping that she would be there. Her manner as they walked home from the Kamioka house was subdued, as if her mind was a million miles away and he was disturbed about that as he sought after her. However, as he came to the training hall, he felt relief that morphed into concern as he heard the muffled sound of sobbing.

Kenshin slid open the shoji and the moonlight streamed in, piercing the darkness with the illumination of the night and shone on the crumpled form of Kaoru. She sat before the butsudan that held her family scroll bent over as she cried. His heart tore with each sob as he soundlessly made his way to her and knelt down to take her in his arms.

Kenshin's arms coiled around Kaoru as his right hand cradled her head, his fingers rhythmically stroking the midnight silk as his lips brushed against her temple in a butterfly touch.

"Kaoru," he murmured softly. "Tenshi, don't cry, it's breaking my heart."

Kaoru turned and buried her face in Kenshin's shoulder, his gentle strength encompassing her in a cocoon of safety as she sobbed uncontrollably. He whispered tenderly to her.

"Hush, everything's fine now."

Kaoru just clung to his gi and sobbed harder as he continued to offer comfort and words of endearment.

"It's all right, koibito. You're safe, it's all over. Don't be afraid I'll protect you with my life."

Kaoru shook her head as she pulled her face back to regard him with tearstained cheeks. "I'm not crying about that. It's just that somebody was cruel enough to want to kill all those people, children too. I-I can't believe it, Kenshin."

He nodded as he said, "Hai, I know."

She went on, "It's just like when we saw all those crosses in Shimabara. All of those who dared to believe in God lost their lives in such a brutal, heinous manner. I-it is inconceivable." She shook her head and turned away, as if the thought was unbearable.

Kenshin took her chin and brought her visage to face his. "I know. Remember it was like that all during the Tokugawa Era. Anything that threatened to upset the balance of power by giving hope to the oppressed was dealt with quite harshly, that it was. That's why I entered the Ishin Shishi when I did, to fight that oppression. And even now in the Meiji with the ban lifted on those believing in God instead of Buddha, there are those that would continue the old oppressive ways."

Kaoru nodded as she agreed, "Hai." She gazed into Kenshin's moonlit eyes as she asked, "So you agree that my asking Itikaku Mizu to meet here was the right decision."

Kenshin nodded, his eyes shimmering as he said softly, "Hai, koishii. Knowing you to be the sweet, compassionate person you are, I would expect nothing less." He drew Kaoru's petal pink lips to his in a soft, unhurried kiss and on the floor the two silhouettes in the reflected moonbeam merged into one.

NEXT---NOT PEACE BUT A SWORD


	14. NOT PEACE BUT A SWORD

Author's Note: Well here's the yui-no(engagement party) and it will be memorable in more ways than one. The research I did to present this was interesting as the seating and responses of the people were written as I perceived it because the sources were not as extensive to describe seating order or what each member of the family's role is. And the role of the nakodo (gobetween or matchmaker) was not described either so again I kind of had to wing it so if I'm inaccurate, please forgive me. Many, many thanks to the readers (5962—I'm amazed) and to the reviewers. I won't ever beg for reviews and am grateful for the ones I have but as every artist does, I would appreciate feedback.

****

Glossary of Japanese words and terms

Toshiyori nakama—Old buddy

Watashi no tomodachi—My friend

Tanabata Day—The star festival (Tanabata) takes place on July 7. On this day two stars (Altair and Vega) that are usually separated from each other by the Milky Way, come together.

In the night of July 7, people put little bamboo trees in their garden. They also hang papers with wishes written on it on that tree in the hope they become true. It's also a very romantic holiday.

Konichi wa—Good Afternoon

Surume—Cuttlefish

Hai, honto ni—Yes, indeed

Nani—What

Kuso--Damn

Shiseiji--Bastard

Katsuo-bushi-- dried bonito used to make soup stock. This has high value.

**__**

NOT PEACE BUT A SWORD

For the following three weeks, the Itikaku Mizu group had switched their location to the Kamiya Dojo for the Wednesday prayer meetings and Sunday evening services. The dojo practice hall was perfect because it was located to the rear of the living quarters and the entire dojo complex was surrounded by the high fence so the group members could be assured of privacy coming and going.

Strangely, it appeared that the harassment of the hanare Kirishitan group was for the most part had halted. Maybe it was the change of location, or the fact that the legendary former Hitokiri Battousai was a member of the group, whatever the reason the attacks seemed to have dwindled into nothing. But Kenshin kept a close watch on the situation, alert for any threat, nonetheless.

Kaoru and Kenshin made the dojo hall as close to a meeting room as they could. Kenshin had gotten hold of some wood planks and fashioned together benches of sorts that we easily assembled for use then taken apart and stored. So the next day, there would be no evidence of anything other than kendo lessons taking place in there.

The one fly in the proverbial ointment however, was keeping the meetings a secret from their family circle, namely Yahiko and Sanosuke. Both had sensed something out of the ordinary taking place within the compound and yet neither Kenshin nor Kaoru were volunteering any information, which made both curious to say the least. Both had seen the evidence of something special taking place yet when they asked, the couple was vague in their responses which made both young men even more suspicious.

Yahiko in his usual volatile way cornered Kaoru before the recent meeting and demanded to know what was going on. She was arranging the butsudan to be the place for Danjuro to lead the meeting and he confronted her there.

"Okay busu, what the hell is going on? As your apprentice and a resident here, don't I have a right to know?"

Kaoru serenely finished what she was doing and then she rose and planted a fist on his head. "Yahiko, I've told you that I won't accept you using that language when speaking to me. And as far as what is going on, I told you already, Kenshin and I have some new friends coming over and that's all."

He rubbed his aching head and growled, "There's something more that neither of you are saying. I thought we were a family."

Kaoru suddenly felt guilty as she heard the hurt buried under the tough attitude that Yahiko sported and she sighed as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Yahiko. You're right. Kenshin and I are helping the Itikaku Mizu group. Their meeting place burned down a few weeks ago."

Yahiko's chocolate eyes widened as he said, "But they're the hanare Kirishitan group here in Tokyo. The leader and his wife were that couple that were attacked at the Akabeko that night we all were there. Isn't it dangerous for them to meet here, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded as she replied, "They need a safe place to meet so I offered the use of the dojo."

"Without telling me?"

Kaoru scowled and leaned into Yahiko's outraged face. "This dojo is _mine_ in case you've forgotten. You are here because I want you to stay here and make it your home, but you have no right other than to live and train here. What I decide to do concerning it is my affair."

Yahiko was taken aback as he said sullenly, "I'm just worried, Kaoru. Those Akai Ryu guys are bad news."

Her expression softened as she laid a comforting hand on the disconcerted youth. "I know you're concerned about me but you needn't be. God is watching over us here and we have nothing to fear."

Yahiko's eyes gazed at the peace in his sensei's sapphire orbs and were even more dismayed. There was a change in Kaoru since she and Kenshin had returned from their long trip together and the change was more evident in Kaoru as she was less touchy and calmer, even when he teased her. This situation with the Itikaku Mizu group made him even more wary and he opened his mouth to say something then thinking better of it, closed it and turned away with a sniff.

"Well, I'm needed at the Akabeko this afternoon and I'll be there till late so I'll see ya later." He stalked off in a huff.

Kaoru watched him go with a pang in her heart as she felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over her. She sighed heavily and turned back to her task when she felt two hands grasp her shoulders. She smiled, as she knew it was her future husband's gentle touch.

"So you heard?"

Kenshin turned her around to face him. "Hai, I did. He's right, we should tell him what is going on, that we should."

Kaoru sighed and nodded. "I'm just afraid how he'll handle it, Kenshin. He's not the most accepting of people and can be very narrow minded."

Kenshin smiled his trademark warm smile. "I think you underestimate him, koishii. Our Yahiko has a tendency to show wisdom beyond his years at times, that he most certainly does. Give him a chance, I think he'll surprise us."

Kaoru nodded again as she said, "I suppose you're right."

Later that evening, the members of Itikaku Mizu came to the dojo for the Wednesday evening prayer meeting and as Kenshin was ushering them into the practice hall, Sanosuke came up to the door.

He watched as people were gathered in the hall and approached his friend. "Hey Kenshin what gives? What's with all the people in the dojo, is Jou-chan recruiting students?"

Kenshin shook his head as he replied, "We're letting the Itikaku Mizu use the dojo for their meetings, that we are. They have need of a place to meet so Kaoru and I have agreed to let them come and meet here."

Sano pulled Kenshin aside and said roughly, "Are you both daft? They're the group that those thugs at the Akabeko attacked and when they discover you're letting them meet here; they'll come after you. You're nuts."

Kenshin sighed as he addressed the former street fighter like one would address a child. "Sano, you needn't be concerned. I will be sure to protect these innocents against those that seek to oppress them."

Sano shook his head. "Is there ever anyone you won't risk your life for? You just seem to jump into any conflict that comes along. There isn't anyone who loves a good fight like me but even I have my limits."

Kenshin remained silent as Sanosuke continued, "But at the same time, I wouldn't have had half the fun if you didn't get involved in these causes so if ya want a hand toshiyori nakama, just say the word."

Kenshin smiled at the former fighter-for-hire and said, "Arigatou, watashi no tomodachi."

Over in the dojo, Tamiko was talking to Kaoru as they were standing near the back where Maita was shepherding the children. She perked up her ears to listen as she minded the little ones.

"Oh Kaoru-chan, Danjuro and I were so honored to receive the invitation to your and Ken-san's yui-no. After all, we've only known you a brief time and that's a celebration for families."

Kaoru smiled as she shrugged. "It was our desire for you both to be there. Neither of us have immediate families, our families are the people we've come to cherish."

Tamiko blushed as she continued, "And the day, Tanabata Day. Subarashii, such a romantic day for a yui-no."

Kaoru nodded as she added, "My dear friend Tae is the nakodo and she insisted we use the upper quarters of her restaurant, at sunset so when it's over Kenshin and I can go watch the stars together."

Tamiko smiled as she said, "Danjuro and I will definitely be there." Both women walked away as Maita's cold onyx eyes gleamed _Tanabata Day, eh? Very interesting, Etsuyo will be pleased to hear this. . . ._

* * *

The preparations for the yui-no were complete and the day of the event arrived. It was a bright sunny July 7th, Tanabata Day that was filled with warmth, not only of the atmosphere but the manner of the Kenshingumi. Everybody was inundated with the sense of the upcoming union of the two whom had after a year of admiring each other from afar, finally declared themselves and the joy in the couple was almost tangible.

Kaoru was in her room, finishing her morning toilette as a soft rap came on her shoji. "Kaoru? Onigai, can I come in?"

Kaoru smiled as the eager voice of one Makimachi Misao prompted her to allow the pint-sized shinobi maiden in her room. "Come on in Misao. Did you sleep well?"

Misao's teal eyes sparkled with a teenage girl's natural exuberance. "Uh-huh. Even with Ochika's snoring and Omasu's talking in her sleep, I was so tired that I was out the minute I hit the futon. I hope Aoshi-sama slept well." Her eyes took on the dreamy quality they always had when Misao mentioned her beloved Aoshi.

Kaoru smiled as she tittered and said, "I'm sure he and Okina did. You all looked so exhausted when you arrived from Kyoto last evening. But we were happy to see you." She and Misao hugged each other like best schoolchums.

"Hai, and we're all so thrilled for you and Himura. When he wrote to us and asked if we could represent his family at your yui-no I was so excited." She winked conspiratorially as she continued, "You know, when me and Himura were going to Kyoto when we first met, I had a feeling he had someone special on his mind. He was so morose and brooded a lot, I could tell he was pining for someone. Then when he left for Hiko's he said he was leaving not to endanger us at the Aoiya and I told him that his past didn't matter to me, he said that someone he left behind in Tokyo said the same thing. Then when I met you, Kaoru I knew he was speaking of you."

Kaoru blushed in spite of herself as she said, "When Kenshin left me last year, I was devastated. I couldn't eat or even move, just laid in my futon and cried. I was paralyzed and only Megumi-san who came and shook me out of it kept me from wasting away. Then me and Yahiko came to Kyoto to bring our Kenshin home." Her eyes were sapphire pools as she remembered and then lowered her head as a tear trickled down her cheek. "When we returned, Kenshin' former brother-in-law, Enishi kidnapped me and left a mannequin that resembled me to make Kenshin believe I was dead. Yahiko and Sanosuke told me when he saw it and thought I had been killed, he went of to Rakuninmura to languish, he didn't care about anything."

Misao was concerned and reached to offer comfort. "Kaoru, I can believe that. Those nights by the campfires I could see you in Himura's eyes. I saw the sadness there and he seemed so lost at those times. But then he'd shake it off and determination would light up in him to defeat Makoto Shishio. He was focused on that but then there were the other times. One day we were walking on the beach and I asked if he had friends and his face perked up and he said he had close friends in Tokyo but I saw something else deeper there. Then when we got to Kyoto there was the day I ran into you and I saw it in your eyes."

Kaoru nodded as she brushed her tears away. She took the hairbrush and began stroking her midnight tresses. "Mou, we shouldn't be getting maudlin. Tonight you guys will represent Kenshin's family and Dr. Gensai, his granddaughters, Yahiko, and Megumi will represent mine as we all join together before Kenshin's and my wedding. So let's go to the marketplace, I have to pick up the surume and katsuo-bushi and also have to stop by the Akimoto the tailors to pick up the hakama to give to Kenshin. Dr. Gensai has the other things and he brought them over to Tae." She picked up her indigo ribbon and threaded her hair into a ponytail.

"Is she the nakodo?"

Kaoru nodded as she finished tying her ribbon. "And she's thrilled to be, I can tell you. She's wanted to marry me off since I came of age."

Misao grinned, "She watches over you a lot. I remember when we went sightseeing in Asakusa and we all had gone to that sweet shop, she was on you about getting fat."

"Uh-huh. And last year on Tanabata Day, she tried to get Kenshin to do something special for me. We had seen engagement rings in a jewelry store window and she planned to find a way for Kenshin to give me one. Of course, she had no idea that he had caught a catfish that had swallowed a ring that some young man had tossed into the river. She told him to give it to me while he had no idea what an engagement ring was or what it meant at the time. It was quite a mess, I tell you, especially when the young man wanted his ring back."

Misao was transfixed. "So what else happened?"

Kaoru went on, "Sanosuke and Yahiko got me drunk to try to get the ring back from me but it didn't work so Kenshin finally confessed that he gave the ring to me by mistake. I was so mad at him but then he gave me some beautiful lilies in a bouquet and made it up to me." She lifted her left hand and gazed at the ring that was there and added, "But he remembered what the giving of a ring meant when he gave me this and proposed and so I know this time, he wants to marry me."

Misao took the hand in question and studied the gorgeous sapphire and amethysts sparkling in the bright morning sun, streaming in from the window and sighed. "I wish someday Aoshi-sama will give me a ring and ask me to marry him."

Kaoru smiled as she nodded. "I hope so too. I'd love to see you as happy as I am." She hugged her friend as both girls giggled in delight. . . .

Meanwhile, out in the courtyard, the men were gathered around the prospective groom as he was being bombarded with pre-wedding snippets of advice from Okina and Sanosuke with Kuro, Shiro, and Aoshi standing by, wisely remaining silent.

"Hai, honto ni Himura, marriage is a very fine institution," Okina said sagely.

Kenshin smiled as he responded, "Hai, Okina-san." Then a shadow passed over his features as he thought of his first short marriage. "I am aware of the joy of being married, that I am."

"You were married before?" Sano asked, incredulous. Kenshin had been his best friend for some time now and he had never known because Kenshin, as always when it came to his past, was quiet about it.

Kenshin nodded, his smile gone. "Hai. I married when I was 15 to a young lady named Yukishiro Tomoe." His eyes became distant and sorrow was in their violet depths. "She is dead," he said flatly as he turned his back abruptly to the group.

There was a heaviness to the group as no man wanted to have Kenshin elaborate on the story and he appeared to prefer that. Aoshi spoke softly, "Forgive us Battousai, nothing else needs to be said."

Sano cleared his throat and then brightened up as he changed the subject. "So the yui-no's tonight at the Akabeko, eh? You know today is Tanabata Day, a perfect day for it."

Okina nodded as he rejoined, "Hai, a wonderful choice. Was Kaoru-san the one that chose today?"

Kenshin turned around, his rurouni smile in place as he replied, "Hai, she and Tae chose today, that they did. That reminds me, Okina-san. I have a favor to ask of you."

Okina's sandalwood eyes widened as he raised a curious brow. "Nani?"

Kenshin handed him a purse and continued, "Would you present the dowry at the yui-no tonight? As the elder of the Oniwabanshuu, I'd like you to act as the patriarch of my family."

Okina cradled the purse in his hands. "Hai, Himura, I'm honored. By the way, we've gathered the rest of the items for the yui-no and are ready to act as your family."

Sanosuke asked curiously, "What about Hiko Seijuro, Kenshin? Didn't he answer your request to attend the yui-no?"

Kenshin sighed as he replied, "Sano, my shishou is a peculiar man, that he is. He seldom adheres to the rules in anything and the social amenities are a joke to him. When Kaoru and I visited him, I told him of my plans to propose to her so he knew I was engaged so I wrote him to tell him of my marriage and to invite him to the yui-no but I heard nothing from him so I assume he will not be here. If he does show up though it'll be quite unexpected."

Aoshi then spoke up from his place on the porch step. "The Oniwabanshuu will stand as your kin, Battousai and with pride." Shiro, Kuro, and Okina all nodded.

Kenshin smiled and bowed, deeply and profoundly honored. "Arigatou, Aoshi." Then his eyes narrowed as he picked up a sudden malevolent ki and he glanced at the courtyard fence but the tree branches peeking over the top were empty. However his hitokiri guard was up and he promised himself to keep a wary eye out for anything that might threaten his and Kaoru's celebration.

All the men were alert to his subdued demeanor and Sanosuke asked, "Something wrong, Kenshin?"

He turned back to the men and smiled to reassure them. "No, it's nothing," but his eyes remained narrowed and watchful.

* * *

Over at the marketplace, Kaoru and Misao were exiting the men's tailorshop, the bride-to-be smiling in pleasure as she clutched the paper wrapped parcel and thanked the tailor.

"Arigatou, Akimoto-san," she said gaily. "They look wonderful and I'm sure Kenshin will love them."

Akimoto bowed and answered, "It was my pleasure, Kamiya-san. Omedeto on your engagement."

She nodded and bowed. "Arigatou and konichi wa," then turned with Misao and left. They headed toward the fishmonger to get the surume and ran into Megumi.

The lady doctor smiled at the two young women in greeting. "Konichi wa, Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan. Are you both ready for this evening's festivities?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh. We were just off to get the surume and just came from Akimoto the tailor to pick up my gift to Kenshin for tonight. I had a special hakama made for him to wear for the wedding ceremony. I picked out a very fine linen for it."

A slight shadow crossed Megumi's porcelain features but she covered it with a polite smile. "Then it must be a splendid garment indeed. I'm sure Ken-san will adore it."

Kaoru blushed as she lowered her head and said shyly, "I hope he will."

Megumi watched as Kaoru clutched the package with the gift to her breast and the afternoon sun struck the sapphire on her engagement ring, sending sparks of indigo and white fire to Megumi's sherry colored eyes. The physician stared at the visible symbol of Kenshin's declaration of love for the tanuki girl. She sighed resignedly inside while she put up a cheerful face.

"Well, I must be going," she said brightly. "Dr. Gensai and I have gathered everything for the ceremony so we'll be at the Akabeko at sunset. See you then." And she turned and walked off into the milling crowd.

Misao leaned in and whispered to Kaoru. "I never know quite how to take Megumi-san, Kaoru-chan. It was almost like she was slightly…envious."

Kaoru nodded as she found herself in the unfamiliar territory of feeling sorry for Megumi. She remembered the conversation they had under the bridge in Kyoto last year and how hard it must have been for Megumi to say that she, Kaoru, was the only one able to bring Kenshin back from the battlefield. She was no fool, she knew Megumi loved Kenshin as much as she did but the doctor was stepping aside, recognizing the fact that the titian haired swordsman had made his choice, Kaoru.

She answered the shinobi, "Megumi cares deeply for Kenshin but she has given me her support and I am grateful." With no further word, she turned and headed for the fish merchant and Misao followed. . . .

* * *

At sunset, the people that represented Kenshin and Kaoru's surrogate families gathered in the Akabeko, the restaurant closed to the general public to ensure privacy to the celebration that would join them. Inside, the main dining area was festooned with white and red flowers, paper cranes, and a bamboo tree in a pot with wishes for the betrothed couple written on red and white paper hanging from each branch. The Oniwabanshu and Sanosuke were there for Kenshin and Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Susume, Megumi and Yahiko sat to stand in for Kaoru as Tae sat at the head of the table, Kenshin on her left and Kaoru on her right. The Kamioka couple, Danjuro and Tamiko sat at the end of the table, together as they were guests whose presence was requested by both the betrothed.

Tae cleared her throat as she drew everyone's attention. "I welcome you all to this most joyful occasion." She smiled at the two to be joined. "I'm sure everyone here shares that feeling for although we are not related by blood to Ken-san and Kaoru-chan we love them very much."

Everyone nodded, their faces all reflecting the warmth of their feelings for the two.

"As the honored role of nakado at this yui-no, it is my honor to distribute the gifts of joining of everyone here as family." She took two packages and continued, "First, is the gift given from the groom to his bride." She handed one package to Kenshin who rose and stepped to Kaoru and gave her the package. He smiled lovingly as he presented the gift to his future wife.

"This is for you Kaoru-koishii, along with my undying love." He kissed her gently on the cheek as tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes and she took the gift.

"Arigatou, Kenshin." She unwrapped the gift and gasped as she saw the most beautifully crafted obi she had ever seen, snow white silk embroidered lavishly with roses in hues of red from crimson to pale pink. The obi was to symbolize the bride's virtue.

Kenshin smiled and returned to his seat. Tae then picked up the next package and handed it to Kaoru. "Now the bride has a gift for her groom." Kaoru took the gift, rose gracefully and made her way to Kenshin.

She brushed her tears away as she spoke, "Kenshin anata, this is a gift for you, along with my heart." She leaned down to give him the parcel and kissed him as his violet eyes sparkled. He took the gift from her trembling hands.

"Arigatou, Kaoru." He smiled tenderly as he opened the package. His eyes widened in appreciation as he saw the hakama there. He held it up as everyone oohed at the finely wrought garment. This stood for fidelity and faithfulness for the groom.

Tae smiled and then she addressed the room again. "And now, both elders shall exchange the symbol of sincere good wishes, naga-noshi." Okina and Dr. Gensai both rose and exchanged the costly abalone and bowed deeply to each other. Also at this time, Okina presented the purse of money Kenshin had entrusted him to present to Dr. Gensai as Kaoru's guardian.

Next Tae presented the mokuroku to both families, the lists of the gifts to be given, each with its own special meaning for the engaged couple and the gift exchanges continued. The next gift exchanged was katsuo-bushi and surame to represent wishes for quality to the union and for it to last. Then there was the swapping of konbu tangles, to symbolize a fruitful union and children for the couple. Kaoru blushed as Kenshin caught her eye with a meaningful gleam at this exchange.

Sano smirked as he remarked, "I'm sure Kenshin will do all he can to make that come true." He guffawed as Megumi sent him a withering look and shook her head.

Tae cleared her throat as she regained order to the function. "To continue, we next have the exchange of shiraga, hemp gathers to wish for the marriage to be strong and long." The hemp gathers were exchanged and again all bowed deeply to each other, including the bride and groom.

The next gift to be exchanged was suehiros or fans to symbolize a long and happy married life. But what gave distinction to these particular fans they were fine craftings of Sanosuke's friend, the renowned artist Tsukioka Tsunan. They were made of white rice paper and decorated with delicately painted scarlet cardinals. He had made one for each family member to receive and Ayame and Susume were delighted by the presentation of the fans to them, squealing in little girl giggles.

The final exchange was the yanagi-daru, the cask to hold sake as a symbol of gentleness and obedience. The married couple in their new home would use the yanagi-daru after the wedding. However, sake was prepared along with sweet ginger tea for Aoshi and the little ones for the ceremonial sharing of drinks to join the two families together.

While all the festivities were taking place within, several dark garbed figures had grouped themselves at the window of the darkened kitchen area. They removed the slats that covered the window and then leapt into the deserted kitchen. Since the Akabeko was closed to the public, Tae had sent the wait staff and cooks home so the intruders had an unobstructed entrance to the restaurant. One man, the leader gestured to his minions and they crept to the hallway leading to the main dining room, their movements stealthy and measured as they bided their time.

In the dining room, the sake and tea poured, Tae spoke again. "And now, we all will drink together as the final act of uniting as one family." And as everyone raised their saucers to drink to the engaged couple, Kenshin's sense picked up a malevolent ki just as the invaders streamed into the room, drawing katanas and tantos.

"All of you freeze! And prepare yourselves for death!"

Kaoru gasped and the other women and children screamed as Misao shot to her feet, her kunai at the ready. "Just what do you think you're doing, this is a private affair!" she railed.

"Shut up," snarled one of the attackers as he moved menacingly toward her. Aoshi's icy eyes narrowed as he rose and pushed his haori aside, his double kodachi visible. The man backed up cautiously.

Kaoru urged, "Dr. Gensai, Megumi. Take the little ones and head over to the back of the room. The two gathered the terrified sobbing children and retreated. She looked around and found a bamboo laundry pole to use as a bokken. She got into a crouch, her sapphire eyes snapping.

"You too, koishii," Danjuro said to his wife pushing her to safety as he too, rose and went to Kenshin's side, his hand on the hilt of a kanto that he had begun carrying.

Kenshin shot to his feet, his eyes narrowed to amber slits as Sanosuke and Yahiko, his shinai at the ready joined him. His hand was at the hilt of his sword as the rest of the Oniwabanshu all rose and got into battle stances, reaching in their party finery for their shuriken ninja weapons. He spoke in a rough monotone.

"Misao-dono is correct, this is a private party. Leave now or it will be you who will be preparing for death."

The leader threw his covered head back and laughed. "Battousai. Do you honestly think that all of you are any match for Akai Ryu? You may have been a hitokiri of legends during the Bakumasu but it is well known that you have weakened to a pitiful shell, a rurouni that doesn't kill."

Yahiko snapped, "You shut up. Kenshin is stronger than any of you could ever hope to be."

"Be quiet, geki," another minion ordered as he moved closer.

The leader scanned the gathering as he acknowledged the presence of his opponents "Ah, I see the esteemed Oniwabanshuu is here. This shall be an interesting encounter."

"Hai, that it will be," The door opened with a slam and a deep baritone voice sounded from a large silouhette. Ochika's onyx eyes lit up with surprised pleasure at the tall caped figure that stepped into the room.

Kenshin's eyes widened as well. "Shishou."

The thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu strode into the gathering and tossed his cape back to reveal his two katanas. Hiko Seijiro addressed his apprentice.

"So baka deshi, again you've given me directions that have me arriving late. Forgive me for being rude, minna." He bowed slightly in apology then glanced around the room at the dark garbed would be attackers and immediately got into the batoujitsu stance. He smirked as he said, "But at least I'm here in time for the fun, eh?"

The bravado of the Akai Ryu leader seemed to dissipate as he saw before him and his comrades a formidable force indeed. The Battousai, crouched and at the ready, Zanza the feared former fighter with fists raised, the coldly precise Shinomori Aoshi hands at the hilts of his double kodachi, and the rest of the cream of the shinobi known as the Oniwabanshuu, and lastly but certainly not leastly, the feared master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu the man Hiko, who taught the legendary hitokiri, all ready to do battle. He had a vermin's sense of self-preservation and whistled to his troups signaling for them to retreat. He addressed Kenshin with a parting shot.

"This is far from over, Battousai. Be assured that we shall defeat you, Akai Ryu shall be the ones who claim the life of the legendary hitokiri." And with those words, he fled.

Kenshin relaxed as he and the others shook off the adrenaline and reassembled. They all regrouped by the table as he headed over to his fiancée and asked, "Are you okay, itoshii?"

"Hai, anata." She tossed the bamboo pole aside as they embraced and Hiko came over to them. He examined Kenshin dubiously.

"You certainly have an interesting way to celebrate your engagement, Kenshin. Kamiya-san are you sure you want to marry this baka deshi of mine? "

Kaoru gazed adoringly at her intended. "Definitely."

Danjuro went to retrieve his wife and after making sure she was all right he and Tamiko approached them slowly. "Forgive us. If not for us and Itikaku Mizu your joyous occasion would not have been spoiled," he said with regret.

Kenshin shook his head as he said, "There's no need for apologies. The Akai Ryu are the ones out of line but I won't let them threaten you, the Itikaku Mizu, or my family. So please sit back down, the celebration will continue." He took Kaoru's arm and led her back to resume their yui-no but the atmosphere between the partygoers was wary, the carefree feeling of before gone. . . .

Later, Kenshin and Kaoru were in the courtyard of the dojo seated on a bench by the koi pond watching the stars together. They had made sure every one of their guests was comfortably settled for the night and then headed out to spend some time alone. His arm was around her waist and his hand rested on her side as he sat silently, his handsome features in a scowl.

Kaoru could not help but notice the grim expression on her fianc's face so she inquired, "Kenshin, are you all right?"

His eyes were narrowed and distant as he was lost in his reverie and did not respond. Kaoru sighed, irritated as she ascertained Kenshin's reason for getting spaced out so she remarked, "You're doing all you can to protect us, you know. But you're only human, Kenshin."

"That may be true," he answered in his harsh Battousai manner. "But I am failing in my promises to God, Itikaku Mizu, and to you. Kuso, these shiseiji are getting too many chances to get to all of us."

Kaoru retorted, "So what do you intend to do? Spend every minute standing with sword at the ready?" She softened her tone as she said, "Anata, you're not God, you can't be everywhere at once."

Kenshin sighed as he said, "Then I need to be more cautious and use the gifts God has given me to do a better job." He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Kaoru's heart constricted at the bleakness in his demeanor and she wrapped her arms around him. "Kenshin, itoshii, God would not have given you this chance if he did not think that you could do the work. Remember what you shared with me this morning from the Bible? "

Kenshin's mind reflected on the verse to which she was referring: 1 Peter 4:12-13 Beloved, think it not strange concerning the fiery trial which is to try you, as though some strange thing happened unto you: But rejoice, inasmuch as ye are partakers of Christ's sufferings; that, when his glory shall be revealed, ye may be glad also with exceeding joy.

He looked up and into the earnest ivory visage he had come to love with all his heart and a small smile came to him. With his other hand, he cupped her face and drew her cheek to rest against his. "Arigatou, tenshi. I can always count on your support and love, that I most certainly can." He turned his head to capture her lips.

"Itsumo," was her reply as his mouth claimed hers.

NEXT---THE ENEMY'S STRONGHOLD


	15. THE ENEMY'S STRONGHOLD

Author's Note: Here's another filler chapter that builds the plot up to the climax and the suspense will grow with the wedding approaching. It's long because it's involved and important to the plot. I have also nestled another very fluffy scene with the betrothed couple as the bride reminisces about her late parents. Also the involvement of the Oniwabanshuu will now become a paramount ingredient to the story. Thanks to the readers (6464 hits) and the faithful and encouraging reviewers. A special thanks to Gypsy-chan whose been posting this on her terrific RK site—if you can, I'd love you to review: )

Glossary of Japanese words

****

Atokaka—Trace

****

Shinai—Bamboo sword used for practice—Yahiko's main weapon

Ogenki desu ka—How are you?

Okasan—Mother

Otasan—Father

Tabi—Split toe socks warn with sandals—traditional Japanese footwear

Gomen nasai—I'm sorry

THE ENEMY'S STRONGHOLD

The next day, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Danjuro all converged on the Tokyo police department. Tae had contacted the police about Akai Ryu breaking into the Akabeko and their failed attack. This morning, a notice came to the dojo for Kenshin as the man of the house to come to the headquarters to make a report. Sanosuke, there for breakfast, decided to tag along and they ran into Danjuro who was there for his own yet related reason.

"Danjuro-san, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, his eyes quizzically assessing.

Danjuro replied with grim determination, "I came here to try to put a stop to Akai Ryu. Their attack of your family at the celebration of your upcoming marriage is unforgivable."

Kenshin smiled and bowed as he said, "Arigatou for your concern, but the attack last night will be handled by me. You needn't trouble yourself, that you shouldn't."

Danjuro frowned as he responded, "It is because of Itikaku Mizu that you've been targeted. I'm sorry but I am involved and as a former comrade in war, I plan to assist you in halting Akai Ryu." He folded his arms obstinately.

Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin who shrugged his shoulders with a grin and said, "I welcome your assistance." The trio went into the building and approached the reception desk to inquire of Lieutenant Fujita and ran into Chief Muraki who greeted them.

"Ah Himura-san. I just heard from the evening report that Akai Ryu disrupted your yui-no. I'm sorry we got to the Akabeko after they left but I have my men searching the city for them."

Kenshin answered laconically, "It won't be easy to find them, that it won't. During the Bakumatsu, they were part of the Shinsengumi and they are experts in subterfuge. Like all hitokiri, they move within the shadows of the night."

"Honto ne," the Chief responded. "I've already informed Lieutenant Fujita of the situation. He's been expecting you."

"Arigatou, Chief," Kenshin said and bowed respectfully. He and the other men headed down the hall to the office of Fujita Goro, AKA Saito Haijme.

The door opened as they got there and the former leader of the third Shinsengumi greeted them with a smirk, "Ah Battousai, I've been waiting for you. Come in." He glanced at the other two in disdain as he added, "But I didn't expect you to bring guests."

Sano retorted, "That's tough Saito, but I was there at the Akabeko last night and so was Danjuro here so we figured we'd help out."

Saito strode to his desk and sat his long lean form in the chair as he said in a slightly haughty manner, "I don't have a need for second person reports, I can get all I need from the Battousai." He leaned back and lit a cigarette, blowing a stream of smoke at the former fighter who scowled at the police lieutenant.

Sanosuke sputtered, "Why you," but Kenshin held up his hand.

"Sano, please." He examined Saito with narrowed eyes. "Do you have anything to go on?"

Saito took a drag on his smoke and shrugged indolently, "I've done some digging since we spoke last and looked into Akai Ryu. They have a very covert network here in Tokyo. As you recall, Hashimoto Etsuyo was once known as Atokaka, because he doesn't let himself get caught easily."

"Hashimoto," Kenshin said grimly. "That figures, he was always involved in the most insidious operations."

"Hai, he hasn't changed a bit," Danjuro spoke disgustedly.

Saito studied Danjuro with narrowed golden eyes. "I thought I recognized you. You're Kamioka, one of the grunts of the Ishin Shishi."

Danjuro nodded as he answered, "And you're the Wolf of Mibu. So you've changed your loyalties, now you work for the Meiji instead of the shogunate, huh?"

Saito nonchalantly flicked his ashes in a nearly overflowing ashtray as he shrugged, "So what? I'm just trying to maintain peace here in Japan's capital, and protect her citizenry." He took another drag as he added, "I still go by the same code Aku Soku Zan, evil is evil no matter what."

"So what have you found?"

Saito shook his head as he said, "Things have not changed since we last spoke, Battousai."

Kenshin sighed as he stated, "So we're at a dead end."

Saito crushed his cigarette out as he nodded. "For the time being. But knowing Hashimoto as I do, he's just laying low, waiting for the next opportunity." He eyed Kenshin steadily as he said, "Maybe your friends from the Oniwabanshu can use their many talents in spying to get more for you. They're staying with you for a while, aren't they?"

"So you're not going to do anything?" Sano demanded.

Saito glared at him. "Not that I have to answer to a tori-atama like you but I intend to do what I have been doing and that is, my job, a concept you have no knowledge of."

Sano shot to his feet to deliver a stinging retort with fists raised but Kenshin and Danjuro grabbed him by the arms and headed to go out.

"Arigatou, Saito-san. Please let us know what you find," Danjuro said bowing.

Saito grunted as he said, "Kamioka-san, we are aware of the attacks on your hanare Kirishitan group and rest assured you shall be protected." To Kenshin he scoffed, "I see that you've a new method to keep you from killing, eh Battousai?" He shook his head pityingly. "Such foolishness."

Without a word Kenshin turned to leave. . . .

Over in the man government building, Yamagata Aritomo was in conference with Police Inspector Kawaji, reports of various attacks on Itikaku Mizu before them. Yamagato puffed on his cigar as he perused the documents with a frown.

"Inspector Kawaji, it is deplorable that a group of innocent people is being so harassed. The lifting of the ban on practicing their faith should assure them safety, yet it is not. Can you explain why this is so?"

Inspector Kawaji, an excitable man who took everything directed at the running of the police department personally bristled as he hastened to defend his command. "Yamagata-sama, we are doing the best we can. The attacks on Itikaku Mizu are spaced apart and the investigations of the incidents have turned up empty. The members of Akai Ryu who are our prime suspects are very adept at covering their tracks."

Yamagata studied the glowing tip of his cigar. "Akai Ryu. So they are still milling about, eh? I would have thought they, like other Shinsengumi would have disbanded and accepted the Meiji laws but perhaps that is a bit naïve on my part."

Kawaji pursed his lips as he said, "They seem to be getting bolder. I have a feeling that Itikaku Mizu is not their only objective."

Yamagata leaned forward as he said, "Honto desu ka? And what else makes you arrive at that assumption?"

Kawaji took a deep breath as he continued, "Because they attacked the Akabeko last night where Himura Kenshin and Kamiya-san were having their yui-no. Nobody was hurt but Muraki's men took a statement from the proprietress Seikihara Tae with a complete eyewitness account."

Yamagata nodded as he said, "I see." He glanced at the report before him and then asked, "So you believe Himura and Kamiya-san are also their targets. That's not out of the question since Himura is a known Imperialist." He stabbed out his cigar, rose to his feet, and said with authority, "Kawaji, get us a carriage, we're going to the Kamiya Dojo."

"Hai, sir." He went out to do as he was bade as Yamagata stood at the window and stared out, the thoughtful frown remaining. . . .

Back at the dojo there was a flurry of activity as the courtyard was teeming with the presence of the members of the Oniwabanshuu, Yahiko, Hiko and Kaoru. She and Yahiko were busy sparring in the courtyard as Hiko, Okina, Shiro, and Kuro watched. Omasu and Ochika were in the kitchen busy preparing lunch, as Misao was a spectator with occasional kibitzing and the mock fight went on.

"C'mon Kaoru. You can get him easy," Misao urged as Yahiko gave her a dirty look.

"Hey no fair Misao. Busu has the advantage over me anyway. It's me you should be helping."

Kaoru stood up getting out of her crouch and retorted, "Yahiko, stop complaining. If you've been doing your practice katas you should be able to counter anything I throw at you." She resumed her fighting stance as he got into position. "Now, come at me!"

Yahiko readied himself to charge as Kaoru stood at the ready. He came forward, shinai raised with a yell as his sensei parried and with a graceful move avoided her student's blow. But he stopped suddenly and turned to strike her full in the back with the shinai, knocking her off balance. She stumbled and caught herself before she landed on the ground whirling about and in a halfway squat, breathing heavily.

"Good job, Yahiko," Kaoru said as she stood up. "That was a perfect counterattack."

The former pickpocket grinned widely at the rare but richly deserved compliment. "Really? Arigatou, Kaoru."

Hiko Seijiro watched in between generous swallows of sake and commented evenly, "You have a very good deshi, Kamiya-san. He learns what he is taught and follows through. Unlike my baka deshi."

At that remark, the dojo gate opened and the referred to party accompanied by Sanosuke stepped over to the loosely gathered group. He cast a jaundiced eye at his shishou as he said, "Tadaima, minna. I see that my shishou is his usual charming self."

Hiko grunted as he took another swig from his omnipresent jug. "At least Kamiya-san knows how to be a gracious hostess. It's a good thing that you're marrying her, maybe her good manners will rub off."

Kenshin ignored the jibe as he went to Kaoru and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Konchi wa, koishii. Ogenki desu ka?"

She gave him a warm smile of welcome as she replied, "Fine, just sparring with Yahiko and he just won a battle with a superb move. Suburashii."

Kenshin reached and tussled the boy's unruly head in approval. "Good work, Yahiko. I'm proud of the progress you've made."

Yahiko grinned at his hero as a knock sounded at the gate and Inspector Kawaji and Lord Yamagata stepped in.

Kawaji cleared his throat as he brusquely announced, "Yamagata-sama wishes to speak with Himura in private so all of you please leave." His words caused those gathered to have varying looks of surprise and slight outrage with some, namely Misao, Yahiko, and Sanosuke to open their mouths to protest but Kenshin held up his hand to silence them.

Yamagata admonished, "Kawaji you're being rude, you have no right to ask the inhabitants of the dojo to leave their own property. Let me at least greet everyone." He bowed to all deeply. "Please accept my apology for the intrusion but I must speak to Himura-san about a matter of great importance. So if all of you would be so kind to grant us the privacy, I would be grateful."

Kaoru then took charge as she said crisply, "Okay minna, let's go inside. I'm sure Omasu and Ochika have almost finished preparing lunch so c'mon." She shepherded the protesters and the others inside as she shot a quick glance at Kenshin, which he acknowledged with a nod and smile.

The flame haired swordsman then turned and regarded the two officials. "What is it, Yamagata-sama?"

The statesman smiled at his former comrade-in-arms. "First, I'd like to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding. Kamiya-san is a lovely young woman."

Kenshin smiled as he agreed, "Hai, she certainly is. I'm looking forward to our wedding day, that I am."

"When is it?"

"We've chosen September 23rd, the autumn festival as the date."

Yamagata smiled again. "That's a fine day for a wedding."

Kenshin nodded as he said, "I take it your visit here is not to discuss my wedding. So Yamagata-sama, please tell me what it is that is so important."

The mustachioed government official nodded and then began, "I understand you've been involved in Itikaku Mizu, Himura."

"Hai."

He continued, "You know then that our former comrade, Kamioka Danjuro is the leader of that hanare Kirishitan group?"

Again Kenshin nodded in the affirmative. "Hai."

"Do you know that he has approached me about seeking the government's protection for the hanare Kirishitans from the groups that attack them, specifically the Akai Ryu?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded once more as he replied, "Hai, I've witnessed them in action, that I have. They are quite brazen in their attempts to intimidate, they threatened Kamioka at the Akabeko which, was stopped before they had a chance to harm Kamioka and his wife. Then the Itikaku Mizu meeting place burned and we believe Akai Ryu is behind it. So Kaoru has graciously allowed the group to meet here."

Yamagata responded, "Then you both are involved in the group?"

"Hai."

"Then my next question becomes moot. You're already protecting the group. But in order to get the parlement and the Emperor to act to protect those people we need more information about Akai Ryu. Any way you can find out more about them?"

Kenshin replied, "We have here at the dojo as guests Shinomori Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu. Perhaps I can ask his assistance."

As if on cue, the dojo gate swung open and the tall, taciturn Shinomori Aoshi walked in, returning from his morning devotions at the temple nearby. He regarded Kenshin and the visitors expressionlessly.

"Forgive my intrusion, Battousai," he said in a deadpan voice.

Kenshin smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, Aoshi. Actually, your presence is most auspicious, that it is. I have a favor to ask."

Aoshi's icy eyes widened slightly as he waited. "Hai?"

Yamagata spoke, "Shinomori-san, we were discussing the Aik Ryu. Are you familiar with them?"

"Somewhat. They were the ones who disrupted the yui-no."

Kawaji, who had been silent through the exchange said, "We were wondering if you and the Oniwabanshuu could find anything out with your network of spies."

Aoshi remained passive in his expression as he responded, "I'll confer with Misao and Okina then contact our operatives here in Tokyo."

Kenshin said, "Arigatou, Aoshi," as the man nodded and turned to enter the dojo. He addressed Yamagata respectfully, "I will also do what I can. What may I ask, are you planning to do?"

"Mind yourself and show some respect!" snapped Kawaji. "Yamagata-sama is doing what he can."

"Kawaji, go wait in the carriage. I wish to discuss the rest with Himura, alone." Yamagata abruptly dismissed the excitable police inspector, who properly cowed, did as he was told. He turned to Kenshin and apologized again. "Forgive him, Himura. He has a lot to deal with and this Akai Ryu business is causing quite a bit of duress."

Kenshin assured him. "Apologies are humbly accepted but unnecessary, Yamagata-sama. I understand the inspector's distress and you and he can depend on me to lend whatever assistance I can."

Yamagata nodded and added with regret, "I'm sorry that this interferes with the planning of your wedding. Please send my apologies to your bride as well."

Kenshin waved it off. "Again, no apologies are necessary. Kaoru is as committed to this cause as I am, that she is."

Yamagata nodded and bowed. "Then I await your report." He turned and exited as Kenshin sighed and headed in to lunch.

Inside the dining room, there was a great commotion as everyone was grabbing for the food placed down, specifically Yahiko and Sanosuke who did their best impressions of swine at a pig trough as if neither had seen food before. Kenshin entered unobtrusively and sat on the empty cushion beside Kaoru. He observed the feeding frenzy taking place and commented with amusement.

"Well, it looks like I got here right on time, that it does." His face bore a broad smile as Kaoru sighed in disgust.

"You'd think that since we have guests they'd be a bit more polite but I guess it's too much to hope for." She then regarded her intended quizzically as she asked, "So what did Yamagata-sama want, Kenshin?"

He reached for the bowl of rice before him and with his chopsticks began to eat. He swallowed a mouthful and replied, "Nothing of great importance, koishii." He leaned closer to whisper so nobody could hear, "It has to do with Itikaku Mizu and the attacks on them. And the attack at our yui-no."

"I see," Kaoru nodded. Unlike her usual curious self, she resumed eating without further comment, arising a bit of anxiety in Kenshin but he did not pursue it. But it was apparent to him by nature of her demeanor she had something on her mind.

Misao demanded, "So Himura, do you intend to tell us what the visit from Yamagata-sama was all about?"

Sano perked up as he said with a full mouth. "Yeah, what's up, Kenshin? Why is a big wheel like Yamagata coming here to the dojo?"

Kenshin took a sip of tea as he said, "It really is not a big deal. He had some questions for me and I answered them. He glanced at Aoshi as he inquired, "Aoshi, after lunch I'd like to speak to you privately if I may."

Aoshi nodded as he replied, "Hai, Battousai."

Misao looked from, Kenshin to Aoshi and decided to hold any further questions but she did ask, "So how did the trip to the police go? What are they planning to do about that Akai Ryu group that attacked us last night?"

Again Kenshin wordlessly took a sip of tea as Sanosuke said caustically, "Feh, they'll do a lot of nothing. That creep Saito said he checked around but that amounts to a hill of crap if you ask me."

Kenshin sighed as he said, "The police are doing what they can, Sano. We couldn't give an accurate description of what the intruders looked like due to their masks. Akai Ryu are expert at disappearing into nothing after they attack, it's been their specialty since the Bakumatsu."

Yahiko bristled as his ire rose. "So we do nothing."

Kaoru, who was silent throughout the exchange rose and said irately, "If that's the final answer then that's it, minna. If you'll all excuse me, I have something to do." With that word, she left the group abruptly, drawing a look of concern from Kenshin. Her uncustomary silence during the meal after he shared the information he had about Akai Ryu disturbed him.

Misao called out, "Wait, Kaoru-chan," but was halted by Aoshi who gave her a meaningful look as he too rose.

He addressed Kenshin, "I await you in my quarters, Battousai."

Kenshin nodded as Aoshi also exited. He then rose himself as he said cheerfully to all, "Please excuse me as well." He then followed Aoshi as the others exchanged puzzled looks.

As he made his way to Aoshi's room, Kenshin wondered about Kaoru and her distracted manner as she jettisoned and his worry for his beloved grew. He determined to seek her out when his business with Aoshi was concluded. . . .

Meanwhile, the object of his musings was in a seldom used room at the rear of the living quarters of the dojo. Due to the fact that at one time the Kamiya Dojo was a prestigious place of the instruction of kenjutsu and boarded many students, it had several rooms that at one time housed their students. Now that it was a shadow of its former glory, this particular section was closed up and vacant, forgotten save one room, the room Kaoru was unlocking and entering.

Bearing a lit candle in a holder, she made her way into a room that was at first glance, turned into a storage room of sorts. It had several boxes and bundles stored and a large wooden chest that had brass locks which stood in the far corner. Kaoru placed the candle on a pile of boxes nearby and then knelt as she drew out a key from her obi to unlock the chest. She slid the key in the main lock and it clicked open. She then threw open the top of the chest and sighed as she gazed inside at the myriad of fine kimonos and other articles of clothing lying within. Kaoru reached for the top one and held it to her nose, breathing in the soft honeysuckle scent as a tear trickled from her eye.

"Okasan," she said softly as a sob escaped. . . .

In Aoshi's room, Kenshin had just finished explaining the entire situation to the former and present commander of the Oniwabanshuu as all three men sat on the tatami. Kenshin finished his narrative as Okina nodded in understanding.

"I see. We are only too happy to assist you, Himura and find out what we can about Akai Ryu. I'll send Misao to the commander of the Tokyo branch of the Oniwabanshuu and then when she returns with the information, I'll send Shiro and Ochika to observe them. They will not be detected, the Oniwabanshuu is known for our discretion."

"Iie, it it dangerous," Aoshi stated bluntly. "Misao must not go alone, I'll accompany her." He folded his arms across his chest. His concern for the shinobi maid was evident in the glint in his cold eyes.

Kenshin agreed, "As you wish, Aoshi. Arigatou for your assistance." He rose and made his way to the door, but Aoshi's baritone stopped him.

"Battousai, this is no longer your battle alone."

Kenshin felt gratitude rise in his heart for the man who at one time considered him his most hated enemy. He nodded as he said, "Hai," then disappeared behind the shoji.

Kenshin was making his way down the hall when he was confronted by Misao, who alarmed him with the worried expression on her gamin face.

"Himura, have you seen Kaoru? She's disappeared since lunch and we're all getting worried."

Kenshin frowned as he asked sharply, "And nobody has seen her?"

Misao shook her head in response and he felt a cold chill grip him. He scowled as his violet eyes narrowed and said in a steely voice, "Go tell the others to get together and I'll be there shortly. In the meantime, I'll search in her room." And he took off down the hall at a run.

Kenshin stopped at her closed bedroom door and knocked. "Kaoru? Are you in there, it's me. Kaoru?" He slid open the shoji to discover that the room was empty. He slammed the shoji closed with a curse as he made his way to the main area where everybody was gathered, their faces tense. He fired off directives.

"All right everybody I want you all to thoroughly search the dojo from top to bottom. Check the storehouse, the bathhouse and every room. Yahiko, you and Sano head over to the Akabeko and Dr. Gensai's to see if she went there. I'll check the unused sleeping quarters at the end of the training hall, she has to be here somewhere." Everyone scattered to do Kenshin's bidding but his shishou, who much to his growing annoyance just stood by swigging sake.

Hiko approached Kenshin and scoffed, "You shouldn't get so upset, baka. Kamiya-san is a strong woman and she's fine I'm sure."

Kenshin glowered at his shishou and opened his mouth to retort but closed it realizing that Hiko had no idea why he was so adamant about Kaoru's safety. He had no clue about the ordeal with Enishi and that during that time the non compos mentos action of the grief crazed man had Kenshin believing that she had been killed. He then had the unwanted memory return to him, of walking into the dojo after the battles with Enishi and his henchmen and finding the most horrific scene, the one scene that was his worst nightmare. A mannequin that at the time he believed was Kaoru's lifeless body pierced through and pinned to the wall with a cross-shaped scar on her left cheek had greeted him. The shock of that sight had sent him into a numbness that bordered on catatonia as he left without a word to languish in Rakuninumura, a place he went to die. For he knew in his heart a life without Kaoru was a life without living, an empty existence. When he discovered that her alleged death was an elaborate hoax cooked up by Enishi's diseased mind, he went to rescue her and having defeated his former brother-in-law, he promised himself he would make sure he would protect Kaoru with his life. And now although he was probably jumping to conclusions with a new threat on the horizon, and just before he made her permanently his, her sudden disappearance brought that horror back.

He was lost in his reverie until Hiko shook his shoulder and said sharply, "You're not going to find her standing here daydreaming. Get moving."

Without another word or a backward glance Kenshin headed for the far end of the training hall where he went into the cluster of unused rooms. He checked each one, noting they were closed and locked until he came to the last one, which was open and had a dim light within. He silently crept inside and was nearly limp with relief when he spotted Kaoru kneeling before a large open chest. He slipped into the shadows to observe her just glad she was all right.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was still going through her mother's chest and found among the clothes a leather bound book that looked to be a journal. She cracked the tome open and the first entry appeared to be dated about eight months before her birth date:

_October 12, 1861 _

I can feel the child move inside me. Koshijiro was so happy when I told him about the baby, but I know he wishes for a son to carry on the Kamiya name and the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, katsujin-ken that he is developing. I'm just glad he's home safe and sound with all the killing going on during these terrible days. It frightens me to even be bringing a baby into such a violent world.

But I am thrilled to know that soon I will hold this new life in my arms. I won't tell Koshijiro this but I hope that this child is a little girl, someone I can dress up and teach to be the ideal Japanese woman. I saved my wedding kimono for her to wear and I'd love for her to have her father's spirit and blue eyes.

Kaoru sniffled as she said, "Forgive me, okasan. I'm afraid I must be a disappointment to you, I'm not the ideal Japanese woman."

She sobbed softly and from his hiding place, Kenshin ached to take his precious tenshi in his arms and kiss her tears away as he convinced her otherwise. But he sensed a need for Kaoru to have privacy so he remained hidden as he continued to watch. . . .

Kaoru flipped ahead in the journal, past her birth and to the period of her mother's failing health, just before her death:

My time is growing short and I know I will not see my dear Kaoru-chan grow into the lovely woman I know she will be one day. I also will not see her meet a wonderful man and get married or have her own family. I know that my little girl has just turned five years old, but my heart is heavy with this cruel reality. I told Koshijiro where my wedding kimono is and how I want it kept and given to Kaoru for her wedding day.

Kaoru then reached into her obi and withdrew a worn, folded piece of parchment that she carefully unfolded and read in a soft voice aloud:

_Kaoru-chan, _

This is a letter to give to you, this day of your sixteenth birthday from me, your father. Before she left this world, your mother wanted you to know two things. One was that she loved you deeply and lastly that she wanted you to have her wedding kimono, which she saved for you since before you were born. It is locked in her trunk for the day you say your wedding vows and should anything happen to me, it is our wish you would wear it as a way of having us there.

Love,

Otasan.

Kaoru's tears began falling again, wetting the missive and smearing the ink as she murmured, "Otasan, Okasan how I wish you could be here with me now." She sniffled again as she reached into the trunk and gasped in awe as she withdrew one of the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen. It was fine watered silk in ivory with red rose vines snaking up from the hem and encircling the edges. A snow white outer garment also embroidered with roses and made of fine silk was there. Kaoru reverently fingered the articles as a soft tenor murmured.

"They're both very beautiful, that they are."

Kaoru whirled around and saw her future husband gazing at her lovingly as he stepped out from the corner where he was concealed. Kenshin approached her slowly and knelt down beside her as he wrapped her in his arms.

"You scared everybody when you disappeared, Kaoru," he gently admonished. "I have everybody searching everywhere for you." He tightened his arms around her.

Kaoru closed her eyes as she said sheepishly, "Gomen nasai, Kenshin. I just wanted to come here to find my mother's chest. Her wedding kimono was stored here for me, according to the letter he left for me before he went off to fight in the Boshin War. He must have known deep down that he would not return." She handed the missive to Kenshin who took it and read the contents.

Kenshin's heart constricted as he felt within the scrawled note the love Kamiya Koshijiro had for his daughter and found himself regretting not meeting the man. He handed it back to Kaoru as she took it, refolded it, and tucked it back in her obi. She then picked up both garments, folded them and closed the chest, her head hanging as she sighed. Kenshin firmly but gently pulled her in another embrace as he spoke tenderly to her.

"I think that you'll look lovely in your mother's wedding kimono, koishii. And I know that both of them would be very proud of you and the way you've turned out." He continued ardently, "I am honored beyond words that you're about to become my wife."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her rurouni samurai and laced her fingers in his flame colored locks, his words warming her heart and helping the chill of grief dissipate. She pulled away to face him as his violet eyes glowed at her.

"Arigatou, Kenshin anata. I'm grateful to you for everything you've done for me. For protecting and caring for me, for taking away my loneliness. But mostly for loving me." She leaned in and kissed him gently as he moaned softly and responded eagerly.

The kiss deepened as both were drawn into the building passion that pulsated between them, their love and need for each other close to overwhelming them. Kenshin took Kaoru's pretty face in his hands as his mouth drank deeply of her sweetness, his body burning with desire for her.

Kaoru felt as if she were being swept away in a tidal flood of emotion and feelings new and frightening yet exhilarating as well. She broke away breathlessly as Kenshin too was breathing heavily, the waves of yearning nearly making him lose control. He was immediately filled with remorse.

"Forgive me, tenshi. I again lost my head with you and I'm sorry. I was just so worried when you disappeared and when I found you I was so thankful that I demonstrated it in the only way I could. Gomen nasai to you." He lowered his head in shame, his bangs covering his eyes.

Kaoru was again amazed at the paradox that was her Kenshin. A legendary man that once was the most feared assassin in Japan was before her begging her pardon for his unfettered display of the passion he had for her. She reached and brushed his fiery hair out of his eyes, caressing him as she pressed closer to him, laying her smooth cheek against his scarred one, her action granting total forgiveness.

He said huskily, "We should go and let the others know you're safe, that we should."

She nodded as they momentarily broke apart and Kenshin rose to his feet, offering his hand to assist Kaoru. She then leaned and retrieved the wedding garments as he took her elbow and guided her to the door, extinguishing the candle as they both exited and closed the shoji.

Out in the main common area, Misao, Aoshi, Okina and the other Oniwabanshuu were huddled with worry etched on their faces, Okina's in a dark scowl as they conferred about the alleged disappearance of Kaoru. At the sound of the footfalls in the hallway approaching them their eyes widened then smiles of relief broke out on all but Aoshi's countenance as they saw Kenshin guiding Kaoru to their circle.

Misao came forward and tackled Kaoru with an energetic hug. "Kaoru-chan where were you? We all were so worried and Himura was almost frantic."

Kaoru caught her breath as she disentangled herself from the diminutive yet energetic shinobi maid. "Gomen nasai, Misao. I merely went to find my mother's wedding kimono which was put away." She held up the garment in question. "I'm going to my room to hang it up." She glanced at Kenshin who nodded.

"All right, koishii."

"Ohhh! Kirei Kaoru it's so gorgeous. That was your mother's?" Misao asked as she fingered the beautiful dress. Omasu and Ochika came and began to show their approval as the girls all headed for Kaoru's room.

Kenshin watched fondly as his fiancée led the women to her room. Okina and Aoshi flanked him as Okina said, "So she was just in another part of the dojo. And we all thought the worst."

Kenshin apologized, "Forgive me. Since the incident with Enishi, I've been very protective of Kaoru and when she disappeared without saying anything, I became fearful for her safety."

Aoshi replied, "Apologies are not necessary, Battousai. I remember well what happened and your anxiety is understandable."

They were interrupted by a commotion just outside as Yahiko and Sanosuke returned. Yahiko's voice carried as he said fearfully, "Man I just don't get it. Where could busu have gone?" He took in several deep breaths as he had sprinted over from the Akabeko.

Sano's baritone answered, "I don't know but Kenshin's gonna be," but his statement was cut off by the two of them coming into the common area of the dojo and Kenshin's standing right there.

"What am I going to be, Sano?" he asked a curious glint in his eyes.

Sano's own eyes widened as he grinned innocently at his friend, the former hitokiri. "Oh hi Kenshin, I didn't see you there."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Kenshin inquired, one flame brow risen. "You look like you have something on your mind, that you do."

Yahiko began, "We couldn't find Kao," but Sano slapped a hand over his mouth.

He chuckled nervously as he stammered, "We asked at both the clinic and the Akabeko but neither has seen Jou-chan so maybe she just went shopping and will be back soon." He turned toward the hallway leading to Kaoru's bedroom and did a double take.

The discussion was halted by the slender figure of the person that they had just searched high and low for coming into view and stopping by Kenshin's side. He flashed a warm smile of greeting at her and put his arm about her as she gazed quizzically at the other steady boarders at the Kamiya Dojo.

"Sanosuke, Yahiko where have you been, you both look winded," Kaoru observed, as she looked them both up and down. She approached her student and said, "Yahiko, what happened that you're so out of breath?"

"What happened?" Yahiko asked incredulously. "We were all over the area looking for _you _busu. So where were you, huh?"

Kaoru said, "I was over at the far end of the hall where the unused rooms are. One of them is where my mother's trunk is stored. I went there to get her wedding kimono, I plan to wear it when we get married."

Kenshin nodded as he said, "I located Kaoru in the room so forgive me Yahiko, I should have realized that she was still in the dojo somewhere. My apologies for sending you out to look for her."

The inky haired youth grumbled as he strode off and Sanosuke laughed as he said, "Glad to see you're okay, Jou-chan. Is there any snacks in the kitchen?" He headed in the general direction of the latter as Kenshin and Kaoru shook their heads.

* * *

Over near Tokyo Bay, in a seedy section of the capital city, a abandoned temple stood; a mere shadow of its former glory, the grounds unkempt and the buildings in general disrepair. It was vacant save the main building where a beehive of activity was taking place. Inside, several swordsmen stood in formation performing various slashes and moves, while a man dressed completely in black except for the red dragon emblazoned on the left breast watched with great interest.

"Now men, choose a partner to spar with," Hashimoto Etsuyo commanded as the men responded, pairing off to engage in sparring. Hashimoto stood back with arms folded over his barrel chest and observed the matches impassively.

The soft footfalls of tabi covered feet sounded and he turned to greet the woman who joined him, her slender arms linking with his. She addressed him in a slightly husky tone that broadcast a certain intimacy.

"Anata, are you nearly finished?" she asked, a pout on her painted face that showed a countenance whose beauty was marred by an innate bitterness.

Etsuyo scowled at the closest pair of combatants. "Asakura, Umeki you both are weak in your offensives. You need to get more aggressive." He turned to the woman and said a tad irked, "What is it, Hana?"

Maita Hana smirked as she replied, "I thought we could relax. And I have to speak with you about a most urgent matter."

Etsuyo sighed in annoyance. "Very well. Go to my chamber and I'll join you presently." He dismissed her with a wave and she obediently bowed and left.

About a half an hour later Etsuyo strode to the area that he designated his private chamber and entered as Hana bowed and greeted him. She went to him as he took a seat on the waiting futon and began to massage his tense shoulders.

"So," she said softly. "You didn't tell me how the raid on the Akabeko went."

Etsuyo snorted in disgust. "It didn't. We were outnumbered, the Battousai had assistance from Shinomori and the Oniwabanshuu along with his shishou Hiko the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. It would have meant our troops would be slaughtered."

He rose and paced as he went on. "The enemy has become quite formidable so I must think of a new way to get to the Battousai. Without him we'll be able to get to slay Yamagata and Kamioka as our operatives convince the foolish Emperor that the old ways are the best. Then the better Japan can arise."

Hana smiled a sly feline grin as she purred, "I know the perfect way to get to the Battousai. He has one weakness and that is his woman, Kamiya Kaoru."

Etsuyo nodded as he bade her. "Go on."

She continued, "They are to be married and the best way to lure him into an ambush is to use his weakness. I can assist you but we must move carefully. First, as a member of Itikaku Mizu I will get close to Kamiya and find out the date and place for the wedding. Then, we can plan accordingly."

Etsuyo grinned evilly as he nodded. "I will depend on you, Hana. Do not fail me."

She went to him and wrapped her arms about him, plastering herself to his burly frame. "Have I ever, anata?" she asked in a sultry voice before she kissed him deeply.

NEXT-A LAMB TO THE SLAUGHTER


	16. A LAMB TO THE SLAUGHTER

Author's Note: Please forgive the large stretch of time between updates but I've been swamped with work and hit a small writer's block on how I wanted to fill some holes in the plot synopsis. I promise that since this chapter ends at a pivotal point, the update will be no later than a week to ten days. And after careful consideration I've decided to do a tasteful wedding night, similar to the one I did in my Speed Racer story, "Days of Future Past". Also, I have considered the plot for the sequel, which will have the honeymoon and the conception and birth of Kenshin and Kaoru's son Kenji. Thanks so much readers (7292 hits) and the ever-faithful reviewers.

Glossary of Japanese words and terms:

Kokochiyoi—Sweet (pleasing)

Hanemun—Honeymoon or wedding trip.

Hakone—A resort town that is popular for its hot springs—Kenshin & Co were there in episode 78—it's also a popular honeymoon place.

Miko—Shinto priestess—in the wedding ceremony, the bride has miko attendants, like bridesmaids.

Konban Wa—Good Evening.

Genki desu ka—How are you?

Daijabou—I'm fine.

Kicho—Precious (beloved)

Gomen—Sorry (casual)

Kanzashi—Hair ornaments worn by the bride.

****

Tsuno Kakushi and Uchikake—traditional wedding garb that is part of the bride's ensemble—the tsuno kakushi is a hood worn to show the bride's obedience and the uchikake is the overgarment worn over the wedding kimono.

Haori—Coat like garment—the groom wears an ornate type over his wedding outfit or it could be any type of garment worn over regular clothes.

Owaru—Stop!

Sumimasen—I am sorry.

Tategoto—Lyre—a stringed instrument that is played with both hands as it lays flat on a surface.

Itachi—Weasel—Misao is referred to as "Weasel Girl"

A LAMB TO THE SLAUGHTER

The inhabitants of the Kamiya Dojo were extremely busy in the month and a half prior to the wedding of Kenshin and Kaoru, with the Oniwabanshuu and Hiko staying there. Preparations for the wedding were daily, as Tae would spend hours with Kaoru going over every minute detail. Understandably, this left precious little time for Kaoru to spend with her apprentice so Hiko offered to lend a hand. Yahiko was thrilled that the teacher of his idol, Kenshin had made the offer so his responses to the gruff commands barked at him were surprisingly docile, his temper held in check by awe. The 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu lent his comments to the eager yet volatile student as he drank his sake, his own days of being a teacher now behind him yet still having an instructor's way.

"Humph! Your stance is weak, boy. You're leaving yourself open for any multiple slash attack," Hiko commented as he took yet another swallow from the jug.

"Yes, sir." Yahiko corrected his stance as Hiko rattled off another kata while in the corner at the washtub, Kenshin watched with amusement as he remembered his own time as a youth, eager to please the man that rescued him from certain death.

"Yahiko, I've never heard you so agreeable, that I haven't."

Hiko glanced at his baka deshi and snorted, "You were never so agreeable as this one, Kenshin. There were times you fought me tooth and nail, challenging me at every turn and I wondered why I bothered taking the effort to bringing you into my home."

Kenshin's smile faded as his shishou again knew which buttons to push to get him riled. Scowling, he wordlessly turned back to the laundry and began scrubbing a gi with a vengeance.

Hiko commented as he set his jug down. "I see Kamiya-san has taken advantage of your domestic skills. I do remember that once you got the hang of it, we had very clean clothes. I guess some things never change," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Shishou." Kenshin saw the way Hiko was baiting him and he refused to rise to the temptation and give the man the satisfaction of having gotten to him. He rinsed the final garment and hung it on the laundry pole, wiping his hands on his hakama as Kaoru came to the doorway.

"Kenshin, are you done? Onegai, I need you to come into the parlor with us for a minute."

Kenshin smiled at his intended, welcoming the interruption. "Hai, Kaoru. I'll be right there, that I will." He headed into the house, following her to the parlor.

"How's Yahiko doing out there?" she wanted to know as they made their way down the hall.

"Yahiko's entirely different. There hasn't been one complaint or smart retort since shishou took over for you, koishii. He jumps to every command, that he does."

"I see," Kaoru said ruefully. She sighed as she remarked, "This is like a dream come true for him, he's always wanted to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Remember when we first took him in and he gave me such grief, about my being a girl teaching swordsmanship. Not that it was anything I hadn't heard before."

Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "But Yahiko has gotten stronger through the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and your teachings. Anything he has learned outside of that was just additional, it was you who gave him the foundation to build his skills on. Don't be so disheartened, koibito."

Kaoru smiled at him, her eyes lighting up and causing his heart to pound. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigatou, anata, for that." They came to the shoji leading into the parlor and slid it open to step in.

Inside, Tae and Misao were chattering over several lists as the couple drew close. Misao leapt to her feet as she said, "What took you so long? Himura, we have things that have to be decided and Kaoru wants your opinion."

Both took seats on cushions on the tatami and Kaoru giggled, "Misao, you're acting like it's your wedding we're planning."

The diminutive female ninja joined them as she said sheepishly, "Gomen, but I just want your day to be perfect, Kaoru-chan. Like everybody else, I can't wait to see you and Himura wed."

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances and clasped hands. "Believe me, Misao-dono nobody wants that more than I do," he said, his violet eyes radiating at his love.

Tae sighed happily as she gushed, "Kokochiyoi." She then picked up a list and said in a no nonsense manner, "Now, we need your decision on this…"

Later that afternoon, Kenshin and Sanosuke were heading out of the shipping office, the former hitokiri pocketing two passages and bearing a letter. He stopped to read the missive, then with a satisfied smile he also slipped it in his gi with the passages.

Ever curious, Sano inquired, "That the ship passages for your hanemun, Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded, "Hai. I've written that inn we stayed in Hakone when we were traveling back from Shimabara last summer and arranged for Kaoru and me to stay there for a fortnight. The innkeeper was only to happy to accommodate me considering how hard we worked for him when I lost our money."

Sano grinned widely as he remembered the way the five of them, him, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Yahiko all registered first as paying guests. Then when the bill came due, they had discovered that the money Kaoru had entrusted Kenshin with had fallen out of a hole in his pocket. Embarrassed by their suddenly penniless state, the Kenshingumi offered to work for the establishment, earning their keep and assisting just as the inn became filled with guests. The innkeeper faced with a shortage of staff to handle the crowd reluctantly agreed. By the end of a week, however, he was so grateful for their assistance, he invited them to return anytime and they would be welcomed.

"Yeah, that was quite an experience." He grinned as he continued, "Remember that artist guy that had the hots for Jou-chan?"

Kenshin grunted as he remembered the young man who became smitten with his Kaoru, wanting to capture her beauty on canvas and the intrepid youth's attempts to slay him as his rival. He frowned as he recalled the young man's spying on Kaoru and Misao as they bathed and how when the girls saw him and shrieked, the three men came quickly to their aid and saw more than they bargained for. A slow blush came to his cheek as the view of Kaoru in all her unclad ivory loveliness from that moment stayed with him and then became a major player in his daily fantasies.

Sano saw the mildly glazed look in his best friend's eyes and leaned in, a lascivious grin on his face as he nudged him. "I'm sure you're _really _looking forward to getting into that hot spring with Jou-chan, eh Kenshin."

Kenshin looked nonplussed as he protested, "Sano."

But the former street tough pressed his advantage as he continued with a leer, "C'mon now. You're a man, Kenshin and it's perfectly natural for you to lust after the woman you love. And the best part of the wedding is the wedding night. Besides, over the year Jou-chan has become quite a looker."

Kenshin halted in mid stride as he was filled with a sudden suspicious anger. "What exactly are you driving at, Sanosuke?" His eyes became cold and had flecks of amber swirling within. "Do you lust after her?"

Sano saw the dormant manslayer within the man he called his best friend and shuddered in spite of himself, seeing that his seemingly harmless remark had crossed the fine line that kept the hitokiri in Kenshin at bay. He diffused the potential powderkeg by holding his hands up placatingly.

"Maa, maa, Kenshin. Of course I don't, she's like a sister to me. I just meant that after all this time, you must be looking forward to making her yours. Forgive me."

Kenshin sighed as they resumed their trek and headed to the bridge that led to the road to the dojo. "My apologies, Sano. Yes, I'm quite eager to make Kaoru mine but I won't push her. I promised her I'd be gentle and I intend to keep that promise. She is young and must be handled with care and love."

Sano nodded, in total agreement with the older and wiser man as they continued the journey home in silence. . . .

While all the happy preparations for the upcoming nuptials were taking place, the dojo continued being the meeting place for Itikaku Mizu on Wednesday and Sunday evenings. Kenshin and Kaoru were completely ensconced into the group, exercising their new faith as they drew closer to God as part of their pre-wedding plans.

Danjiro and Tamiko were as enthused as the rest of the Kenshingumi about the upcoming wedding, offering to advise and counsel the couple. Kenshin and Kaoru, both having been raised in the typical Japanese combination of the Shinto and Buddhist faiths, had consulted with the Kamioka couple as how to make their wedding ceremony reflect their new Christian faith. Danjuro offered to perform the ceremony, assuring them that the traditional rites would have Christian elements added.

Itikaku Mizo had enjoyed a reprieve of Akai Ryu attacks for the several weeks they had been meeting at the dojo. No threats either blatant or subtle had been detected, and everyone had breathed easier.

Aoshi and Misao had made several forays in the nights to check out leads provided by both Saito and the Tokyo branch of the Oniwabanshuu and discovered the hideout of the renagade group, an abandoned Shinto temple at the edge of town near the river rapids. They both had observed the goings on and daily met to share their discoveries with Kenshin.

Misao slid the shoji to Kenshin's room shut as she sat down and spoke, "Well, Himura, we found the place the Akai Ryu is holed up."

Kenshin waited as Aoshi took a seat and nodded. "It appears that Hashimoto is training an army. There appears to be instruction on swordsmanship going on nightly."

Kenshin frowned as he responded, "I thought as much. What else did you see?"

Misao replied, "We saw a room that has a stockpile of weapons including a Gattling gun."

Kenshin felt his heart drop as he surmised that Akai Ryu was indeed planning something of grave consequence for the entire populace, not just the harassment of a hanare Kirishitan group. There was an insidious plot afoot, he was certain and his senses as a former hitokiri were in a wary state of readiness.

He got to his feet. "We must keep our eyes open, that we must. I've got a bad feeling about them and we'd better stay aware."

Both Misao and Aoshi nodded in agreement as they too rose. Misao brightened with a smile as she said, "Well, I'm going to go and find Kaoru so we can go to the seamstress shop and get fitted. The wedding's a week away and I'm so excited that I'm one of Kaoru-chan's miko attendants." She turned to scurry off but Aoshi detained her with a firm but gentle hand placed on her slender shoulder.

"Misao, you must get some rest first. I'm sure Kamiya-san will understand and agree. You can go after you get some sleep." His soft tone brooked no disobedience.

She bit her lip and nodded demurely. "Hai, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi nodded and released her. "Sweet dreams, Misao-chan."

Her teal eyes sparkled as she said softly, "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama." She headed to the shoji and let herself out, Aoshi watching her as she departed.

Kenshin smiled as he saw the soft gaze in the leader of the Oniwabanshuu's zircon eyes. "You care deeply for Misao-dono Aoshi, that you certainly do." It was a statement of fact.

Aoshi turned slowly, his visage impassive save for the warmth in his ordinarily glacial orbs. "Hai," is all he said as he too made to leave and Kenshin followed suit.

* * *

It was early September and the summer was at its end, evidenced by the random scattering of leaves, yellow and red among the grass. The weather had turned a bit brisker as well, as the change of season was imminent and the wedding date, the day of the autumn festival was drawing near. The wedding plans were nearing total completion with only a few minor details to attend to but at the dojo it was business as usual coupled with the fervor for the appointed day. 

Even in the surrounding neighborhood, the impending union of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai and the well-known Kenjutsu Princess, only daughter of the esteemed Kamiya Koshijiro was common knowledge and according to the wagging tongues of the local matrons it was high time. They had waited zealously for Kamiya Kaoru to sport a rounded belly, evidence of her bearing the Battousai's bastard child since the titian haired swordsman came to reside at the dojo and seemed almost disappointed when even after a year of his living with her, her abdomen had remained flat. Although there were still some disdainful glances from sour hatchet faced spinsters, most everybody gave Kaoru and Kenshin their warmest wishes for the future.

The Wednesday evening just before the wedding, the Itikaku Mizu were gathering for their mid week service when Maita Hana approached Kaoru to chat. Kaoru was pleasant but wary as it had appeared that the disagreeable woman had an about face in her attitude toward the future bride, acting warm and friendly now for over two months, since the ill fated yui-no. Having been through so many battles by Kenshin's side, Kaoru was inherently suspicious, feeling uneasy about the woman but her kind heart prevailed so she gave Maita the benefit of the doubt.

"Konban wa, Kamiya-san," she said pleasantly as she came up to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled politely bowing as she responded, "Konban wa to you, Maita-san.

The woman returned the bow and said, "I suppose you're ready for your wedding. You must be anxious."

Kaoru nodded as she replied, "Hai, I'm ready to become Himura Kaoru. Kenshin and I are both eager for the day to arrive."

Maita said amiably, "And it was so kind of you to invite all of us in Itikaku Mizu to share in your joy."

Kaoru shrugged as she said, "It was only natural. Since Kenshin and I have been part of this group, you all have made us feel so welcome as new believers we wanted you all to be a part of our day."

Maita smiled as she remarked, "You'll make a lovely bride, Kamiya-san. And I know you've chosen your attendants but if you need any help, please don't hesitate to call on me."

"Arigatou," Kaoru said with a bow as Kamioka Tamiko came toward the pair.

She embraced Kaoru as she said, "Konban wa, Kaoru-san. Genki desu ka?"

"Daijabou. And you?"

Tamiko smiled as she replied, " I'm so excited about your wedding. And arigatou for making me an attendant."

Maita leaned up from her bow and said, "Onegai, excuse me. I must attend to the children." She gestured to the little ones racing about and with another quick bow, left.

Tamiko and Kaoru watched her go and Tamiko commented, "Maita-san appears to have changed toward you, Kaoru-san. She seems to have a sweeter disposition."

Kaoru nodded as she responded, "Hai, I know. She even asked if I needed any help on my wedding day to let her know. Quite a change indeed." She studied Maita with the children, a thoughtful frown on her pretty face.

* * *

The 23rd of September came and it was very early in the day when the bride could no longer sleep so she donned a haori to cover her, the sleeping yukata too light to sit in the early autumn chill of the morning. Kaoru stepped into the light of the dawn and took a seat, looking off into the sky above the courtyard. 

It's really the same, same courtyard, same well, same koi pond. But this day is a day that will forever change my life. This day I cease to be Kamiya Kaoru and become Himura Kaoru, Himura Kenshin's wife. Who would have known that foggy night last year when I went searching for Hitokiri Battousai that I would meet and one day marry the swordsman of legends.

She watched as a mourning dove, white against the periwinkle sky hovered above as if Kami himself were there to give His blessing on the day. Her eyes watched the graceful bird as it gradually flew away, entranced as two arms encircled her from behind. Kaoru sighed as she felt the warm breath and the clean scent of sandlewood that was her husband-to-be.

"Kenshin," she said softly as tender kisses were showered on her temple trailing down to her cheek.

"Hai," was the husky whisper. "What are you doing out here so early, koishii?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I came out to think. And you?"

Kenshin began gently stroking her head as he replied, "Me either. I heard your shoji slide open and figured you had come out here so I decided to join you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "And what are you thinking about, kicho?"

Kaoru sighed with a dreamy look. "I was just thinking how that on this day, I will no longer be Kamiya Kaoru but Himura Kaoru. I-I still can't believe it."

Kenshin chuckled as he assured her. "Believe it, tenshi. Both of us have our dreams coming true this day, that we are." He cupped his hand around her cheek and drew in for a kiss, which she received, opening her mouth to accept his passion.

They remained locked in their affectionate expression for a period as if it seemed that time stopped and they gradually drew apart, still in each other's arms until a high pitched voice called out.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, where are you?" Misao's summons rang in the hall as Kaoru sighed and she and Kenshin got up off the porch edge.

He took her in his arms again as he said ruefully, "You'd better go see what Misao-dono wants before she wakes up the entire house." He leaned in to capture her lips for a small kiss.

Kaoru nodded as she said, disappointed, "So once again our time together is cut short."

"For now," Kenshin pointed out. "But after today, koishii, we'll have the rest of our lives together and tomorrow morning we'll wake up in each other's arms, with nobody else around but us."

Kaoru smiled, her eyes sparkling like sapphires. "Hai, anata. Our whole lives." She broke away and went into the hall where she called softly out, "I'm right here, Misao. Shhh, don't wake everybody up."

"Gomen, Kaoru-chan. I was just worried when I heard something and saw your room open and you gone…" The voices faded as both girls headed back to the bedrooms.

Kenshin chuckled as he heard the receding words and turned to head inside as well when he picked up an evil ki, subtle, yet present. His smile faded and his eyes narrowed as he scanned the courtyard, and the tree branches overhanging the fence. They were empty but like the other day with the men, he sensed it and his guard immediately was up. He cautiously made his way to the fence to make a more thorough investigation that was fruitless, the only stirring in the foliage was that of birds and squirrels. Grudgingly satisfied, Kenshin turned and headed in, with a firm determination that nothing, _nothing _would spoil this, his and Kaoru's wedding day. . . .

After breakfast, the bride and groom both headed to their rooms for the final preparations before the ceremony. Kaoru had bathed and was in her room, having her hair arranged with kanzashi in elaborate swirls about her head by Tamiko and Misao as Megumi applied rice paper to her cheeks, kohl to line her eyes, and a rose petal balm to her lips making them a deep pink. The wedding garments, the tsuno kakushi and uchikake, including the after ceremony kimono were hung on a screen having been painstakingly pressed so they fell in flawless folds. The tsuno kakushi and uchikake with the wedding kimono had formerly belonged to Kaoru's mother and both were fine watered silk, ivory colored and lavishly embroidered with scarlet roses and sakura flowers. The obi was the one Kenshin presented to her at the yui-no. Ivory tabi and sandals would complete the picture.

Satisfied, Megumi stood back to admire her handiwork. The lady doctor sighed as she commented, "Kaoru-chan, you are absolutely lovely. When he sees you, you'll take Ken-san's breath away." She felt a little pang as she admitted to herself that what she once referred to as the little violent tanuki girl was indeed an exquisitely beautiful woman.

Kaoru lowered her head and said shyly, "Arigatou Megumi-san."

"She's right, Kaoru-chan. You'll look beautiful when you're dressed," Tamiko agreed as she reached for the wedding kimono to get it ready.

Kaoru smiled in gratitude as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then she went behind the screen to put on her sheer silk yukata so she could begin donning her wedding finery . . . .

Across the hall a few doors down the groom was completing his toilette as well, fastening the fine linen hakama that his bride had gifted him as Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi, and Danjuro were gathered around Kenshin, as they too were decked out in wedding garb.

Kenshin's wedding attire consisted of his new ivory hakama, an ivory gi trimmed with red and a black linen haori, embroidered on the back with a red and gold dragon, the sleeves trimmed in red silk. His appearance was formal and ornate but masculine, and he chose to wear his fiery locks in a topknot on his head, as he did when he was a samurai.

Sano gave a long, low whistle as he studied his friend's dapper appearance. "Whoa, Kenshin, I hardly recognize ya. Quite a change from that ratty old gi you wear everyday."

Kenshin chuckled as he said, "Well, a man doesn't get married everyday, that he certainly doesn't."

Yahiko stared at his hero with large chocolate eyes and inquired, "Aren't you nervous, Kenshin?"

Kenshin favored the boy with a benign smile. "Iie, Yahiko, I'm eager there is a difference. I cannot wait to give Kaoru my name, that I can't."

Danjuro smiled as he said, "I felt the same way on my wedding day. I was so anxious to make Tamiko-chan mine I walked to the shrine a hour before to make sure I didn't miss the ceremony." He reached in his gi for his bible and added, "I have the verses and passages to use for the ceremony."

"Hai." Kenshin nodded as Sano and Yahiko both stared at him strangely. Sano leaned over and looked at the book.

"That doesn't look like any Buddhist scroll or Shinto prayer book," he pointed out as he glanced at the volume, squinting at the print.

"It's not," Aoshi spoke up in his deadpan manner. "It's the Christian holy book."

"Christian?" Yahiko said incredulously. "Why do you want to use that during your wedding ceremony. You and busu aren't Christians."

Kenshin sighed as he responded, "Yahiko, please do not refer to my bride that way. And in answer to your question, hai we are Christians."

Both Yahiko and Sanosuke stared wide-eyed with their mouths open in astonishment. Sano gaped at the redhead and said, "You're yankin' me."

"Iie. Kaoru and I became Christians during our journey, that we did. I had found a copy of the Christian holy book on the ship to Shimabara and the words about salvation made sense to me. I shared them with Kaoru and she and I both said a prayer and accepted the Christ." Kenshin relayed the occurrence with a calm assured demeanor.

Yahiko said softly, "So that's why the Itikaku Mizu are meeting here. You and Kaoru are part of that group, aren't ya?"

Kenshin nodded as Danjuro spoke up, "Ken-san and Kaoru-chan have become precious to us. They allowed us to meet here when a fire destroyed our meeting place. We are honored to have them with us."

The two members of the Kenshingumi that had been out of the loop were both digesting this surprising news, their expressions reflecting their shock. Yahiko's gamin face became impassive as he turned and headed for the shoji to leave.

"I'm going out to the reception room to help Tae with welcoming the guests," he said flatly, stepping out and sliding the door back with a soft bump.

Kenshin sighed and then turned to the former fighter and tried to make amends. "Forgive me, Sano for not telling the both of you but Kaoru and I did not want either of you to try to talk us out of our decision."

Sano nodded blankly as he pondered over the revelation. Immediately, a picture of Sayo came to his mind and the conversation they had about the faith she had clung to. He remembered the light in her jade eyes as she taught the children and his own hardened heart had, for an instant, softened as he pondered her words of a God that loved and wanted to save. His heart constricted as he saw that same love for her God that made her sacrifice her life to save Dr Elgin when Santou fired at him. He shook his head as even now, he found it hard to conceive. Now Kenshin and Jou-chan were believers in the same God and he was intrigued and disturbed at the same time.

He was shaken from his reverie by Kenshin's urgent summons. "Sano? Sano!"

Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin and gave him a wry half grin. "Hey, you better get going. You're supposed to be getting married." He slapped Kenshin on the back as he sauntered to the shoji. He turned and stated softly, "You never pick the easy way, do you?" then left and headed down the hall.

Aoshi stepped forward and said quietly, "You must choose the way that is right for you, Battousai. Regardless of what anyone thinks." And with those words, he too left Kenshin and Danjuro alone.

Kenshin took a deep breath as Danjuro broke the tension in the room by saying, "Ken-san, let's say a prayer before the ceremony to ask God's blessings on you and Kaoru." He placed his hands on Kenshin's shoulders. "Let us pray…,"

Back in Kaoru's room, Misao, Tamiko and Megumi all were assisting the nervous bride with her trousseau, Misao and Tamiko tying the ornate obi around the wedding kimono and Megumi setting the tsuno kakushi carefully on her elaborately coiffed head. The clock on her dansu said a half to the hour of one o'clock, the time the ceremony was about to begin.

"Be careful!" Misao snapped. "Don't mess up her hair with the tsuno kakushi, it took us two hours to fix it."

"Quiet itachi!" Megumi retorted. "I know what I'm doing."

"Maa, maa. Let's calm down, Kaoru-chan is nervous enough," Tamiko said trying to soothe ruffled feathers.

Kaoru held a hand up to stop the commotion. "Owaru! Onegai, I'd like some time alone, if I may. So if all of you would leave me for just a few minutes, I'd be most grateful."

The trio of well-meaning yet feuding women all nodded. They turned and headed out, closing the shoji softly as Kaoru sighed and strolled over to her other shoji, sliding it open and staring out at the multicolored foliage of the sakura tree just outside. She watched the clouds meander across the early fall blue sky, her mind on what was about to take place.

Married, I'm going to be married she said in awe to herself, her mind so occupied that she did not hear the shoji slide open and the soundless footsteps of someone entering her room. She took a deep breath and was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind, her mouth gagged as her arms were tied and she struggled in the heavy uchikake, yet Kaoru managed to get herself turned so she saw who had captured her. Her sapphire eyes widened in disbelief as she looked into the cold onyx orbs of Maita Hana clad in ninja blacks as the woman gave her an evil smirk.

"Sumimasen, Kamiya. But your marriage to the Battousai is unfortunately postponed." Two other black garbed figures stepped forward and one took a club and struck Kaoru on the head, causing a white flash and then darkness as a stream of blood from the wound stained the tsuno kakushi, which fluttered to the tatami, discarded.

Maita hissed, "Get her outside now." And the men hoisted the bound and limp Kaoru like a sack of potatoes and hustled out the shoji as Maita took a dagger from her waist and jammed it to the wall with a note. She then joined her companions, leaving the shoji open as the autumn breeze blew some leaves into the room. . . .

The time was near for the beginning of the wedding ceremony, and the groom was kneeling on a cushion, waiting at the budusan that was set up for Danjuro, who was conducting the ceremony. Kenshin and Sano, who was standing up as his attendant were both there as the group of well-wishers were murmuring between themselves and a musician played a tategoto.

Dr. Gensai, who was giving Kaoru away and the miko attendants, Misao, Tamiko, and Megumi all left the room to go to get Kaoru. They headed to her room and Tamiko rapped at the shoji.

"Kaoru-chan, it's time. The ceremony is about to begin." When there was no answer, Dr. Gensai stepped forward.

"Come, Kaoru-chan, Ken-san is eagerly waiting for you." He knocked and then slid the portal open to peer in. "Kaoru-chan?"

The foursome cautiously entered the room and gasped as they saw the shoji that lead outside wide open and the tsuno kakushi laying on the tatami. They hurried over and Tamiko picked the hood up and saw with horror the fresh bloodstain on the material.

The four looked at each other in stunned silence as they all came to the same conclusion and then they all headed out to inform Kenshin. . . .

**NEXT---THE BATTOUSAI UNLEASHED**

_Final Note: "Kenjutsu Princess" is the name Kaoru is called in volume 5 of the manga as she teaches in the Maekawa Dojo._


	17. THE BATTOUSAI UNLEASHED

__

Author's Note: Well folks, I tried to update this in the window I promised but had the dreaded writer's block about how I wanted to stage the simultaneous fights going on between Kenshin/Hashimoto and Kaoru/Maita so I dug out ep 29 and the fight with Saito at the dojo and ep 52 when Kaoru battles Kamatari to refresh my memory. Thank you all readers (8019 hits—arigatou!) and especially my reviewers including the two new ones, Valese and Inferno-Hero (who also made me a favorite). There are two more chapters and then I'll work on the synopsis for the sequel.

****

Glossary of Japanese terms and words

Koto—A zither like stringed instrument

Sokyoku—Music of the koto

Nani—What?

Jinsoku Kawa—Literally 'River Rapid'—since the shrine was located at the part of the river where the rapids were, hence the name.

Wakizashi—Japanese sword, shorter than a katana, used mostly for defense.

Chudan and Jodan—two basic moves of kendo—chudan is cut to middle level and jodan is the sword lifted overhead.

Shiseiji and baishunfu—Bastard and Whore

Hirazuki—Sword style specialized by Shinsengumi that is a horizontal thrust done with both hands, one at the hilt and the other against the blade.

THE BATTOUSAI UNLEASHED

In the reception room of the Kamiya Dojo, the gaily dressed throng were standing about, eyes on the entrance as they waited for the blushing bride to make her appearance. The musician continued playing the haunting sokyoku first with the tatigoto then with the koto as Kenshin and Sanosuke knelt before the budusan, also waiting.

Kenshin sat with his mind eagerly on the events about to take place that would once again make him a married man. His face bore a serene smile that faded as his acute sense picked up an insidious evil, like a miasma and he whirled around as Misao, Tamiko, and Megumi holding on to a stunned Dr. Gensai hurried into the room.

The three miko attendants came rushing in, halting both the conversation and music as they came up to Kenshin, gasping for breath. Misao was first to speak in a frantic manner.

"Himura! Himura! Something's wrong!" the shinobi maid cried as Kenshin shot to his feet.

"What happened?" he asked abruptly, his eyes swirling amber and narrowed.

"We went to get Kaoru to escort her here and when we got to her room, she was gone," Misao panted, her teal orbs wide with fear.

"Nani??" Sano snapped as Tamiko came forward with the bloody tsuno kakushi in her hands.

Kenshin wordlessly took the wedding headwear in his hands and his heart caught at the bloodstain on the ivory silk. He whirled from the gathering and sprinted down the hall to Kaoru's bedroom, which he stopped in and scanned around for any clues as to what may have happened. He then spotted the note stuck to the wall by the open shoji with Maita's dagger. He strode over and yanked the dagger from the wall to retrieve the note. He unfolded and read the curt missive:

__

Battousai,

If you ever want to see your bride alive again, come alone to the Jinsoku Kawa shrine at the far end of the river. I will be waiting.

Hashimoto—Commander of Akai Ryu

"Kuso!" Kenshin growled, his entire body quivering with black murderous rage. He shredded the note and rushed out leaving the torn paper in his wake. He left the room and came face to face with Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi, and Misao who had gotten their weapons and looked ready for battle.

"Hashimoto's got Kaoru and he's demanded I go to the Jinsoku Kawa shrine. That's where he has her." He turned and headed toward his room to retrieve his sakabatou. Re-entering the hall, he slipped the blade in his waistband and made to brush past the foursome but a firm hand detained him.

"Hold it, Kenshin. You're not going alone, I'm going with you," the former fighter-for-hire stated.

"Me too," Yahiko piped up. "You're not leaving me out this time."

Misao nodded as she said with alacrity, "The leadership of the Oniwabanshuu will also lend its assistance." She glanced at Aoshi to confirm the declaration and he nodded.

Kenshin's eyes went from face to face and he nodded. "Hai. Let's go now, we can't waste a minute." He disappeared out the shoji in a flash, and the other three followed. . .

Down by the river rapids, three black horses, bearing three figures swathed in black, the largest with a large sack came to a halt before a dilapidated shrine building that appeared deserted. A sharp whistle by one and within seconds several black clad individuals came out to assist in the swift transportation of the bundle into the building.

Inside, Hashimoto sat on a cushion as he supervised the delivery of the unconscious Kamiya Kaoru, clad in her wedding kimono as the sack was removed from her supine form. He clapped his hands in satisfaction as he commented to his minions.

"Excellent, excellent! This will bring the Battousai to us so we can deal with him and remove his meddling. He will be here to retrieve his woman, especially on his wedding day. Take her to the meditation chamber at the right and make sure she's tied securely, she'll be a handful when she comes to, I hear she's quite the wildcat."

"Hai, Hashimoto-sama." The two underlings took Kaoru and went off to do his bidding.

As they exited, Maita removed her mask and scoffed, "Some wildcat. She was as easy to capture as a lamb. I could've taken her alone."

The Akai Ryu leader smirked as he said, "You sound like you'd like another chance."

"I would. Kamiya is known as the "Kenjutsu Princess" throughout Tokyo, I'd like nothing better than to test that foolish assumption," Maita sniffed as she reached for her katana.

Hashimoto chuckled as he rose and took his mistress in his arms. "I just may give you the chance to back up those bold words, Hana-chan. . . ."

By the river bank, four figures raced along as the sun hid behind some clouds, dimming the already fading daylight. Himura Kenshin was leading the way, a good three or four lengths ahead of the others, his pace quickened by his god-like speed as he was filled with a savage urgency intensified by his fury.

__

Hashimoto he said to himself _if you so much as touch a hair on her head, I'll see to it that on this, my wedding day, you enter the afterlife by my hand. Anyone who dares to take what is mine will pay with their lives, I will show no mercy. And those who took her will pay dearly for each drop of blood she has shed, this I vow_

The group came to the embankment that led to the abandoned river shrine, its arch and tattered talismans fluttering in the autumn breeze. The others finally caught up to Kenshin who was staring up at the arch, frowning as he considered his next move.

Aoshi came to him and said, "We must move with caution. Hashimoto has guards everywhere." Kenshin grunted and nodded as his mind was whirling, devising tactics and plans.

Misao also came to the two men and suggested, "I could do what I did before, climb up the bank and hide within the surrounding bushes until the sun sets then investigate to see where they are keeping Kaoru-chan."

Yahiko said impatiently, "We need to get up there. Who knows what they've done or they're doing to Kaoru. What are we waiting for?"

Sano admonished the youth, "Take it easy, punk. We can't move to fast, you heard what Shinomori said. Just chill out, okay."

Kenshin then spoke, "We're going to lay low until sunset. Aoshi, you and Misao-dono get close to see where they're keeping Kaoru and stay hidden until we join you. The rest of us, we'll hide down here by the river and then when the sun sets, we'll move."

"Hai." Aoshi and Misao both took off, moving swiftly up the bank, concealed among the rushes.

Kenshin sighed as he turned to Sanosuke and Yahiko. "We'll just wait for the cover of darkness. I doubt Hashimoto will do anything until I arrive. He likes to use his hostages as bargaining chips."

Sano looked at his buddy closely, noticing something very different about him. "Are you sure you're all right, Kenshin?"

The former hitokiri returned the gaze, his eyes amber in color but there was a noticeable difference, in the amber hue there was a reddish tone, like a glaze of ruby over the gold. It gave the normally serene features of the rurouni a savage look, one that bespoke of danger to anyone who dared to cross him. Sano shuddered in spite of himself, having never seen Kenshin's eyes so furious.

He answered in a cold monotone. "I'm fine, Sano. Let's head for the woods and wait, come along Yahiko." He gestured to the sullen youth and led the two of them to a copse of trees that led to the shrine. . . .

Inside the shrine, in a small meditation chamber, Kaoru had awakened and noticing her hands bound stirred and sat up, her head aching as she felt the dried blood on her temple. She winced as she lifted her arms together and fingered the now disarrayed bridal coiffure, the dried blood matting the raven tresses where the wound had bled. She glanced at her wedding kimono and was relieved to see that the heirloom garment was still intact.

Kaoru stood up slowly, and surveyed her whereabouts taking in the chamber, which was sparse and confining, with just a small window and a bench. She glanced about, looking for a way to escape or a weapon and found a bamboo pole that she could use for a makeshift bokken. As she headed over to examine it, the sound of a lock clicking prompted her to resume her seat on the bench facing the door.

The door creaked open and Hashimoto and Maita entered standing before the captive kendo master with evil smirks as they observed her disheveled appearance. Maita was first with a quip.

"Well, well it looks like the blushing bride is a little worse for wear, eh?"

Hashimoto stepped forward and took Kaoru's chin in his hand. "But still as lovely as ever," he stated evenly as Kaoru jerked away, her eyes glittering as she glared at her captors.

Maita scowled at her lover's attentiveness to the girl as she snapped, "Her looks won't save her. It's her perceived skill I want to see." She fingered the hilt of her katana, as if to unsheathe it, at the ready.

"All in good time, Hana-chan." He took a seat on the bench beside Kaoru, who recoiled as he spoke conversationally, "Kamiya-san, forgive me for disrupting your wedding, but I am quite anxious to have a meeting with your intended. I do hope he's intending to acknowledge my invitation."

"Don't worry," Kaoru spat. "Kenshin will be more than happy to oblige you, he'll see to it that you pay for taking me. But he'll bide his time, waiting for just the right moment."

Hashimoto chuckled in delight. "I would expect nothing less from the Battousai. But alas, I am an impatient man and do hope, for your sake, he hastens for if he does not come by the midnight hour, I shall deliver you to him, dead."

Kaoru paled as the man's soulless umber eyes bored into her, the message from their frigid depths clear. . . .

Outside, Misao and Aoshi crept stealthily behind the shrine temple, their presence imperceptable as the famed Oniwabanshu. Aoshi scanned the perimeter of the shrine grounds, noting the guards stationed at the arches, wakizashi at their sides. He gestured to Misao and she nodded then silently followed as they inched closer.

Hiding in the thick bushes flanking the main shrine temple, Aoshi and Misao moved along the side, peering into the small windows. The first revealed the main sanctuary where Hashimoto and Maita sat on cushions in deep conversation. Aoshi nodded and they continued spotting a small group of men practicing kendo moves of jodan and chudan. They continued the investigation and found nothing until Misao came to the last one. She peeked inside and saw Kaoru, lying on a wooden bench, slightly battered but alive as she saw that her friend was breathing. Relieved, she gave a signal to Aoshi as they both headed back into the woods to report to Kenshin. . . .

Down by the river in the outlying wooded area, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano all lay in wait, each lost in separate reveries as the sun made its decent behind the mountains in the distance.

Yahiko crouched beside Kenshin, his mind swirling with everything he had discovered this day. He was still feeling the pang of resentment at having been so ignorant of the goings on in his own home. The way Kenshin and Kaoru had kept him in the dark, first about their new faith and then about their involvement in Itikaku Mizu, a hanare Kirishitan group that was under siege fired up his anger. But his rage was borne of hurt that even after a year of being a vital part of the Kenshingumi, they had not trusted him enough to reveal these facts to him. It hurt him deeply and he brooded about it as he worried about what that involvement may mean to Kaoru's safety.

Sanosuke knelt behind some thick shrubbery as he too pondered about the situation now before the Kenshingumi and he shook his head at the unbelievable circumstance. Even when they all had faced almost insurmountable odds against Shishio Makoto, Amakusa Shougo, and even Yukimura Enishi, one thing had remained as a constant that led to ulimate victory and that was their working together, a whole. Now it appeared that Kenshin and Kaoru had cut themselves off, getting involved in the group that was the target of renegade former shogunate soldiers, inviting disaster. And disaster had come a-calling, as now Jou-chan was captured as bait for the former hitokiri that was the scourge of the Shinsengumi. He wondered idly if it would ever change, if former enemies of Himura Battousai would ever let the reformed assassin live in peace with a normal life.

The man in question was also squatted down, watching both the advancing darkness and the shrine buildings, his mind burdened with conflicting thoughts and feelings battering at him relentlessly like storm waves. Kenshin was being tossed amidst a maelstrom of emotions that ran the gamut from worry for his bride to self-recrimination to frustration to an almost palatable hatred for Hashimoto that morphed into a fury that he had never before experienced. This anger was so intense it pulsated throughout his being, giving him a thirst for blood the likes that had never been even when he was at his heyday as the Ishin Shishi's most formidable hitokiri. He unconsciously reached and took hold of the hilt of his sakabatou, almost caressing it as he pictured Hashimoto prone on the ground, the blood seeping into the dried ground as his life ebbed away and a slow cruel smile came to his lips as he relished the thought. The vow of never killing again forgotten, death was lurking in the heart of Battousai as he watched the sun set. Kenshin bided his time as he almost eagerly waited for the opportunity to spill blood.

The sun began to sink lower behind the mountains, the orange glow gradually fading as darkness began falling, night slowly but surely approaching. Kenshin rose to his feet, yet still in a crouch as he spoke in a low tone to his companions.

"It's time."

Yahiko and Sano both got up and followed Kenshin as the headed to the shrine grounds, soundlessly as they picked their way toward the main temple building. Once to the main perimeter, Aoshi and Misao had joined them as they all strategized.

Aoshi spoke first, "The guards will be easy to subdue, they don't appear to be very skilled. They're wearing wakizashi, no katana."

Kenshin asked abruptly, "Did you see where they have Kaoru?"

Misao nodded. "Hai. She's in a inner chamber, a little worse for wear but alive."

Kenshin closed his eyes and thanked Kami above for His protection. He then said with his fury barely in check, "And the shiseiji Hashimoto, did you spot him?"

"Hai, he's in the main temple sanctuary with a woman, Battousai," Aoshi stated.

"Hai, and very cozy too." Misao nodded and became dismayed when a thought occurred to her. "Himura, I've seen that woman before. She was the one taking care of the children in the Itikaku Mizu meeting at the dojo a few days ago."

Kenshin's amber orbs widened slightly as he digested this news and recalled the conversation he had with Danjuro concerning the way Akai Ryu seemed to know every move the Itikaku Mizu made and they both came to the same conclusion, that there was a spy in their midst. Kenshin's own suspicion had grown when Kaoru had relayed to him about Maita's aloofness and downright hostility that had miraculously vanished. He cursed as he mentally berated himself for being so blind.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed to his hitokiri death glare as he scowled darkly. "No matter. His fate is sealed and if she's allied with him so is hers. The shiseiji and his baishunfu will both dance into the afterlife on my blade."

Everyone gaped at the man who wore so many faces and were astonished to see what must have been the Hitokiri Battousai that nightmares of the Bakumatsu were made of. All signs of the placid rurouni were gone as Kenshin's countenance was hard and cold but for his eyes, which were glowing like rubies as the amber turned to scarlet. It made all of them somber and a little fearful as they contemplated the transformation.

Misao drew her kunai from her gi. "Feh, we'll make quick work of them."

Kenshin nodded as he began to rattle off assignments. "Aoshi, you and Misao take the front guard at the temple and any of Hashimoto's soldiers that may be about." He then turned the others. "Yahiko and Sanosuke, you two take care of the guards in the shrine grounds and then meet us in the temple."

Both nodded but before they went off, Yahiko, frightened by the change in Kenshin approached his hero with trepidation. "K-Kenshin?"

The ruby orbs pinned him. "Aa?"

"C-can I ask you a question?"

Kenshin's face softened as he gazed at the youth. "Hai, Yahiko?"

Yahiko swallowed hard as he continued, "Why didn't you and Kaoru tell me about becoming Christians?"

Kenshin suddenly felt a chill as he realized his murderous thoughts and brusque behavior of before were not in line with his new beliefs but he felt the struggle and conflict tearing at him within as he battled with his terror of losing the one person most precious to him. He closed his eyes and called out to his Savior and in answer, the Battousai retreated. His expression then changed and Kenshin opened his eyes, which resumed their violet hue as he took a deep breath and answered.

"I'm deeply sorry for not telling you, Yahiko, that I most certainly am. But the beliefs Kaoru and I are now embracing are new to us and sometimes difficult to understand. We know that they are the opposite of our former faith. We weren't sure how to tell you."

Yahiko nodded as he immediately understood. "Arigatou Kenshin, for telling me."

Kenshin smiled at the boy and affectionately ruffled his head. _No Yahiko, arigatou to you for with that question, by asking it you helped me get my serenity back. _"Let's go rescue Kaoru." And they raced off to the temple. . . .

Back inside, Hashimoto sat with Maita flanking him as some of his henchmen lit lanterns, illuminating the sanctuary. The lanterns were placed high in preparation for the battle that was forthcoming, the flames leaping above the shades as the soldiers of Akai Ryu were gathered before their commander.

"We're ready, Hashimoto-sama. Just say the word and we'll slay the Battousai for the honor of Akai Ryu."

Hashimoto rose to his feet and reached for the hilt of his katana. "Arigatou but iie I alone will have the duty of sending Battousai to the afterlife."

"Then come and embrace your fate. But be aware that many a foolhardy opponent harbored the very same ambition and have been soundly defeated." The low baritone voice spoke from the side in cold authority laced with rage. The last rays of day silhouetted the diminutive figure in the open doorway, sword drawn and at the ready, flamed topknotted tresses blowing in the breeze.

The guards all drew their weapons and crouched into battle stances as their leader held up a hand to subdue them.

"Go outside and join the others. I'm sure Battousai did not follow my request completely and brought his friends. They should be no trouble for you to take care off."

"Hai." The swordsmen bowed and sprinted out of the sanctuary.

Hashimoto stepped before Kenshin and bowed mockingly, "Ahh Battousai. How good of you to accept my invitation, welcome. I am indeed honored."

Kenshin strode forward his face in a dark scowl, eyes narrowed golden slits. "You left me little choice but for me to come having been so cowardly as to have kidnapped my bride. Where is she?" he demanded in a growl.

Hashimoto grinned evilly as he replied, "Are you so eager for her to bear witness to your demise?"

"You shouldn't boast of your victory before it occurs," Kenshin countered. "IF it happens."

Hashimoto ignored the jibe as he ordered Maita over his shoulder. "Go and retrieve Kamiya-san. It is only fitting that on the night of her wedding day she see her intended one more time before he meets his doom."

She turned to leave then remembering something, turned back. "Etsuyo, you made a promise to me."

"I have not forgotten, Hana-chan. You shall have what you wish. Now go." He dismissed her with a wave then turned to his opponent, drawing his sword.

"Prepare yourself for death, Battousai!"

In the dark chamber Kaoru sat on the bench and shivered in both the evening chill and fright, not knowing what was going on. She rose to her feet as the door slid open and Maita entered.

She used her dagger to slice the bounds as she sneered at the young woman, "Come with me. Your groom has arrived and it should be quite entertaining. Etsuyo wants you to watch him send the legendary samurai to his death."

Kaoru said hotly, "Don't be absurd. Kenshin is far more powerful than either of you could imagine."

"Spoken like the true whore of the Battousai," Maita jeered as she reached and wrenched Kaoru's arm, eliciting a cry of pain from the girl.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed to sapphire slits as she countered, "It takes one to know one."

Maita gasped as she reached back to issue a slap to Kaoru's alabaster cheek but the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu used her lightning reflexes to halt the blow in motion as she tightened her hold on Maita's wrist.

"Don't take me lightly, Maita. I've battled the likes of Kamatari the Death Scythe of the Juppongatana and won so be very careful. Why don't you prove your point in an honest fight?"

Maita wrenched her hand away with a grunt. She reached for her katana and snarled, "I'll cut you to shreds!" With a cry she drew the blade and crouched in a battle stance.

Kaoru needed no further invitation as she reached for the bamboo pole she had spied earlier during her captivity. She squared off, holding the makeshift bokken with both hands.

"Come at me!" she railed. . .

In the sanctuary, Kenshin and Hashimoto were circling each other, gauging their opponents as the battle light entered their eyes.

Hashimoto said conversationally, "Seems like old times, eh Battousai? The Ishin Shishi and the Shinsengumi locking horns once again. Welcome back to the Bakumatsu."

"I would prefer to keep the past where it belongs," Kenshin responded, "in the past."

Hashimoto continued, "I suppose you would. After slaying the woman you loved to add to the countless others that died by your hands I would think you'd have some scrap of decency, however slight."

"You dare to speak of decency?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed to ruby tinted gold slits as he growled, "Abducting an innocent woman on her wedding day to lure her groom to be slain makes you as vile and base as I was as a hitokiri. You bastard!"

"Enough useless prattle and infantile insults," Hashimoto barked. "The time has come to usher you into hell!" He drew his katana and got into a familiar stance, the attack called the Hirazuki, which all members of the Shinsengumi used, their trademark. But there was also that variation that was attributed to the Wolf of Mibu himself Saito Hajime, the Gatotsu as Hashimoto prepared.

Kenshin got into his batujitsu stance, his eyes glaring balefully as he said flatly, "Let's go. . . ."

In the meditation chamber, Maita and Kaoru were locked in battle, both also fighting to the death as Maita baited the bride-to-be.

"It's laughable that you think you can defeat me with a mere bamboo pole," she scoffed. "Your title of 'Kenjutsu Princess' is a sham and now I'll prove it!" With a cry, she ran forward with a mid waist thrust that Kaoru parried easily in spite of her wedding kimono.

As she effortlessly dodged the thrust Kaoru sniffed, "Is that the best you have? Really, it's a bit disappointing."

"Shut up," Maita snapped. "I haven't even gotten started."

"Then give me your best and be quick about it," Kaoru ordered. "I grow weary of your cackling."

Her face mottled almost purple with rage she faced Kaoru and spat, "Now die, Kamiya!" as she raced toward her, katana raised for a vertical slash. But Kaoru twisted her body and with the bamboo pole swung horizontally and struck Maita in the back hard, causing the woman to stumble with forward momentum. As she fell forward, the katana flew from her hand and clattered as it slid across the floor.

But Kaoru wasn't done as she rushed forward and brought the pole down savagely on Maita's right shoulder, dislocating the arm from the joint as Maita screamed in pain, her right arm now useless.

Kaoru tried to feel compassion but thoughts of her wedding day spoiled built the rage in her. "Get up and we'll finish this."

Maita struggled to her feet, gasping and wincing yet reaching for the discarded katana taking it into her left hand. "Ha, I can slay you with my weaker hand as well as my stronger one." She held the blade before her like a lance.

She ran forward with a feral cry and her crazed visage showed triumph as it looked that the evil blade was headed for a direct hit to skewer Kaoru's heart. But the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, having held a bokken in her hands from early childhood aimed low and holding the bamboo pole horizonally before her, smashed the pole into Maita's right knee, shattering the bone and causing the woman to crumple to the floor, flat on her face.

Maita screamed as the combined pain of her injured shoulder and shattered knee caused her to lose consciousness. Kaoru threw aside the bamboo pole and lifted the woman to lay her on the bench.

"I'll send someone to tend your wounds," Kaoru muttered to the still Maita as she opened the door to hurry to where Kenshin was. . . .

The night had completely fallen causing the sanctuary to be almost eerie in appearance illuminated only in candlelight as the two hitokiri from the Bakumatsu fought, both with the energy born of violent rage. Hashimoto ran at Kenshin, his own desire to be the one to defeat the legendary Battousai, the only member of the scum Imperialist Ishin Shishi that eluded the mighty Shinsengumi driving him.

And Kenshin was livid by the outright audacity of the leader of the Akai Ryu to dare to take his treasure, his bride. No man who was foolhardy enough to try to threaten that which he held dear would escape the fully unbridled wrath of the Battousai. Amber eyes with a scarlet tint promised death as the denied groom relentlessly swung his sakabatou.

The clang of steel meeting steel rang out and echoed in the large sparse room as the two men attacked each other tirelessly. Kenshin's god like speed gave him the advantage mostly as he dodged each thrust of the Hirazuki, countering by using the Ryu Tsui Sen to deliver a blow to the neck, stunning Hashimoto momentarily.

He panted as he recovered, ignoring the pain as the nerves responded. "You're still as strong as ever, Battousai. I've not had such a worthy opponent in a long time."

"So you stoop to kidnapping to secure an opponent to fight you," Kenshin mocked, disdain plain in his voice. "And you attack helpless innocent people that just want to be free to worship their God. You're lower than the lowest vermin, Hashimoto."

"Humph! You can stand and judge me when the blood of thousands stains your hands. And you have the arrogance to believe that your belief in a foreign god will wipe away that blood and atone for all your sins. You're a fool, Battousai."

Kenshin resheathed his sword. "I may be a fool, Hashimoto, but at least I'm, trying to atone for my sins. Can you say the same? Your hands are as bloody as mine are from the Bakumatsu as well as they are on all the mishaps with Itikaku Mizu, from the attacks against Danjuro-san to the fire that nearly killed nearly fifty innocent people. You have the same blatant disregard for life that led to your dismissal from the Shinsengumi." He resumed his battoujitsu stance. "Come and try to defeat me."

Hashimoto prepared as he resumed the Hirazuki form and dashed forward, using a form of chudan that had the blade aimed for Kenshin's chest. The latter dodged and used a Ryu Shou Sen to counter but not without Hashimoto managing to injure him, causing his blood to stain his wedding gi at the right shoulder.

Hashimoto chuckled as he noted the stream of blood that ran down Kenshin's front. "Forgive me, I seemed to have ruined your wedding clothes. Well, no matter since they will be the clothes you wear to the your funeral pyre."

Kenshin took in a deep breath as he glanced at his wound and said, "Again I must point out that claiming victory before it actually happens is a foolhardy thing. You really shouldn't boast before you've earned that privilege."

Unknown to the combatants, they were joined by Kaoru who had made her way to the sanctuary and gasped as she spotted the blood streaming down the front of Kenshin's gi.

"Kenshin!" she shrieked as she ran forward, her own pains forgotten as she saw the man she loved hurt.

"Huh?"

At the sound of her voice, the former hitokiri turned to see his bride rushing forward. Unspeakable joy and relief filled his heart as he turned to gaze at the love of his life but it proved to be his undoing as he was momentarily distracted. Hashimoto grinned evilly as he saw his chance and charged forward with a driving jodan, almost assuring instant decapitation of its victim. But this was the Battousai and his senses alerted him to the oncoming danger and so Kenshin used his penultimate attack, the Kuzo Ryu Sen with his godlike speed, hitting all nine major body points on Hashimoto flawlessly. The leader of the Akai Ryu stopped as if in slow motion and collapsed face down as blood began flowing from his wounds.

Kaoru watched oblivious to the hideous tableau before her like one in a dream as she came towards her groom and plastered herself to him bursting into tears. Kenshin became only aware of the scent and feel of his bride as he tossed his sakabatou aside and crushed her to him.

"It's all over now, koishii. Shhh, it's all over and you're safe now, that you are. . ."

Outside, the combined efforts of Aoishi and his double kodachi, Misao and her expertly wielded kunai, Sanosuke with his fists and a well placed Futae No Kiwami, and Yahiko with his shinai and his own combinations of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu made short work of the Akai Ryu inner guard. Black and red clad prone bodies were strewn around the shrine grounds as the foursome gathered to converse.

Yahiko was the first to speak as he said breathlessly, "Wow, we really gave it to 'em."

Misao joined in the crowing as she exclaimed, "You said it! They were no match for us."

Sanosuke smirked as he raised a fist and said, "Yep, they never knew what hit 'em the poor devils."

Aoshi stood there with his usual silent and sullen presence when his eyes narrowed at the sound of someone approaching from the shrine steps. Three unexpected figures emerged from the staircase and at the sight, four pairs of eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, well here you all are," Saito Hajime drawled as he strolled up to the group nonchalantly as if he were inquiring about a routine traffic tie-up.

Sano replied tersely, "Yeah, and as usual your timing stinks, Saito. Kenshin and Hashimoto are inside fighting and we still don't know if Jou-chan's okay."

Kamioka Danjuro came to the group, his face lined with worry as he heard the last comment. "We should go in the temple and lend our assistance."

Another deep bass voice said scoffingly, "Humph, if I know my baka deshi, he's in there giving it his all. He may be a baka, but his skill is unparalleled. And he was _my_ deshi, after all." Hiko Seijiro the thirteenth joined the throng as two figures came out of the temple.

"Look!" Yahiko pointed out. "It's Kenshin and Kaoru!"

The group rushed over as Kenshin and Kaoru, looking somewhat disheveled yet well, descended the stairs and came to the others, hand in hand.

"What did I tell you," Hiko said matter-of-factly as everyone greeted the couple.

****

NEXT---ANOTHER OBSTACLE


	18. ANOTHER OBSTACLE

Author's Note: Here's the wedding folks—I researched the traditional Japanese wedding which is Shinto but with the fact that there are over 1 million Christians in Japan, a web site I visited stated that the Shinto ceremony can have Christian elements. So based on Kenshin's and Kaoru's new faith, I did that and followed the traditional dress and ritual with Christian elements so those offended—just skip reading this chapter. And, I refer to the scene in ep 62 when Megumi advises Kaoru of her influence on Kenshin. I also had them recite the poems that were in the first chapter to tie in and make it more fluffy. And speaking of fluff, the epilogue will be the wedding night, fluff with a touch of citrus so the rating will go up. Thanks so much readers (8594) and I'm humbly grateful to the reviewers who have given this story 165 reviews—from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

Glossary of Japanese words

Kami--God

Iesu—Jesus

Sakaki—During the ceremony, twigs that the bride and groom place at the Sacred Tree at the shrine as they worship the god. In this story, the Cross takes the place of the tree. (In some writings the cross is referred to as a "tree")

ANOTHER OBSTACLE

Kenshin and Kaoru came over to the group of friends waiting for them and were greeted by a flood of relief that came from everyone with the exception of Hiko, who as usual, had a rather condescendingly bored expression on his aquiline features. Saito turned toward the stairs and raised a whistle to his lips. A shrill shriek sounded and about half a dozen uniformed police bearing shackles sprinted up the stairs and came to a halt, surveying the scene of bodies strewn about.

"Don't worry they're alive. Get them chained up and out of here," ordered Saito.

"Hai, sir," The police officers all did as the assistant lieutenant bade as he strode over to Kenshin. "I assume Hashimoto is in the temple, severely injured but alive."

Kenshin nodded wordlessly, his head downcast. He held Kaoru to his body tightly, as if she were about to be stripped away from him. Saito called two of his men over to go in to investigate.

Kaoru stopped them. "Check the meditation chamber to the left of the budusan. A woman by the name of Maita is there with a shattered knee and dislocated shoulder," she said in a tired voice.

Saito sent the officers in and smirked as he responded, "Hmmph, I guess the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu did our job for us."

Kaoru skewered the former Wolf of Mibu with her sapphire orbs unflinchingly. "It was self-defense. She tried to kill me with a katana."

Saito held his hands up and retorted, "I didn't say anything, Kamiya-san." He headed into the temple.

Kaoru sighed as she noted with dismay the demeanor of her future husband. "Kenshin," she said softly.

He did not respond except to hold her even tighter, causing her to protest. "Kenshin, please let go of me, I can't breathe."

"Huh? Oh, gomen Kaoru." He released her and Danjuro, Sano, Yahiko, Misao and Aoshi watched with growing concern as Kenshin's behavior was quite odd as if he were numb.

Misao glanced at Kaoru questioningly and the girl shrugged as she gazed at the former hitokiri who seemed in a state of suspended animation, his eyes covered by his fiery bangs. Hiko sided over and gave his former apprentice a shake.

"Snap out of it, Kenshin. You went and rescued your bride, it's all over and done with."

At those words, Saito's men came out of the temple, carrying the unconscious and bloody forms of Maita and Hashimoto with the wolfish officer descending the steps of the temple and then striding over to the gathering of people.

"Just as I thought, both are alive but need medical attention. My men will load them all on the wagon on the road. I also have a carriage waiting to return you all to the dojo. I'm sure all your wedding guests are waiting. " He leisurely lit a cigarette as he noticed Kenshin's reticence.

"Battousai," he drawled as he exhaled a puff. "You can go and get married now."

Kenshin responded with a nod, his manner still and Kaoru was getting more concerned as she studied him, made afraid all the more by his continued silence.

Danjuro approached and said softly to Kenshin, "We'd best be getting back to the dojo" Kenshin nodded and headed down the steps to the waiting carriage with the others.

They all got to the carriage where three other officers waited to drive the bride, groom and all of their compadres home. As they all climbed in, the former fighter-for-hire addressed the former leader of the third Shinsengumi.

"Say Saito," Sanosuke wanted to know. "How was it that you knew what had happened? You weren't at the wedding."

Saito grunted, "I've had my men staking out both the Kamiya Dojo and the abandoned Jinsoku Kawa shrine since the incident at the yui-no. The Battousai and the Oniwabanshuu have kept me well informed as to what Akai Ryu was planning so it looks like you were the only one out of the loop, baka."

Sano sniffed as he entered the carriage and sat next to Yahiko, across from Kenshin. "Say Kenshin, why the hell didn't you tell me what was goin' on, huh? I told you to let me know so I could help."

Kenshin remained unresponsive, staring out the window as the carriage lurched forward to head home.

Kaoru said to Sano, "Sanosuke, I'm sure--," but a flat baritone interrupted.

"My apologies. I meant no slight," Kenshin intoned as he continued watching the landscape slide by the window.

"Kenshin, anata it's all right," Kaoru said soothingly as she reached a hand to his shoulder but was dismayed as he jerked away from her touch as if singed. Her heart felt chilled as she sensed her future husband withdrawing and she was filled with a cold dread.

Danjuro noticed her pique and reached and patted her hand as he said softly, "Don't fret Kaoru-san. I'm sure he's just tired after the events."

Kaoru shook her head as she said worriedly, "I hope so but I've seen Kenshin like this before. He's punishing himself and won't speak about it. We'd best leave him alone for now."

Danjuro nodded as he studied the former hitokiri knowingly. . . .

At the dojo, everyone from the Itikaku Mizu group had remained along with Dr. Gensai, Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame as Tamiko led the group in a prayer vigil for the safe return of the to be married couple. The foursome watched fascinated as the group lifted up their words to Kami as an urgent request.

Tamiko continued as her words rang through the room, "Oh, mighty Kami above, we ask you to please protect our dear Kaoru-chan and Ken-san who were to marry. Please return them back here so they may join together and become one as was Your intention this day. In your Holy Name we pray, amen."

The group murmured their prayers as well as Megumi leaned over and whispered to Tae, "So this is a hanare Kirishitan group. And Ken-san and Kaoru are a part of them?"

"Hai, it appears so," Tae replied. "They appear to be just regular people like us, not decadent or strange like I've heard."

A chorus of "Amens" and a word that sounded like "Hallelujah" echoed in the reception hall, raising in pitch as the people invoked the name of their Savior, Iesu.

Tsubame leaned and whispered to Tae, "Tae-san, it looks like they're crying. Why are they doing that?"

"I guess that's how they pray," Dr Gensai answered. "Most peculiar."

The sound of the door sliding open interrupted both the prayer session and speculations of the same as Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, and Hiko all entered.

"Tadaima," Yahiko announced as everyone jumped to their feet and rushed forward as they were met at the door. Tsubame came to the boy samurai first and hugged him, drawing a furious blush in response.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Yahiko-chan," she said eagerly as he groaned in protest.

"Thanks just the same but do ya have to call me "chan?"

Megumi came to Sanosuke and asked, "So what happened?"

Sano grunted as he replied, "Same as always. Kenshin kicked Hashimoto's ass and we took out his goons so Jou-chan was rescued but while we were taking care of business she also whipped Hashimoto's woman."

"I see. So where are the two?" Megumi looked over his shoulder to the gate.

Sano glanced behind him and seeing empty space was perplexed and shrugged. "Beats me. I thought they were right behind me. Oh well, where's the food?"

Megumi slapped him on the arm. "Baka, the ceremony hasn't even taken place yet, can't you wait?"

"But it's late and I haven't eaten all day," Sano protested.

The foxy lady doctor landed a punch on his unsuspecting head. "You can wait like the rest of us."

"Oww, watch it, kitsune."

Concerned, Tae inquired of Misao and Aoshi. "Is everything all right?"

Misao exchanged a glance with Aoshi and said hesitantly, "I don't know. I think you'd better let them explain."

"Okay, so where are they?" Tae wanted to know. . . .

Outside the gate, Danjuro and Kenshin alit from the carriage as Kenshin raised his hands up to grasp his fiancée's waist and assist Kaoru in her exit. Once they were out and the carriage rolled off, they opened the gate and entered the breezeway before the main hall door but Kenshin halted, causing the other two to stop and glance at him inquiringly.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin and said, "C'mon anata, we kept everyone waiting. I'll freshen up and we'll get married."

Kenshin stood there woodenly as he raised a hand to his bloody shoulder. "My haori is stained," he said tonelessly.

"Oh my, are you all right?" she cried, alarmed.

"I'm fine," was the reply.

Kaoru looked at him with a mixture of worry and irritation. She confronted him and demanded, "Kenshin, what's wrong? You haven't said a word all during the ride home."

"Kaoru, please go inside and wait. I'll be there shortly." His voice was not the gentle voice of the rurouni but the cold monotone of the Battousai and it brooked no disobedience.

Kaoru was dismayed and a little frightened by the way Kenshin spoke but she headed in, glancing at Danjuro as she passed. He smiled reassuringly at her as she slid the door and entered the main hall, closing the door and leaving the two men alone in the breezeway.

Danjuro faced the former hitokiri and began, "Your bride eagerly awaits you, Ken-san."

"I know," Kenshin replied laconically.

"So why are you hesitating?"

He looked directly into Danjuro's eyes, his own amber orbs penetrating and narrowed. "I nearly broke my vow and took a life this night, the night I was to be with my innocent bride. How can I sully her by wedding her when that is so?"

Danjuro sighed as he said, "You went to rescue her. If you hadn't gone there and fought, she would have been killed. You saved her life."

"That may be so but I'm again aware that I'm too stained to consider a life with her. The wedding will not take place," he said with conviction.

Danjuro eyed him in amazement. "You're not serious."

"I am."

"You're upset and not thinking straight. How could you think of disappointing Kaoru-chan after all the both of you just came through? You must go through with it."

"You don't understand," Kenshin said as he vehemently shook his head. "I actually wanted to kill Hashimoto. I used the Kuzo Ryu Sen against him and flipped the blade of the sakabatou to kill him but I held back on my attack. That's why he's so seriously hurt and not dead but I made sure he was close to death." He turned and said over his shoulder, "I had lust for his blood that rivaled any I felt during the Bakumatsu working for Katsura."

Danjuro laid a hand on the flame-haired samurai's shoulder. "You were acting out of fear for the safety of the one you treasure above all. It's understandable."

Kenshin laughed bitterly, "Understandable maybe but it's still wrong. Isn't it what the Bible says, that we should value all life. I just made a mockery of my new faith as well as came close to breaking my vow to never kill again. I don't deserve salvation or the love of one as pure as my Kaoru."

Danjuro said quietly, "You say you won't marry her yet still speak of her as your Kaoru."

Kenshin's eyes became faraway as he responded, "To me she will always be my Kaoru no matter what."

Danjuro saw the pure misery on the former assassin's face so he took his hands and planted both on Kenshin's shoulders. "Listen to me, Battousai. Nobody _deserves_ salvation, we all are too sin stained and unworthy to gain it from Kami above and if we tried to do everything it takes to gain his favor alone, it would be impossible. No matter how hard you worked to right your wrongs you still would be woefully inadequate."

"Then why even try? I should just leave here and allow the next one looking for vengeance to kill me and be over with it," Kenshin said sardonically.

Danjuro shook his head. "Ken-san, that isn't the end and you know it. You accepted Iesu and his gift and with that gift comes true forgiveness, forgiveness from Kami and forgiveness from others. By others I mean those around you who love you, especially your Kaoru. Didn't you tell me when you first met her that she accepted you into her home unconditionally? "

For the first time since he had discovered Kaoru had been abducted Kenshin smiled. "Hai, that she most certainly did. It made me fall in love with her almost instantly."

Danjuro smiled as he said, "Then why can't you look at Kaoru and her love as Kami's way of bestowing forgiveness to you? Her acceptance of you despite your past is just like Iesu accepting you and granting the gifts of salvation and forgiveness."

"But I'm not worthy," Kenshin protested weakly.

"None of us are," Danjuro retorted. "But that's what makes our faith and devotion to Iesu so precious and miraculous. He accepts us without conditions, only a willing and repentant heart."

Kenshin gazed into the warm umber orbs of a man who, like him had taken lives without hesitation during the violent days of the Bakumatsu and saw a serenity and peace there that he found himself envying. There was no turmoil within, only a calm assurance that no matter what happened, he was assured his place in heaven. Kenshin then considered his own life and realized that if Kami could give peace and assurance to Danjuro, then surely to give him that is not out of the realm of possibility.

Kenshin sighed and said, "Arigatou, Danjuro-san. I realize that Kami above can forgive anyone anything who truly repents in his heart."

"Hai, he is no respecter of persons," Danjuro agreed

Kenshin nodded as he turned to head toward the door. "I must not keep my bride waiting any longer, that I can't."

Danjuro nodded and followed. . . .

Inside the her room, a subdued Kaoru sat on a cushion numbly as Tae, Tamiko, Misao, and Megumi performed damage control on the bridal coiffure and makeup. They had cleansed the matted blood from the raven tresses and redid the hairstyle with the few remaining kanzashi that had not been lost during her abduction. Megumi reapplied rice paper and the lip balm to the bride who sat lost in her own little world. . .

_Kenshin looked so strange and his voice was not my Kenshin but the Battousai just now. And the way he held me, so tight that I could barely breathe. What happened in that room with Hashimoto anyway? And why won't he talk to me? _she said to herself, her face downcast.__

"Kaoru, please. I have to put some more balm on your lips," Megumi requested as she artfully dabbed the color on the bride's down turned mouth as Tamiko and Misao finished their repairs. Then Tamiko brought out the tsuno kakuchi to drape on Kaoru's head.

"Here, Kaoru-chan. I rinsed off as much of the blood as I could." She adjusted the hood carefully on Kaoru's head and stood back as she and the others surveyed the fruits of their labor.

"You still look as lovely as before."

"Hai, indeed. You're a beautiful bride, Kaoru."

"Owaru!" Kaoru commanded. "This wedding will not take place!"

Tamiko and Megumi exchanged glances and then regarded the distraught bride in surprise. Megumi came forward and scoffed, "Don't be silly, tanuki. Of course you're getting married, you won't disappoint Ken-san."

Misao, who had been at the temple and had changed back to her miko kimono for the ceremony said sagely, "Kaoru has been in a terrible ordeal today and is just weary."

Kaoru shook her head as she said, "I-I don't know about this." But Tamiko who had gone through the process of pre-wedding jitters motioned to the other two to leave. They shrugged and headed out, leaving the two women alone.

Tamiko knelt beside Kaoru and said softly, "You're very fearful, Kaoru-chan and not as you were before, this time you seem terrified. Is what happened to you at the temple that which is frightening you so?"

Kaoru shook her head as she replied, "No, not that. I-it's Kenshin."

"Nani? He's your intended, what about him?"

Kaoru sighed as she answered, "H-he's not the same. The battle with Hashimoto was more involved than I thought and he's been distant, keeping himself from us, from me." She sighed as she added, "And he's been acting like Battousai, cold and remote."

Tamiko nodded, "I see. And it frightened you, to see Kenshin as the man feared by all."

Kaoru nodded as she said, "I saw him transform twice before. It was horrifying, he was like a different man, not my Kenshin."

Tamiko sat and digested this then after a moment spoke, "Kaoru-chan, didn't both you and Ken-san accept Iesu, his perfect love, and his promises in the Word?"

"Well, hai, but--,"

"Then there's no buts," Tamiko said firmly. "You should know then that perfect love casts out all fear and that Kami above brought you and Ken-san together. I knew it the day I first met you both."

Kaoru sat and listened as Tamiko went on, "The love that he has for you is so plain to see. Ken-san has such sadness in his eyes except when they rest on you. It is then in his eyes there is a glow like the summer sun, and it's not hard to see that you have been used by Kami to heal his wounded soul. I'm sure the torment of being the legendary Battousai has eaten at him for a long time."

"Ten years before he came and lived with me," Kaoru informed her.

Tamiko nodded as she said, "Ten years is a long time to wander about in darkness of spirit. But you brought out his light."

Kaoru nodded, biting her lip to hold back the tears pricking at her eyes. "I saw his light the first time I met him and even in his darkness I see a man who only wants to erase his sins."

Tamiko nodded as she stated, "And Iesu has erased those sins. But Kami used you to begin the healing and it is you that has the power to help him to overcome the darkness within."

Kaoru nodded as she remembered Megumi's words to her under the bridge in Kyoto after the long battle with Shishio:

****

"Only you Kaoru, have the ability to bring him back from the battlefield. Because it was only you that he said farewell to."

Kaoru nodded again as she leaned over and embraced Tamiko. "Arigatou, Tamiko-chan. You just said words I needed to hear again."

Tamiko smiled as there was a rap on the shoji. "Kaoru-chan, Ken-san is awaiting you," Dr. Gensai said amiably. "Let's go to him."

Tamiko said softly, "Go Kaoru, your future awaits."

Kaoru gracefully rose to her feet and slipped her arm in the kindly doctor's as he escorted her to her waiting groom. . . .

At the budusan, Danjuro knelt with Kenshin and Sanosuke opposite as the musician played the sokyoku that heralded the arrival of the bride as the three miko attendants entered from the hallway. Then Dr. Gensai guided the young woman who was like a daughter to him to the young man who had become like a son. As nakodo, Tae knelt to the side of the budusan between Danjuro and the men.

At the sight of his bride's arrival, Kenshin rose and met the two, accepting as Dr. Gensai presented Kaoru to him, placing her hand on his arm. He smiled lovingly at her as he escorted her to kneel beside him at the budusan, Danjuro kneeling before them as the miko attendants poured the ceremonial sake to Hiko, Aoshi, Okina, and the gathered Oniwabanshuu and Dr. Gensai, Megumi, and Yahiko. Then Misao took her place as maid of honor kneeling beside Kaoru as Danjuro raised his hand to silence the musician.

When the music stopped, Danjuro began, "Dear family and friends, you are welcomed as Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru join together to become one. To reflect their new faith in the Living Savior, Kenshin and Kaoru have chosen to be purified with a prayer so if you'll all bow your heads, I will say the invocation."

He began, "Oh gracious and heavenly Father, we come to you today to ask your bright blessing on Kenshin and Kaoru as they join as husband and wife. And as they take these vows freely and with their whole hearts, I ask that you honor this union and bless them in abundance as they begin their journey together. No doubt there will be as many tears as smiles but with Your loving hand to guide them, I'm sure they will endure. In Your precious and holy name we pray, amen."

Kenshin, Kaoru and the entire room said, "Amen."

Danjuro addressed the assembly again, "And now Kenshin and Kaoru have written their oaths of obedience to each other and they will be read by the nakodo, Tae-san. Kenshin and Kaoru, please join hands." The couple linked their hands as they waited.

Tae cleared her throat and took the two pieces of parchment that had the vows that each had written. She began with Kenshin's:

"Kaoru, you have opened your heart and your home to me, a rurouni with nothing, just bloody hands and a past that was filled with death. You told me the day we met that did not matter and those words filled my heart with joy. Because of you I now have something I never thought I would ever have again, a place to call home, with love and laughter that restored my soul. Even when I left to protect you from the dangers of my past, you followed me and joined in my battles by my side. And now you'll be by my side for the rest of my life, as my wife. Aishiteru. I promise to protect and love you, to be faithful, obedient, and place you above all others until the day I die."

Kaoru gazed at Kenshin adoringly as Tae continued with Kaoru's vows to him:

"Kenshin, before I met you, I was all alone. I had no family, my parents had died and although I had friends, it was not the same. At night I was still alone and had only the dojo and a few students during the day. But you changed all that when you came along, starting with rescuing me from Gohei and you been rescuing me ever since. But more than rescuing me physically, you've rescued me in other ways, like rescuing my heart from loneliness. I promise to love and cherish you, to be obedient and faithful, support you and if Kami so wills, to bear and raise your children. Aishiteru."

Kenshin squeezed Kaoru's hand as Danjuro continued:

"We will now have the exchange of drinks to unify both families and the bride and groom shall also exchange drinks to unite them." Everyone lifted their cups and sipped as they joined together as one family.

After that was completed, Danjuro spoke again, "Now Kenshin and Kaoru will offer worship to Kami by kneeling before the Cross, the tree that Iesu hung on to grant us salvation." He gestured to an erected wooden cross that was to the right of the budusan as Kenshin rose and assisted Kaoru to her feet. They stepped over to the cross and bearing sakaki, laid the twigs down at the foot of the cross as they bowed their heads and worshiped in silence. After a several minutes both rose and headed back to kneel before the budusan.

Danjuro annonuced, "Now Kenshin and Kaoru have chosen two passages from the Bible and two poems to read to each other to finalize their vows." He handed the both volumes to the groom.

Kenshin took the book and opened to the marked page and began to read from Ephesians 5:25,33—

**_Husbands, love your wives, even as Christ also loved the church, and gave himself for her. Nevertheless let every one of you in particular so love his wife even as himself; and the wife see that she reverence her husband._**

He then read the poem that had been etched in his heart:

****

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!

He then handed the books to Kaoru who flipped the pages and came to the passage she had chosen and she read first from Matthew 19:5:

****

Have ye not read, that he which made them at the beginning made them male and female, And said, For this cause shall a man leave father and mother, and shall cleave to his wife: and they twain shall be one flesh?

Then she blushed as she read the poem from Elizabeth Barrett Browning she had read to Kenshin that night in the parlor:

****

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, -I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

She closed the books and put them aside in the hushed room, everyone struck silent, touched by the love expressed so eloquently by the couple to each other. Kenshin was moved so that he felt tears pricking at his eyes, slightly blurring his vision. They grasped hands and locked gazes.

Danjuro smiled and spoke again, "And now I will pronounce them man and wife with the words from the Bible, Matthew 19:6:

****

Wherefore they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder.

He rose and so did the newlywed couple and so smiling, Danjuro said, "Kenshin, you may kiss your bride."

Kenshin gently cupped Kaoru's face in his hands, reverently as if it were the most precious of jewels and slowly drew her petal soft lips to his, sealing his vows with the most tender of kisses. She snaked her arms about his torso and opened up to him like the first flowering bud of spring responding to her husband's display of his commitment to her.

Gradually they drew apart and the room was filled with pleased murmurs as the music began and Himura Kenshin led his bride, Himura Kaoru to the practice hall where the reception would be, followed by all their families, friends and guests.

NEXT----EPILOGUE---WISHES REQUITED


	19. EPILOGUE WISHES REQUITED

_Author's Note: Well here it is friends, the end of the ride. This has been a milestone of sorts for me as writing it proved to me that I could write a novel length story that was successful. And I want to thank all the readers (9045 hits as of this time), those who because of this story put me on Author Alert or made me one of their favorites. Those craving fluff with a touch of citrus—enjoy but I will say that I have to raise the rating due to the suggestive content of the wedding night. And a sequel is being planned so watch for it. _

**EPILOGUE-WISHES REQUITED**

In the practice hall of the dojo, the festive decorations of white and red cranes and flowers gave the room a whole different atmosphere as everyone streamed in from the ceremony. Tae had engaged several of her staff from the Akabeko to cook and serve so she oversaw the meal preparation and serving in between her duties as nakodo so she saw to the seating of the wedding guests before the bride and groom made their entrance. Finally, freshly dressed with her reception kimono on and his gi changed, Kaoru and Kenshin came to the doorway.

Soon everyone was seated as the musician who had been playing suddenly halted and Danjuro cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Friends, I'd like to announce for the first time as husband and wife, Himura Kenshin and Himura Kaoru!"

The room burst in applause as the newlywed couple came into the room, Kenshin's hand resting on Kaoru's back as he guided her to the head table. They both faced the clapping with humble smiles and nods and as the claps died down, they knelt on the cushions waiting for them. Then Danjuro said a blessing over the meal and all ate, starting with the tomato bisque and whitefish soup, teriyaki, tempura, and pickled vegetables. For dessert, Tae provided a western treat, newly introduced to Japan, vanilla ice cream, which she served with strawberries. Of course, there was sake but in light of little Ayame and Susume, Aoshi and the group from Itikaku Mizu there was also tea. Both Kenshin and Kaoru had a sip of sake as Tae told the gathering of the "families'" backgrounds. It was a bit awkward, since Kenshin's natural family had perished but Hiko's title as the thirteenth Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu lent to the narrative as she spoke.

In conclusion she said, "The joining of these families in this marriage is much more that the joining of two people. It also is the joining of two sword styles, both alike as both are devised to practice katsujin-ken, the swords that give life."

Kenshin and Kaoru both linked hands as they nodded, both honored as they heard Tae continue:

"And I know that if the honorable Kamiya Koshijuro-san had been alive, he would be very pleased to see that his sword style will be able to go on, through his daughter and that she had chosen an honorable man to father his descendants."

The room again filled with applause as with his mouth still full Sano whistled and yelled, "Yeah!" before Megumi nudged him with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

He glared at her askance as he demanded, "What was that for?"

Megumi retorted, "You can be so rude sometimes."

Sano grumbled as he returned to devouring his meal. . . .

At the conclusion of the meal, Kenshin and Kaoru made their farewells as they both left the practice hall and made their way to Kenshin's room. Once to the shoji, before he slid it back, he scooped his new wife up in his arms.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked with a giggle.

"You'll see," was his enigmatic reply as they stepped inside to a room that was the perfect setting for a wedding night. A lantern cast a dimly intimate glow on the room that was arranged with vases of red and white roses, perfuming the air with their heady fragrance. The futon was spread out with a resplendent silk blanket that had roses, birds and butterflies embroidered all over it.

"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru breathed as he put her down and she glanced about in awe. "Did you do all this?"

He smiled at her but shook his head, "Iie, tenshi. It was Tae-dono and Misao-dono's doing. They fixed up the room while we were still at the reception and figured we could spend the night then leave for Hakone in the morning." He gestured to the screen where her sheer silk yukata hung. "You can change there and I'll change out here."

"H-hai," she stammered, suddenly shy and a bit afraid as she clutched her shoulders. She was then startled by strong arms slipping around her waist and a warm mouth planting kisses on the nape of her neck. She pulled away but Kenshin took hold of her elbows as his loving gaze pinned her.

"What's wrong, koishii? Onegai, tell me."

Kaoru lowered her head as she murmured, "I-I'm a bit afraid, Kenshin."

He studied her as he responded, "Why? I'd never hurt you koibito, for anything, that I most certainly would not. So tell me."

A tear trickled down her cheek as she whispered, "I've never been with a man in _that_ way and,"

A gentle finger laid against her lips silenced her. "Shhhh, Kaoru-tenshi," Kenshin murmured as he took the same finger and tenderly wiped the tear away. He then took her chin in his hand to raise her eyes to his where his love radiated at her from their violet depths.

"Don't cry, not tonight." As she opened her mouth, he again laid his finger on it as he said, "Do you think that I do not know of your innocence, my Kaoru? I've lived here with you all this time and I've witnessed no man touching you. So rest assured koishii, I promise I shall be gentle and patient with you, that I will."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed," Kaoru said shyly.

Kenshin smiled a slow loving smile. "My Kaoru-koishii, I could never be disappointed in you. You are now my wife and as you have bestowed that honor on me, you have made my dearest dream come true." He cupped her face in his hands and drew her rosebud mouth to his for a soft kiss.

His mouth was warm and insistent as he coaxed hers open to receive him, his tongue darting in and tasting the honey sweetness, savoring her as his hands slid to her hair and the kanzashi fell out, causing the silky midnight mass to cascade down to her waist like a waterfall. His hands then pushed the tresses aside as he began sucking at the satiny ivory skin on her neck as she mewled softly, her insides in turmoil aching with a yearning that burned like a flame.

Kenshin pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Go and get changed and come back. I'll be waiting for you." He gave Kaoru another small kiss as she glided over to the screen in a daze, her head spinning. She quickly took her kimono off and reached for the yukata hanging over the top of the screen.

Meantime Kenshin had opened the window slats to get a breeze to cool his fevered body and allow the light of the full harvest moon to fill the room. He had already doffed his gi and hakama and wearing only his loincloth, the eager groom kneeled gingerly on the futon, his body surging with passion, hard and ready as he waited for his bride to join him.

A few minutes later Kaoru emerged from the screen and approached her waiting husband. Kenshin openly stared as he rose slowly to his feet at the vision of his bride, who had stopped, encased in a moonbeam that was shining through the window. Her sheer yukata floated about her body, which was outlined against the filmy material as the breeze caught at her raven locks, causing them to dance about her. She was an angel, a vision sent from heaven and he was both breathless and speechless as he came to her.

Kaoru lowered her head coyly as she said, "I hope I didn't take too long."

Kenshin just shook his head as the strong emotion made his eyes burn with a warm tint of amber over the violet. He placed one hand on her shoulder and slipped his fingers under the fabric as the other hand worked at the sash, deftly untying it as he freed Kaoru from the garment. The diaphanous silk slipped off her shoulders and down her body, pooling at her feet, as she appeared before him in ivory glory.

"Kirei," he said huskily as he drew his bride to him, his mouth claiming hers as he scooped her up and carried her to the futon. He laid her down and began his tender assault on the soft warm skin, sending electric impulses throughout as his manhood pulsated, raging against the thin layer of his loincloth.

As she responded to his kisses, Kaoru hesitantly reached to touch her Kenshin. She ran her hands on his body, exploring the mystery of her husband as he gently took her hand and helped her in her discovery. His form was dotted with various scars from numerous battles and she hesitated even more, fearful of hurting him.

"D-do they hurt?"

He shook his titian head. "Uh-uh. Don't be afraid tenshi, go ahead and touch me."

"Okay." She continued her exploring as he resumed his passionate caresses.

Kenshin trailed his lips from Kaoru's neck to her bosom, his tongue tasting her as he buried his hands in her tresses, combing them through the strands that spread out behind her head like a black lace fan. The fragrance of jasmine wafted up to his nostrils as her body glistened with sweat, caused by the mutual heat they were generating. Finally, the thin barrier of resistance fell away as Kenshin tossed away his loincloth. Keeping in mind his promise to her, he moved slowly, languorously, as his mouth burned a fiery trail from her swanlike neck to her full breasts, his lone desire to please to his virgin bride.

Kaoru gasped as she felt him gently probe then burrow into her and the pain caused her to take a sharp breath as he penetrated. Kenshin covered her cry with his kisses as he buried himself deeply, losing himself in the velvety folds of his wife, claiming her body as his. Earlier, they had already joined in heart and spirit but now as he reached climax it was the final triad of their union that took place this night and their marriage was consummated.

In the aftermath of glorious, unhurried lovemaking, Kaoru lay on Kenshin's chest, her hair splayed across his shoulder and her arm slung around his neck as he cradled her head with one hand and stroked her cheek with the other. Both were silent as they savored the closeness that until this night they had only been able to dream. But Kaoru like any new bride needed reassurance.

"Kenshin?" she asked as she fingered a stray flame strand.

"Uh-huh," he sleepily replied.

"C-can I ask you something?"

He gazed down into her luminous sapphire orbs. "Anything, koishii. What is it?"

She whispered in hesitation, a delicate blush staining her cheeks. "Is it always like that?"

Kenshin smiled, her innocence endearing her to him all the more. "No. There is always pain the first time. But I promise tenshi, it will be better the next time, that it will." He tightened his arms around her as his smile faded. "I do want to ask your forgiveness of something, though."

Kaoru sensed his unrest as she responded, "Of course Kenshin. What is it?"

"Can you forgive me for turning into the Battousai?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, confused.

Kenshin sighed as he began, "Earlier, at the shrine as I was fighting Hashimoto, I was the angriest I had ever been."

"Hai?"

He continued, "It was unlike anything I had ever felt, even when I fought Jin-eh when he took you. For snatching my joy on the happiest day of my life, I wanted to end his miserable life more than anything."

Kaoru was stunned. "Kenshin I," but he laid a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish. As you ran to me and he tried to attack, I used the Kuzo Ryu Sen on him, but I flipped the blade to the sharp side to take his life. At that moment all I saw was the man who was standing in the way of my happiness and I intended to remove him even if it meant breaking my vow of never killing again."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide as she watched the agony in her husband's expression. He appeared haunted and guilt ridden as he went on.

"But I as I saw you coming to me I remembered how you had kept me from killing Jin-eh and at the final moment, I decreased the power in the attack. So although he doesn't deserve it, Hashimoto lives."

Kaoru leaned up and faced Kenshin, reaching her hand to brush his flame colored bangs back out of his tormented eyes and she said softly, "Of course I forgive you. Anata, you need to let go of the guilt. You didn't take his life."

"But I wanted to, Kaoru. I truly wanted to have him dead by my hand. And because of that, I nearly did not marry you and left to wander again."

Kaoru bit her lip at his revelation. Somehow, her earlier dread was justified as she had correctly ascertained the reason behind his withdrawal during the ride back from the abandoned shrine. "So why did you go through with the wedding?" she asked, averting her eyes.

Kenshin took her chin and raised her face to gaze at her. "Because Danjuro-san made me realize that Kami above is able to forgive me and truly set me free from the guilt of being the Battousai, even when I surrender to the hitokiri within. And with His love and grace, I can learn to not surrender to but instead to overcome the hitokiri."

Kaoru nodded as she said, "I knew that it was bothering you. And I too almost did not go through with the wedding, feeling that you couldn't marry me, as stained as you always believed you are. But Tamiko pointed out some things to me and I remembered something Megumi told me before we all left Kyoto. And that was that I was the only one to bring you back from the battlefield because it was only me you said goodbye to when you left."

Kenshin ran his knuckles gently across her cheek in a slow caress. "It's true you know. In the heat of battle with Shishio, just as he was trying to break my neck, I thought of that night I said farewell to you and the sound of your voice calling to me gave me the will and the strength to break free and defeat him. Megumi-dono is very wise, that she is."

Kaoru nodded as she gazed at her husband in earnest. "Kenshin, I want you to know something. I will always support you, no matter what, your victories are mine and your defeats are mine. What is important to you is important to me and I will do all I can to be by your side."

At her sweet declaration, Kenshin's violet orbs became infused as his heart filled to overflowing with love for his bride. He cupped her face and brought his lips to hers to partake of her sweetness again and the fires of passion between them ignited once more, bringing both into the tender oblivion that reaching the heights of ecstasy provided. The future beckoned and was filled with promise as the moonlight bathed the entwined couple.

**END**

_Final Note: I want to heartily thank all the faithful reviewers who supported and stuck with this story regardless through life interfering or writer's block: TanukiGirl22, tintin-chan, SailorEarth13, Inferno-Hero, cuz I can, Animegurl144, RedLion2 (my Anime Bud), Jen23(my Kindred Soul Friend),Kenjutsu Priestess, Gypsy-chan, Valese, HawkSage, PraiseDivineMercy, The Honorable Gucci, Amberle-chan, Shaeya Sedjet, Rayne Rhiana, KittyLynne, missashlee28, Clemen, Rod G, nggmlai, my dear friend Sorrowful, and anyone else I might have missed. I'll be working on the plot synopsis for the sequel so stay tuned and once again, thanks! You're all the best. _


End file.
